Difficult Engagements
by Sumoko-chan
Summary: Naruto wants a normal life, its hard to do that when your dads trying to marry you off to a man you don't know, after your boyfriend just died and your mom having a mental brake down. ItaNaru, Demon World, Onesided GaaNaru and ItaSasu, Evil Kyuubi, Mpreg
1. Prolog

* * *

Difficult Engagements

_Prolog_

_Itachi's __**POV**_

* * *

As I was walking to meet up with my friend Kisame, a man with silver hair walked up to me. His wolf ears are a more white than silver and unusually he was in the regulation maid uniform. The uniform consists of a dark blue short sleeve top, a dark blue skirt, and a frilly apron. He stopped me in my tracks, and then he bowed to me.

"Itachi-sama, your father wishes to see you in the tea room. He says it's very important that you come there right away." a maid said to me, his eyes diverted to the ground in a respectful manner. I can tell the man is nervous because he is tugging at the end of his navy blue, regulation, mid-thy skirt.

"Then I shall go there. Inform Kisame where I am, so he does not have to wait long." I say as I walk past the silver haired wolf. He scampers off as I go to my clan's tea room.

My father has not called for me to speak to him in years. After he felt I could take care of myself, he stopped. I am very grateful for this; my little brother gets talked to at least once a week. Sasuke lacks what father expects him to be great at. I feel bad for him for having to follow in my foot steps.

I arrive at the doors of the family tea room. The oak doors are heavy so they can withstand an attack.

"Come in Itachi." my father always knows when someone is there before they announce them self. It's a very easy thing to do once you know what to look for.

I enter the beautiful dimly lit room. This room was made for relaxing; making business deals go down easer. The light tan walls give off an earthy vibe.

"Itachi, there has come great news for the clan. We're going to do a matting bond with the Kyuubi clan. I am glad that they finally accepted the idea and have agreed with the terms and agreements." I now understand why my father has asked me to join him; here he wants me to mate some kitsune. Most likely it will be some one lower down on the food chain in the Kyuubi Clan.

"This agreement will make us stronger, we will have the Kyuubi's support. When you have his son as your mate our clan will once again be at the top." my father said I'm mating Kyuubi's son. I am going to be with the son of the Kyuubi! Wait son?

"This is not a discussion; you will become the mate of a kitsune. Because nether of you are at mating age yet there will only be a pre-mating ceremony, in a week. You must have a marking item to give you future mate; something with our crest will be best. You don't want people taking your mate." He explains what he wants me to do.

"Yes father." There is no auguring with this man, it is always his way.

"Good, now you may leave," I leave at his order. I leave the compound as fast as possible. I want to think this over.

Outside the doors is Kisame, he is leaning on the tree waiting for me. His head shoots up when he notices I'm there.

"Hey, Itachi what's up?" my friend Kisame asked me as we walked out of the yard. We are in the town around my family's compound. I decide to tell him what I just learned.

"I am engaged." the look on Kisame's face was enough to know that he disapproved of it. I hope he doesn't make a scene in the town.

"You can't be engaged! I would have met the bitch you are engaged to!!" Kisame up roared. I do not wish to talk about this subject, but it seems to be the only way to shut him up. Why did I bring it up?

"I am. My father just told me I am to be engaged to the only son of the Kyuubi. Don't call him a bitch; I do not want to cause a war because my friend can't keep his opinions to himself." I point out that, hoping he would stop.

"How would you get into a war because of me calling Kyuubi's son a bitch? You and I know that there is no way you can be the bitch." Kisame explains to me, wanting me to see his point of view. It's true I would never be the submissive type. I also heard that his son was younger then me; so he will probably become the submissive by default.

"Insulting the son of the Kyuubi is not a smart idea. Listen, Kisame I need to be alone for awhile. I need think about what I am going to do." I tell him. I want to think over my situation.

"Yeah, I would, too if I where forced to mate some bitch I don't know." Kisame left me.

I am going to the only place I feel at home, the forest. I started to wonder around the lush green forest. Its not that odd that my father is making me mate some one I don't know. I have only herd about the only child of the great and powerful Kyuubi.

There is only one reason a male is going to become my mate, he is a carrier. My father would not mate me with a male if that wasn't the case.

It has been said that Kyuubi's mate was one of the few male demons that can give birth to children. These demons are called carriers, they can not birth big litters like a women can but they can birth extremely strong children. After Kyuubi mate gave birth he transferred his ability to his child, but this is only a rumor that has been circulating around ever since the boy was the only one born.

Another rumor that has been circulating around is a potential mate who was rejected by Kyuubi and in a jealous rage she attacked the woman who actually became his mate while she was giving birth. It was said she posed as a maid in the palace, and attacked Kyuubi's mate while she was giving birth alone. Only one of the children made it from the attack and Kyuubi's mate lost her birthing organs.

There are many rumors about there only being the only Fire Kingdom heir; I am starting to believe the first one because Kyuubi is allowing another male to mate with the only heir whom is also male.

While male on male mating is not uncommon in the demon world, they usually acquire themselves a female to birth a child for them (if they even want a child), or one of them happens to be a carrier. Kyuubi's blood line is strong as well as the Uchiha's blood line; to cancel both of them out would not make sense.

I don't know how it's going to be with the kitsune as my mate, but I hope that it goes on well. I know I don't have a choice, but I don't want it to be a horrible choice.

"Nyuuu, Nyuuu." I hear someone crying in the forest. I decide that it could be a good distraction from my predicament. I use my hearing to search for exactly where this crying is coming from. It's not that far from here. It is about a quarter mile from where I am standing. I speed up my pace to reach the crying person.

I get to the crying noise I am about three feet from this ball of gold fluff. The little demon child must be using this as his only defense mechanism. He really needs to know when the right time to break down is. Any predator could take him at the moment, for their own reasons.

I wonder what got him to cry like this. I don't know why, but I hope that he's ok. It seems like the boy finally notices me because he tenses up.

"Don't worry I am not going to hurt you. You're going to be safe." I try to comfort him with sweet words. It seems to be working because he is less tense than he was before.

"Do you need any help?" I ask him. I reach out my hand and touch one of his three golden tails, gently stroking it away from the boys' body. This boy looks so much like a girl its scary, big light blue eyes, round chubby cheeks, and a slender body, that loosely resembles a female hour glass figure. If I could not sense that he was in fact a he I would suspect that he was a she.

He has tear stains on his cheeks, he must have been crying for a long time. I want to make him feel better. He shouldn't be crying.

"Little boy, what's the matter?" his face seemed to brighten, a bit, after I called him a boy.

"My daddy thinks I am a girl, but I'm not. I am a boy, but he treats me just like a girl." the boy sobs out. I noticed than that his clothing was torn to shreds, I automatically suspect the worst, but hope for the best.

"What makes you think he thinks you're not a boy?" I ask I must know why he is in this state.

"Daddy makes me wear girl dresses. Daddy also makes me do girl things. Mommy doesn't do anything to help me. Daddy even calls me girl names in front of people. My name is Naruto, not Naru." The boy I now know as Naruto just spoke.

"So Naruto-kun, why are you out here of all places?"

"To get away from daddy. Daddy wants me to do something I don't want to do. So I ran away." Naruto is still crying while talking to me I can tell he no longer wants to talk about this. I embrace this young child into a hug, to calm him down, he hugs me back. I softly rub his back to relax him. Realizing that he is only wearing a torn frilly pink dress I decide to give him something better to wear.

"Naruto-kun, do you want to change out of that?" I ask him.

"Yea, but I got nothing to change into." Naruto says shyly while looking down upon his half naked body. His ears and tails went down, pressing against his body. I remove my shirt, the blond fox child flinches slightly, and I realize what I did wrong.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun; I am just going to give you something to change into." I use my most gentle voice to relax him; it's not the best because I was trained in battle not in taking care of children.

"Ok mister." The blonde says to me. Oh right, I haven't told him my name.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi; if you want you can just call me Itachi." I decide to tell this child my name so he feels more comfortable about being around me. I want him comfortable enough to change in front of me ((He is not a pervert (yet), he just wants to see if Naruto has any scars or bruises covered.)).

I hand him my shirt. He does not know how exactly to get out of the frilly thing, I help him with his problem. When all of his clothes are off I inspect his body for any bruises or marks. I want to make sure his 'daddy' didn't go too far already.

I am relived that he hasn't, I don't know why I am concerned over a stranger, but I think I should be. I don't think anyone should go through that.

I pull my black shirt over Naruto's head, and pull his arms thorough the arm holes. I adjust the shirt around his body it covers up to his knees. I untie my hair ribbon, my hair is no longer in place, and I want to know if it's long enough to have around Naruto's waist. I am glad it is, I tie my red ribbon around his waist and double knot it, it's the best I can do for him at the moment.

He smiles at me; it's a very beautiful smile. Naruto looks like the human description of an angel. He has soft spiky blond hair flowing around his head, which makes a halo effect. His cheeks are a light hue of pink, because of him just crying. It's a magnificent sight to see.

Two men appear, I knew that there where other demons around but I did not suspect that they would be looking for Naruto, because it was two males and Naruto only talked about his mother and daddy.

"Naruto, come with us, your father wants you back," the stronger of two men told him. He had looked like he had his share of battles. He has spiky silver hair, a scar over his left eye, and muscles that were clearly visible under his tight black shirt. It was obvious he was in the A class.

The other man who was with him didn't look quite as strong, but strong enough to be in the B class demon league. He had dark tan skin, a deep scar across his face that went from one cheek to another over his nose, and had his brown hair tied up in a pony tail.

"No, I no want to go!!" Naruto screams and buries himself in my chest.

"You have to Naruto." the man with the pony tail says in his a very soft voice, witch I must admit is much better than my own, trying to calm Naruto down. Tempting him to go over, it almost works, but he seems to notice that his pink frilly dress on the ground is torn and knows what awaits him.

"Why does Naruto have to come with you?"

"It's a simple reason Naruto needs to come back to his family so he can be taken care of properly." The brunet spoke.

I was about to speak, before Naruto interrupted me, "I will go Iruka-san; just give me a minute with my new friend."

"Fine Naruto but you only have a minute." The silver haired man says. Both of the men walked away from where we were, but they where still in distance where they both can take control of the situation if anything where to happen.

"Ita-Ita-kun I gots to go now, you are a very nice person. I wish we could be friends but I don't think daddy would want me to be friends with you. Daddy doesn't like new people around me." Naruto said, than Naruto hugged me. "Bye bye."

Even if it didn't seem like Naruto did not wish to go he left with the two men that came to get him. He eventually disappeared out of my sight.

Now instead of thinking of my situation, I'm thinking of that little boy's. Maybe I should follow them.

In the end I decided against that. I don't know what I would do if it was the worse case

* * *

I'm currently editing my previous chapters, because I've noticed mistakes in them. I'm also doing this to help write the next chapter. A lot of stuff has been going on and I need to make sure that I don't mess it up more by contradicting what has happened in the story already.

I will be doing this to all of my chapters, so it will take some time. Hopefully by the end I will be in the mood to write what happens next.

* * *


	2. Chapter one

* * *

Difficult Engagements

**Chapter 1**

_Itachi POV_

* * *

I am going to see my mate, during his first heat. I know that we can't have sex with me until his 16th birthday, but I must be with him when he is in heat. We did a pre-mating ceremony that requires us to be in contact at least once a year. We have to meet when he is in heat, because I do not want another to clam him or see him in that state.

* * *

_**-Flash Back- **_

* * *

The pre-mating ceremony is extremely boring. I have not even met the person I am supposed to be tied to for the rest of my life. I just hope the person just isn't a total pampered princess. It would be annoying if I had to take care of a boy who believes that he is the center of the universe.

"Hey Itachi! I just saw that bit… fox you are going to mate with." Thank the lords that Kisame corrected him self before he said it, because everyone looked at us when he was talking. "You are going to be totally shocked by it."

"Why?" I question, I am very curious why he thinks so. The fish man mite just be over reacting, but I doubt it.

"For one the kitsune is a boy and he is like 7 years old. You're getting mated to a child." Kisame said.

"Hn..." I reply, I may act like I don't care at all but on the inside I am really nervous. I guess it's because the boy I met earlier this week was around that age. I don't want to end up like his father and become abusive to a younger mate.

While it is not uncommon to have a younger mate and I knew he was younger (just not that younger), I still feel weird about it. When I hit my first heat, witch will be in a month, I will have to be with my mate. I can't be _with _him until he is 16.

"If you want to see him he is near the south entrance by the garden." Kisame says to me, knowing sure well that I want to.

I leave Kisame to go in search for my future mate. I arrive at the south garden fast; there is only one person here, besides me. He is hidden underneath all the leaves and I can't see much besides a little bit of golden fur. The sent is familiar; I just can't place where I smelled it before.

"Hey, are you the Kyuubi's child?" I ask of him.

"Yes." He says in a very small voice like he wants to disappear. I remember that voice its Naruto!

"Naruto, Kyuubi is your father." My statement was more like a question. Naruto turned his head; I can see it thought the bush he was hiding in. Naruto jumped out from the bushes he was in.

"Ita-Ita-kun!! You're here!" Naruto responded happily. He hugged me immediately, "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to know who my future mate will be." I responded truthfully, Naruto's face seemed to brighten up and sadden at the same time. Why would he do that?

* * *

_**-End Flash Back-**_

* * *

I grew to love him after that first meeting. His natural charms enticing me. His beautiful eyes capturing me forever. At the same time his dazzling personality makes me not care.

My angel said he would be at his family's garden, around 3pm, its 4:15. Naruto never could keep track of time. He will probably come up with some excuse of why he is late. I can't enter the castle unless he is with me.

I smell my beloved Naruto's sent, it is mixed with the sent of arousal; he started his heat already. Why is he out of his house? He should have had someone else come to get me for him.

"Itachi," I look over my future mate, his expression starts to get me hard. I suddenly go into heat when I smell my submissive in heat. His expression would have turned anyone on, though. Naruto's face is red, he doesn't seem to be able to stand on his own two feet, and to top it off he is tugging down on his knee high kimono.

Naruto has changed much over the four months that we have been apart, his blonde hair is longer, not like mine but it is about a half an inch from his shoulders. He just seemed to mature more. When a demon nears his/her first heat their body prepares its self, by making its self more attractive.

"Naru-chan, you shouldn't be out side when you're in heat. What if someone tries to clam you, you need to be thinking of stuff like that." I warn him; he looks down and then up at me again.

"I'm sorry. Ita-kun, I feel weird. I just want to be near you…" Naruto seems ashamed to say the next part, "There is this… wet stuff coming out of me… I don't know what it is… I am scared…I don't know what is going on… with my body…"

Naruto walks closer to me; I embrace him into a hug. I lift him from his butt, to carry him. I want to get him to his room as soon as possible. My mate should not be outside while in heat.

"Naru-chan, that's what heat feels like. That wet stuff coming out of you is going to help your dominate mate, me, put my penis into you. It's a special liquid; it helps your mate get hard, too." Naruto blushed at the last part of my little speech; I think he can feel my penis against his body.

"I never thought it… would feel like this… You always look so put together." Naruto spoke while panting. "I thought being... near you… would help me but… its making it worse…"

"You didn't think it would feel like this. Didn't you have someone explain it to you?" I questioned my future mate; he looks like he doesn't know anything about mating

"No… Mom tried once… but she just couldn't explain it all..." Naruto said to me.

"I guess I will just have to show you what mating is. Don't worry, I promise wont go too far." I reassure him. I carry him all the way to his room. I have been there before, so Naruto and I didn't have to speak at all. Naruto seemed too embarrassed to talk anyways.

I sit Naruto onto his bed, his face beat red. I kiss him on those beautiful pink lips of his. The force I use pushes Naruto down on his bed further, his back hit the plush bed.

"Naru-chan, I will submerse you in pleasures you have never known." I say to him, lust filling my voice.

I will finally get to taste his flesh; hear him moaning my name. I start to remove his orange kimono. The kitsune's bronzed chest is reveled to me; I lick my lips.

"Itachi?" Naruto took me out of my trance. His body is just so beautiful.

"Yes, my love?" I ask, then place a tender kiss on his lips.

"Can you stop staring…? It's embarrassing. " He says while losing my gaze. I trail kisses down his neck, then talk into it.

"I can't stop looking, your body is tantalizing. I want you so bad." his body shivers from every word that comes out of my mouth. The vibrations must be getting to him.

"I love you." I whisper to him. Then start up what I was doing before.

I trail kisses all around his tender neck that I was admiring. He moans softly with each kiss I lay on his body.

I stop at the juncture between his neck and shoulder, underneath the small choker I gave him, and bite down leaving a mark. He winces in pain; I bit a little too deep. Blood starts to leak out; I lick up the red liquid.

"I want to leave my mark on you, now and forever." I say into his neck. Justifying what I just did to him.

"You have, I am yours. I will always be Itachi's." His words stunned me for a second. He always knows the right thing to say.

I know I should still go slow, but I can't. I remove the rest of his kimono off of his body. The sight in front of me is a feast for the eyes. Perky pink nipples, thin waist, and a red hue covering his body no picture could ever do this justice.

I attach myself to his body again. Licking all over his chest; dipping my tongue into his navel, while Naruto blushes and squirms.

I can feel his _main event _poking through his panties. I can tell somebody shopped for this event, because instead of his usual basic panties his now have lace.

I start remove his silky panties. First the golden blonde bush reveals its self, then his penis springs out of its container. The panties are around his thighs, I'm too overwhelmed at his body to move them further.

"Naru-chan, have you ever touched your self?" I don't know what sparked this question, curiosity did kill the cat. A demon will feel the pre-heat, a good 3 months before the first heat. The affects of the heat won't affect others; it will still make the host horny. I want to know if he has ever experienced him self.

"No, I am… supposed to be… a virgin for you… so I am…. completely." He eventually responded to me. I know he is telling me the truth. He hasn't even touched this himself.

I hold his member and slowly start to pleasure him. Every time I move my hand on his penis, he moans. I decide to give him more pleasure; I dip my head down and lick the base of his erection.

"What… are you…doing?!" he pants out. I will show him exactly what I am doing.

I remove my hand from his penis and take the head of it into my mouth, then I suck it in a slow manner. I move my hand, which I previously had on his penis, to his throbbing hole. I can feel the wetness that he was telling me about. I move my index finger against his opening which makes him receive immense pleasure. My other hand is teasing his nipples.

Suddenly, the liquid smeared around his hole causes it to open. I know I shouldn't add my finger, though at the same time I feel like I should. I was about to penetrate my finger into his beautiful anus, but his tails protect him. I move up to his face, and kiss my beloved to relax him.

"Naru-chan, was I going to fast?" I say as composed as I can, it's hard when I am this aroused. I think he can feel my arousal poking at his thy, his reaction is not what I expected.

"Ye…No… I just think… you need to receive… too." Naruto eyes where lustful, he really wants to do this. My fox kisses me in an exact reenactment of what I did to him earlier; I think he can taste himself on me.

I unbuttoned my pants and yanked them down with my boxers. Naruto was still at my lips; I place my hand on the back of his head to intensify it.

My other hand slides down his beautiful back and to his bum. I intrude his crevice, wanting to feel more of his body. I fondle his hole, pressing and releasing in alternating motions.

Instinctively I position Naruto's body over my erection. _'I can't do that.'_

"Nnnnaaannn!_" _Naruto moaned out. _'I can't enter him. He's too young.'_

Instead of entering him I move him to a safe position. I sit him on my lap, right after my penis. Both of our cocks touch, sending pleasure up my body and his as well.

"Naru-chan, you're so sexy." I whisper harshly into his ear. My hands ravish his body.

My hand finds a home on Naruto's shaft. I stroke it again. This reminded him of his promise of giving me pleasure too.

His hand experimentally touched my member. He is so innocent. He mimics what I'm doing to him.

After my beloved came, I did the same. His expression was very beautiful.

In the after glow of our near sex experience, I just tell my kitsune how much I love him. He uses his tails as a blanket for the both of us. After awhile Naruto falls asleep, that's when I feel like doing the same.

This pattern continues for the rest of the week of his heat.

The week of my Naruto's heat was over; I finally get to see him in the kimono I bought him. He just came out of his dressing room.

Naruto looks stunning; the deep blue of the kimono creates a great clash to his personality. While the golden spirals everywhere, matches perfectly with his hair. My clan symbol is on the back of the kimono, to show that he is mine. The obi looks magnificent, with his tails are swaying out from under it ((the hole for the tails is under the obi)).

I know two ways to make him look better. I pull the ribbon out of my pocket, I then wrap it around his head and I tie it in the front to make a bow. I bend down and kiss him on his lips.

"You're beautiful." I say to him, and this dose exactly what I want it to do, his cheeks are a pinkish color. It adds to his cuteness factor.

"Naruto-sama!! Your father needs you to meet him in his office; he wants you to come all alone!!" The maid interrupted our perfect moment alone.

"I thought we could have a little time before you left, but I guess we cant. I want you to have a safe trip." He kisses me on my cheek, and then he departs.

I follow suit, but before I could leave the castle, Naruto's mother stops me.

"Itachi, I want you to stay a little longer, Naruto will need you." She or he (I can never figure out, even with the sent) says to me.

* * *

This chapter has been edited. I hope you like the change I did with the 'mating' session.

* * *


	3. Chapter two

Difficult Engagements

_Chapter 2_

Naruto **POV**

* * *

It's a day after my first heat, my future mate is still here, but it's not for any good reason. Something really bad happened, he is doing his best not to pry into my business too much; he is just sitting on my bed, his large black tail around my waist. 

I am currently laying my head on my future mates lap, we are on the bed in my bedroom, and the same one he almost had sex with me on. Itachi has his hand gently stroking my hair and behind my ears, in a comforting manner. I really need it after what I was just though.

**-Flash Back-**  
_((Joey look away))_

Shortly after my first complete heat, my father called me down to meet him in his planning room. For some reason he doesn't give me any time to be with my future mate before he leaves back to his village. I quickly go down to the room after wishing my future mate a good trip.

It is weird the room is completely dark; it usually has a dim light caused by the fireplace. I still decide to go in because I do not want to make my father mad. As soon as I entered I was grabbed from behind and pulled to my fathers desk.

It turns out one of Kyuubi's head guards were holding me down; he tore open the beautiful blue kimono, which Itachi gave me. My dad took action next; he was pulling down my light orange panties, my instincts of staying pure for my mate take over. I start to slash out, it was all in vain, the guard held me tighter. I am so scared, Itachi help me! I know he is not here he left this morning my, rational part of my mind reminded me.

"Do not struggle, it will hurt more." My father said, I think he is going to rape me. No, I can't be impure, until Itachi deflowers me. I struggle more, my father calls over more of his guards. One comes with a vile that holds a weird smelling liquid.

"Relax." My father says. The guard that brought the vile poured some of the liquid onto my father's fingers. Itachi told me about this, its preparation liquid, when the submissive demon is not in heat they don't produce it themselves. The liquid dose the same thing as the natural stuff, it makes the submissive really horny and helps the dominant enter them. A scientist called Kabuto created this a long, long time ago. My dad really is going to do this to me.

I start to cry, there is nothing I can do to stop it. My last line of defense still comes to help me. My three tails start to surround my body; the most important part was protected first. It seems like my father predicted it because the guards already had them pined down away from my body.

"Just relax, Naruto-sama." One of my father's guards said to me, reminding me that they are still here, there is about 5 of them. I was too scared of my fathers doing to remember this. I am going to be watched as my father takes my virginity. This I can say is the worst day ever in my life, worse then when I was seven and he forced me into a dress for the first time.

My father starts to rub the liquid at my ass hole, slowly like Itachi did to give me pleasure. Unlike Itachi, my father put a one of his fingers into my little hole. He slowly moved it around he did not penetrate me deep; he didn't seem to go past his nail. He added another finger, and again did not go further than his nail; he stretched my hole out.

Kyuubi placed his head in-between my legs, he looked into my anus. He seems satisfied; he then withdraws his fingers from my body.

"Naruto's hymen is still intact, so he is still a virgin." He says to every one or just him self, I can't tell. That's all this was about he could have just asked me, I wouldn't have lied to him. At the very least he could have told me what he was looking for.

I feel so ashamed that my nude body was shown to this many people; some of them even got to see my most precious area. Why? Just because I was not trusted to keep my self a virgin for 3 more years.

I am still exposed to this room; I quickly pull up my panties. Blushing and crying I run to my room, my kimono still wide open. Nobody stopped me from leaving, showing that they got what they wanted.

_((It's safe now Joey.)) _

My mother seemed to be waiting for me here, she new what was going to happen to me and didn't tell me. Her golden hair was covering most of her body; it was like a gold curtain covering her shame. For some reason I cannot be mad at my mother for not telling me.

I really need someone to comfort me at the moment, so I run into my mothers warm arms.

"Mommy!" I wine like a little child who just scraped their knee.

"Baby, I am so sorry that I didn't tell you. I know I should have, but Kyuubi forced me not to. He was afraid that you weren't, and if I told you, you would tell me that you weren't. Because I am your mother, I would protect you from being shamed and cover it up by doing the search myself and of course lie about my findings." My mother said in one breath. She seems to be crying, the fact that she did not stutter was amazing.

She is so concerned with my well being, I want to comfort her an say its alright and that it didn't mean anything, but it did. I feel so week and stupid.

"Mom, you don't have to worry… I will be fine." I lie between my teeth.

"No you aren't," she could read me like a book. "I can tell you where terrified, Kyuubi isn't the best at doing stuff like this. He probably hurt you or something. I know this wont make me not telling you any better, but I invited Itachi to stay for a couple of days."

**-End Flash Back-**

All of that only happened an hour ago, my love is just trying to get me to open up. I started to feel the arousing feeling a while ago, and being near him is making it worse, but I need to be comforted. The weird this is that Itachi is not being affected by my arousal, its mite be because the stuff my dad used only works on the ones it touches, or something.

Itachi gently lifts me up and hugs me close, I relax into him. He then starts to place little kisses on me, I just stay there lifeless. Even with me being aroused I can't seem to respond, it is because of what my father did to me. For some reason even though my father just wanted to see if I was a virgin, I am still scared of interaction and I cant interact as I once did with him. I just feel so helpless.

"Naru-chan, wake up." Itachi says in a childish voice I didn't even know he had. I guess that's what happens when you get into a real relationship.

"I am not asleep." I say with out emotions, I just can't have any I don't know why. I really want to tell Itachi, everything that happened and my emotions about it but I think he will hate that I allowed someone to view me down there. He already knows that I was checked, just not how.

"I know, but it feels like you are. Like you aren't even alive, all I want is for you to be as you where before." Itachi spoke to me it reminded me of so much. I don't think I can be like that any more.

**-Flash Back-**

"Naru-chan, I love you so much." Itachi said between kissing me.

"I love you, too." I feel giddy each kiss is improveing my mood.

**-End Flash Back- **

"See like that, my little Naru-chan, you keep on spacing out." Itachi is trying to get me to recover way to fast, it just happened.

"Itachi! Do you really expect me to be ok with this right after it happened?!?!" I yelled at my beloved, he just doesn't get it. I just want it to go back to what it was before, him softly rubbing behind my ears, kissing me tenderly.

"I am sorry Naru-chan, I just want you better. If you want we can just go back to me holding you." Itachi really want to please me…

"Yea, I do Ita-kun. Itachi what you did was fine, I understand, its just I'm not ready to get all better when it just happened. You will just have to wait awhile, I'll be back to normal, promise." I don't want Itachi to be mad at me. I hope that this will reassure him.

"Ok Naru-chan, just remember I love you." He kisses me again on my forehead. He holds me closer to him and just rubs my head and massages my back, with slow deliberate moves. I want to stay like this; he seems to get it now. I quickly fall asleep with Itachi's ministrations.

* * *

Sumoko- Awesome two chapters updated in one day.(I meant for this to be the first chapter but it didn't fit well so I created the other one/ Its also why that one flash back is so short, it was suppose to be the flash back in chapter one./ If you are wondering why not cut it out, its because I need some reason for Naruto spacing out)

Alice(Sumoko's alter ego)- You should have been drawing for the people who ordered your art on Gaia online.

Sumoko- I can do both!

Alice: The fact that you have 4 people waiting shows other wise.

Sumoko- Hey one of those where waiting before I started writing.

Alice: My point, speaks a lot about responsibility

Sumoko- ((I need to get out of this)) holds up the picture I am working on where Naruto is bouncing up on Itachi's penis((When it is done I am posting it on my deviant))

Alice: small nose bleed See that's exactly what I am talking about you should not be drawing this sort of stuff you should be drawing that one girls OC or coloring that one girls AVI!

Sumoko- ((Damn that didn't work)) So your saying you don't want Itachi to fuck Naruto. AND you're denying these great peoplepointing to the readers, the opportunity to read them in a relationship. Who are you!?

Alice- I am you.

Sumoko: Then you should love Itachi and Naruto.

Alice- I do, but that doesn't give you the right to ditch your responsibility.

Sumoko- I did not ditch my responsibility, I am still doing it, its just taking longer than expected.

Naruto- You're kind of acting like Shikamaru.

Sumoko- No he would blow them off completely, I am halfway done with all of them.

Alice- Then complete them!

Sumoko- Hey It mite take me awhile to update, because this evil bitch

Alice-I am you

Sumoko-I know I am, but what are you?

Alice- A figment of your amalgamation, that you are using to procrastinate. To be in character I will no longer exist because I want you to do what you have to. Disappears

Sumoko- Oh Your GOD!! She was serous! Hey I am on a quest to find my alter ego ((Yes, I have a reason to procrastinate now)).

Alice-Returns No you don't you need to color!!!

Sumoko- Please review! It might give me a reason to get Alice to allow me to write again.

Alice- AND?

Sumoko- I forgot this is my last cupple of chapters, I don't even know why we need this, but I don't own NARUTO!


	4. Chapter three

Difficult Engagements

Chapter 3

Naruto **POV**

I woke up in Itachi's arms, on my bed. He has a tight grip on my waist. I look at his pale face an think of how we met.

* * *

Flash Back

* * *

"Naru! Stop struggling you will wear the dress!" My father yells. He is putting a big frilly pink dress on me.

"You should be happy to be wearing this. Its very beautiful." One of the ladies that are helping me dress says. She doesn't know anything, I'm a boy, so I wouldn't be happy wearing a dress!

They finally get me into the dress. They move a mirror in front of me so I could see my self. It's a light pink dress with a large red bow on the top of it. It has crimson frills at the edge of the bottom, that ends at my knees.

"You need to start getting use to this kind of stuff to pleas your mate. Your going to learn, when you get older, other more effective ways to please him. For now this must do." He says.

"Daddy I don't want a male as my mate. I am a boy shouldn't I have a girl?" I ask.

"You will understand the other reasons when you are older why you need a male mate. And so you know you are too week to protect a female." He undermines me, I could be strong if he let me train.

"I'm not week. Daddy I don't want to wear this." I started to plea. I started to try to remove the dress.

"I just told you, you have to." My dad held me down in a strong grip, and adjusted my dress. "Naru you should do as your told. Wear the dress. Don't bother trying to take it off. I feel bad for your mate, having to deal with a disobedient little brat."

"DADDY I HATE YOU!!" I scream, I hate that man, he is just mean! I ran out of the room, and out of the castle. No one bothered to stopped me, not yet any way. Dad usually lets me run, before he sends some one for me. I ran into the forest not caring where I'm going. It doesn't matter where I end up in the forest when I am in it I always feel safe.

I end up in a small clearing. My legs hurt so bad from all the running, so I collapse where I am. I hate this dress it's the third one my dad made me dress into!! I say it's the worst of them all! I start to tear them to shreds. After my clothes are torn I start to look around I don't know where I am.

"Nyuuu, Nyuuu." I am starting to cry, I'm a boy I shouldn't start crying like a little girl. I just cant help my self I start bawling like a little girl. My tails are wrapping around my body.

I hear some one land on the ground near me. I involuntary tense up, what if its on of the guards that my dad sent. I don't want to go back just yet. I don't want to face my punishment from him.

"Don't worry I am not going to hurt you. You're going to be safe." It seems like its not one of my dads guards. It was an teenager, the teens voice comforts me. Its nice and deep with a soft tone to it.

"Do you need any help?" he ask me. He reaches out his hand and starts to move my tails away from my body. He does it in a very gentle way, not like my dad who will tear them away from my body. When he sees my body he starts to look at me weird. I must look really pathetic after all the crying.

"Little boy, what's the matter?" He knows I'm a boy.

"My daddy thinks I am a girl, but I'm not. I am a boy, but he treats me just like a girl." I start to tell him. I don't know why I feel like I should tell him everything.

"What makes you think he thinks you're a girl?" He seems to be concerned with my well being.

"Daddy makes me wear girl dresses. Daddy also makes me do girl things. Mommy doesn't do anything to help me. Daddy even calls me girl names in front of people. My name is Naruto, not Naru." I blurt out everything to him.

"So Naruto-kun, why are you out here of all places?"

"To get away from daddy. Daddy wants me to do something I don't want to do. So I ran away." I'm crying while I am talking I must look extremely pathetic, I no longer want to talk. I was surprised when the teen wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I ended up hugging him back. He softly rub my back in a relaxing motion. The teen looked down at me again.

"Naruto-kun, do you want to change out of that ugly dress?" He asked me.

"Yea, but I got nothing to change into." I say shyly while looking down upon my half naked body. The teen removes his shirt, I start to tense up again. Daddy always removes his shirt before he starts to hurt me. He doesn't like to get blood on his clothes.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I am just going to give you something to change into." The dark haired teen said to reassure me.

"Ok mister." I say not knowing his name, but still wanting to be respectful.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi, if you want you can just call me Itachi." So the nice boys name is Itachi. I like that name, it feels strong.

Itachi hands me his shirt. I look down at my body trying to remove the dress, but I don't know how. Itachi slowly started to undress me, I'm use to being dressed and undressed so I let him do. When I am just in my underwear, Itachi starts to look at me again. Not a weird look, but its still weird that he looks.

He starts to dress me. Itachi pulled his shirt over my head, first. Then he moves each of my arms through the hole. Itachi makes little adjustments to the shirt on my body. Itachi took of his hair ribbon and tied it around my waist, to keep the shirt in place.

Itachi's so nice, I look up at him and smile.

Two men appear, its Iruka and Kakashi. I guess daddy finally sent for me, I don't want to go home just yet. I want to stay with Itachi for awhile

"Naruto, come with us, your father wants you back," Kakashi commanded. He had looked like he had his share of battles, he also had spiky silver hair, a scar over his left eye, and muscles that were clearly visible under his tight black shirt. It was obvious he was in the A class. Iruka was with him didn't look quite as strong, but strong enough to be in the B class demon league. He had dark tan skin, a deep scar across his face that went from one cheek to another over his nose, and had his brown hair tied up in a pony tail

"No, I no want to go!!" I scream, I don't want to go right now. I hold on to Itachi hoping he can make them go away even though I know that's impossible.

"You have to Naruto." Iruka said in his soft voice, trying to calm me down. I want to go over, I look at the dress on the ground, I know what awaits me when I go back. My daddies going to hurt me again then make me wear dresses.

"Why does Naruto have to come with you?" Itachi ask, I gain hope from this. Maybe I wont have to go.

"It's a simple reason Naruto needs to come back to his family so he can be taken care of properly." The brunet spoke. He sends signals to me and Kakashi to kill Itachi, if he resist any more.

"I will go Iruka-san, just give me a minute with my new friend." I say, gaining strength from Itachi. His presence just being there made me feel like I could do anything.

"Fine Naruto but you only have a minute." The silver haired man says. Iruka and Kakashi walked away from where we are, but they where still in distance where they both can take control of the situation if anything where to happen. Dad covers all his bases.

"Ita-Ita-kun I gots to go now, you are a very nice person. I wish we could be friends but I don't think daddy would want me to be friends with you. Daddy doesn't like new people around me." I say to him then I hugged him. I don't know what made me do that but I did.. "Bye bye."

* * *

"Naruto, why are you prone to emotional out burst. Your just like your mother when I first brought him into this life style." My dad held me by my arm and had me lifted off the ground. His had squeezing so tight I know I will have a burse for days when he is done. "You will not act like this during your party. If I weren't the most powerful demon in the fire nation I know it would be near to impossible to get you a mate, with your disobedience."

I hate when my dad scolds me. His voice gets so cold and icy, his eyes narrow in the harshest glare. All in all he is just plain scary. He flung me onto my bed.

"Take off your new outfit!" dad commands of me.

I did exactly what he said its not smart to disobey him. I took off Itachi's shirt and put it on my bed. My father just took the shirt and held it to my face.

"You striped off your clothes in front of a man who is not your mate!! This is a killable offence! Luckily only a few people even know about this, you little slut! Never do any thing as stupid as that ever again! "

"I'm sorry dad. " I say in a very week voice. I am so scared of what he will do to me.

"Sorry?! Sorry wont help you at all! You're not going to be like him! The only way you can make this mistake up is to keep your self pure until your 16th birth day. When your mate will mark you forever his."

He looked at me and was about to strike me when he stopped him self.

"I am not going to leave another mark on you because you have to look pretty tomorrow. All the makeup in the world wont make it go away. Go to bed you worthless child."

* * *

The next day was actually a lot better, then what I thought it would be. Its kind of weird to remember everything now. My dad really is a bastard.

LinebreakMy father had me get dressed into a knee high kimono, it's white with flames circling the bottom of the kimono and the sleeves. The obi was a bright flame red color, it is tied in a large butterfly bow in the back. There is one large red ribbon in my hair. He had made a servant put make up on me. When will my father ever understand that I'm his son, a boy, not a girl.

"You look lovely, Naruto." Mom tells me. Why won't she make my dad dress me as a boy? "Come on now, let's get to that party."

"Mommy... I don't want to go!!" I whined at her.

"Naruto... this entire party is devoted to you, you have to go." Mom sighs as she tries to get me to go. "It would be very rude not to go, you know that."

"But I don't want to go! I don't want to be seen in a girl's outfit!!" I screamed back at her.

"But Naruto, you look beautiful in it. Besides, you must get use to it, you will be wearing outfits like that all your life. I'm sorry." My mom told me.

"Why mom? I'm a boy!!"

"Because, your father wants you to be more feminine. He thinks that it will make the arranged marriage so much easier for you." My mother tries to rationalize.

"Why does dad even want me to marry him?"

"He is supposed to be very strong. I am sure that your father is only thinking of your safety. The Uchiha clan is know for its protectiveness towards their mates." I didn't notice at the time but my mother had an extremely sad and longing expression on his face.

"I don't need to be protected!"

"Of course you don't now, but you will." My mother said, all knowing. "Now lets get going."

My mother took me out of the house and straight into the party. My father took him by the hand and acted like he was a trophy, something that should be seen and admired. He never treated my mom like he loved him, my mom was only property to my dad.

"Hello Hyuuga-san, have you met my daughter, Naru?" My father said, still not caring that I was a boy. I haven't really been out in the public since I was born so this is the first time I have seen so many people. Its so strange, I don't know any of them, its so scary. I try to cling to my mother, hoping that it will make it less scary.

"No, I haven't. She is adorable, I am sure she will make Uchiha-sama a great wife when she reaches the right age." The man says, as it seems he is trying to get on my father's, and on my future mate's, good side "Naru-sama, would you like to play with my daughter and my nephew? They are in the garden right now, with all the other children." There are others my age here! That mite make up for my father introducing me as a girl.

"Mommy! Can I go play with them!?" My mother merely nodded her head, and smiled. I dash over to where Hyuuga said his daughter and nephew where. I see a girl with short blackish blue hair, she is wearing a beautiful light blue kimono with hibiscus print on it. The older boy with long raven hair, that was with her, had a solid blue Yukata on. The two where playing ball.

"Hey can I join you two!" I yell at them trying to ceach their attention.

"Sure…" The girl blushed. She then stuttered out. "What's… your… name?"

"I'm Naruto! What's your names?" I say confidently I want to make a good first impression. I really hope that they like me.

"Neji. Its nice to meet you Naruto-kun." the boy said. Finally someone ended it with 'kun'. Well besides Itachi.

"I'm Hi…na…ta." The girl stuttered again. Her face is a bright crimson.

"Its nice to meet you Neji-kun and Hinata-chan!!"

We played ball for a couple of minutes before changing the game to hide and seek. Hinata and I where the ones who where hiding Neji was the seeker. I ran to hide, I decided to go to the garden thinking Neji would never look for me there.

I stayed in my hiding place for a long time, I am getting bored of the game. I wished that Neji would find me soon so they could do something else.

"Hey, are you the Kyuubi's child?" A voice asks me, it's so familiar, yet I just can't place where I have heard it. "Yes." I respond. I don't want anyone to talk to me. After my father introduced me as a girl all night. Its embarrassing, I am a boy, not a girl... "Naruto, Kyuubi is your father." He stated, his voice was in a question-like tone. I can finally tell who it is, it's the guy I met, Ita-Ita-kun! I turned my head to see him. I am so glad I got to see him again. I want to give him a hug, so I jump up to give him one.

"Ita-Ita-kun!! You're here!" I respond to him in glee, I liked being in his presence. I am still wondering why he is here though, so I decide to ask him. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to know who my future mate will be." He stated simply. I am so happy, because its someone I sort of know, which is much better than a total stranger. He also was very nice to me yesterday. Best part is that he knows I'm a boy and not some stupid girl.

"Well, Naruto-kun we need to go back to the party." Itachi picked Naruto up and headed back towards the party.

"Itachi." Itachi's father stood in front of them, "I see you have met your mate to be, and I am glad you two seem to be getting along nicely. Itachi, did you show Naruto his gift yet?"

"I felt that it would be best to be shown at the ceremony." Itachi stated. "Nonsense, show the boy right now, Itachi." Itachi's father demanded. I became scared by the man's harsh voice. Itachi, following his fathers orders, placed me down on the ground and pulled out the gift, which was a collar. The collar was a dark red material, and attached to the collar was the Uchiha symbol. The symbol was made from ivory and a large ruby.

"Naruto, this will show the world who your mate is." Itachi told me as softly as he could. "It's so people will recognize that you are taken. Can I put it on you?" I being afraid of Itachi's father hurting me like my dad does, nodded. It is a very beautiful gift. "Now just relax Naruto…" Itachi told me as he placed the collar on my neck. The collar sunk to a perfect size that fit me perfectly. "You don't have to worry about adjusting sizes. You see as you grow this will grow with you."

"Itachi, I just remembered I have something for you, too." I feel so stupid for forgeting this. I dig through my kimono looking for the neckless. When I finaly found it I showed it to Itachi. It was a simple neckless, with three stones in it, one ruby, a saphire, and in the center was a small dimond. My mom gave it to me to give to my mate.

"Its very nice Naruto." Itachi smiled an put it on.

Itachi held my hand and escorted me back into the party. His father followed us, I don't really like him. He doesn't seem to be nice like Itachi. I hope when I get older that will change. Itachi walked straight up to my own father as soon as he found him. My father noticed on my neck I had a collar on. He smiled at that. I guess he likes that I am finally taking my role as a girl.

"Naruto, it seems like you meet your mate. His name is Uchiha Itachi, he will be visiting often and you will visit him." My father said. "You should get use to him."

"It was a pleasure meeting Naru-chan today." Itachi said to my father.

* * *

(Naruto is about 10 to 11)

"Hello Naruto, I brought you a gift." Itachi held out a scroll, he often give me gifts like this when he gets back from foreign places "I got it from my travel to the water nation. It has many different fighting techniques."

I smile at this information, I love learning how to fight from Itachi. He has been helping me learn how to fight, ever since we meet. My dad wouldn't allow me to learn; thinking my place was in the bed, instead of the battle field. Itachi keeps my training secret. I have learned a lot from him.

I take the scroll that Itachi held out for me. When I leaned over to take it, Itachi leaned in to kiss me on the forehead. I blushed so deeply, I just cant help it. He is so sweet.

Itachi escorted me out of the castle walls and far into the woods, where I started to learn what was on the scroll. I'm a really fast learner, when Itachi is my teacher. Itachi and I started to train.

"Naruto, lets stop for lunch." Itachi said a few hours after we started.

Itachi and I both sat down on the blanket he lied down. Out of Itachi's backpack came, two sandwiches, and two juice boxes. He tossed one of each to me.

"How has your life been Naruto?" I unwrap the sandwich when Itachi asked me that question.

"I guess its been alright." I take a bite of the Ham and cheese, then ask. "Yours?"

"Its been filled with training and missions to keep the country and its people safe."

"I wish I could do that."

"Its not as exciting as it may seem. Besides you have to be in the castle, safe. You could lose your life out there." I know Itachi is only worried for me and my wellbeing but when he starts talking like that I feel like its my father.

"Zabuza are we lost again?" a feminine voice ask out in the distance.

"No I am sure we are going the right way now, Haku." The strong voice of Zabuza, answered back.

The two of them entered the clearing that Itachi and I where just fighting in. The person who is most likely Zabuza looked fierce, his mussels rippling, a strong musk smell of sweat. His companion was completely the opposite, very docile looking. Soft honey brown eyes, long flowing black hair, and a very petite body frame.

The boy who just asked the question smiled at me.

"Excuse me young sirs, but do you guys know the way to The Fire Kingdoms castle?"

"Yes its just a bout a mile the way you are going." Itachi dint even ask who these people where they could be people sent to attack the castle. I hope he wasn't careless.

"I told you we where going the right way."

"Thank you very much."

The two left the clearing. Itachi and I continue eating and talking for about half an hour then we started up training again.

About six hours later, Itachi and I are finally finished training. When we do train, Itachi doesn't let us stop until there is only enough energy to take us home. Itachi picked me up bridal style and carried me to the castle.

Once at the castle, Itachi put me down on my feet. He did not want rumors to start about us, about us doing things we shouldn't do just yet. Itachi and I walked through the main throne room to get to my room, that where we saw the two we met earlier today talking to my dad and mom.

"Its nice to see you two are finally home. Naruto I would like you to meet your newest personal assistant, and body guards. Their names are Haku and Zabuza." My father said. The dark haired teen that we met earlier smiled at me. "One will be around you at all times when you are at the castle, but when you leave you must have them both with you. Understand? "

"Yes father" I say nodding my head in respect. "I am going to go up to my room with Itachi now."

My father nodded giving me the ok to go to my room. Haku followed me and Itachi up to my room.

"Excuse me Haku-kun, can you give me and Itachi a few minutes alone. " I ask him hoping he will let me.

"Sure, you may."

Itachi and I entered my room alone. I sat down on my bed then patted next to me signaling Itachi to sit with me. When he did he hugged me and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey Itachi, I was wondering, can you do something for me." I am extremely embarrassed about asking Itachi, what I want him to do but I really want an adult kiss.

"What do you want me to do?" Itachi asked.

"I want an adult kiss." I say even though my face is bright red, I try to act not embarrassed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I want you to kiss me on the lips, not my forehead. Like you just did"

Itachi bent down and give me a little peck on the lips, not exactly what I wanted, but it will do, for now.

"Now Naruto go to bed, you will need to get back the energy you lost today. " Itachi said as he tucked me into my bed. As he departed from my room Haku entered.

"Good night Naruto-kun, if you would like to get in contact with me just ring this bell. " He demonstrates by ring the bell in his hand. "And I will be in this room to help you, in no time."

* * *

6 months ago

* * *

"Naru-chan, I have something I need to talk to you about." My mother said as he entered my room. I quickly try to hide what I was just reading(like we all haven't had this moment); if my mom found out I was reading a fighting scroll he would have to tell dad. "Well Naru, your 13th birthday is coming up, and that's a big deal because you get your first heat at that time."

"Yeah, I know." I lean over hoping the books and scrolls cant be seen.

"I have a few questions for you before I start to tell you what I need to. Does Itachi treat you well? Does he make you happy?" my mother ask, she is usually the one concerned with my well being.

"Yeah, of course he does." Itachi makes me feel so happy.

"That's good. One last question: are you in love with him?"

"Yes. I love Itachi." He is the only one who can make me truly happy. The one who can make everything alright. My mother smiled, so warmly when he heard me say that.

"I'm glad that you will be with the one you love." My mother looks down sadly then he looks back up at me, with a fake smile plastered on his face. "Now you have to remember you cant go to far your first time, you have to wait till you're 16 all the way. Be very careful, make sure he doesn't tempt you. I know you will, but I just want to remind you." A teasing and scolding tone is in his voice.

"Mating, or having sex, serves two very important roles. The first of course is having children. You're a very lucky boy and you can birth children. Now that in its self is a mixed blessing, you'll realize why later on in life. When you have your own." My mother looked down with the same sad expression on his face when he said. "The second reason is to have a deeper connection to the one you love. To make a permanent bond with that one and only special person."

My mom started to look extremely sad, he has unshed tears in his dark blue eyes. He took a deep breath and smiled. He looked me straight in the eyes, stud up and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Naruto I need to go now. Just make sure that Itachi doesn't put his penis in you." My mom quickly left the room.

* * *

I am being flooded by memories of the past. My beloved mate holding me tightly as he was sleeping. I love him so much. I know I shouldn't be so mean to him, he is the sweetest in the world. I kiss him on the lips, I must have moved a lot because he woke up.

"Itachi." I feel the blush on my cheeks.

"Yeah, Naruto." Itachi smirks. I just love his smirk, its so sexy.

"I love you, more then anything." I don't know what compels me to kiss him again but I do. Our kiss became passionate, our lips moving perfectly together. Itachi holds his hand to my back, pushing our bodies closer together. His tong slid out of his mouth and licked at my lips. I wonder if I should let Itachi enter. I decide for letting my mates tong to enter my orifice. His tong started to probe in my mouth, I have my tong intertwine and play with his.

Our kiss stops when we realize we need to breath, a string of salvia connects between us.

"Naruto, lets go back to sleep before I do something we mite regret in the morning."

* * *

I feel like explaining my demon years to every one(because every one has their own ):

A demon year is 10 human years. A demon ages like 10 human years the first 1 demon year of its life, but the demon is considered ten. After that it ages in one demon year as one human year. It stops looking like it ages at age 21 in demon years.

So when I say Naruto is 13 he is 40 in human years.

* * *

Sumoko-Ummm…. Yeah…Sorry for the time, and the fact that this is a badly put together chapter, but this is filler(and its ment to fill in blanks). Ok I am going to update the next chapter in a day or two, to make up for it, it's the real good chapter. I am going to be able to write a lot more because its now summer!! I really cant focus on something for too long or I go crazy….er. I also recently spilled mountain dew on my keyboard and it stopped working for awhile(it still doesn't fully work,(cant use one enter and backspace.)).

Alice- Sumoko.(stern voice)

Sumoko- Gomen!

Alice- Not what I meant.

Sumoko- Oh yeah, I don't own NARUTO!! Itachi does, I know we all want to tap his ass, but think of Itachi. What he can do? Who can he do!!

Alice- You know he died right?

Sumoko- He didn't die he's just sleeping, aren't you Itachi, that's all your doing. He's off at the farm in some unknown city in some unheard of state. He is living happy with snowball and crispy.(crazy syco voice)

Alice- Sure he did.

* * *

Review comets

Stoic-Genius: I always love reading your comments. I'm sorry for putting you through all of that, but I felt like it mite have needed that, something that shows his dad is an evil bastard. And Kyuubi wont have to worry about Itachi and Naruto sleeping with each other for a while, like until Naruto is 15.

Every one else: I know what Kyuubi did to Naruto was bad, but you haven't seen nothing yet. Wait till Bleep gets in to the story. I just hope that the sex and make out scenes between Itachi and Naruto make up for it.


	5. Chapter four

Difficult Engagements

_Chapter 4_

Third person **POV**

Its been about a week since that incident with Naruto and his father, and Itachi had to depart from his love. He was needed at the Uchiha Compound. Naruto was sad that he had to leave but in the end he completely understood. Itachi just met up with his friend Kisame.

"Hey how was the bitches first heat?" Kisame asked Itachi, not caring to call Itachi's 'beloved' mate, by his name.

"It was alright, its what happened after ward that made this a bad heat." Itachi said, deciding to ignore what Kisame said. He was use to Kisame bad mouthing Naruto.

"You fucked the bitch!? Dude you know how bad that is, he's fuckin' royalty. Its ok with a common slut, but he is royalty! His father can kill you!" Kisame yelled, concerned for Itachi's life.

"I didn't have sex with him, but his father checked him out."

"So your bitch freaked, and you had to deal with the outcome. I am amazed you dealt with him."

"Pretty much." Itachi had to restrain himself from hitting his friend. He hated when Kisame insulted his mate to be.

It took Itachi and Kisame about 2 days of walking to get to the Uchiha Compound. It was made longer from Kisame complaining about Itachi's mate. The only benefit Kisame found of Itachi having Naruto was the power he would get with it, but he dismissed that with dealing with the "Bitches" bitching.

When the two got onto the Uchiha Compound they parted to their own separate ways. Kisame went to the left to the more rural parts of the town while Itachi went straight to the Uchiha Mansion to talk to his father.

* * *

With Kisame

* * *

"Hey, you are the one who always hangs out with Itachi right!" A man in a dark purple cloak, with a hood that covered his face, said to Kisame.

"Yeah." Kisame went against all of his feelings and replied to the hidden man.

"You don't like the mate he has right?" The man said to Kisame, this peaked Kisame's attention.

"How did you know?" Kisame asked.

"The whole town can hear you complaining about how you think he is a 'bitch', only meant to be fucked. I have a little proposition for you, so you can get to be Itachi's little bitch just like you always wanted." The man removed his cloaks hood, his face was still hidden by the shadows. "If you want to know more about our plan follow me."

Kisame was so interested in what the man said to him he followed him even when they hit the forest edge, he continued following. The two men reached a empty section in the forest, all life seemed to fade from this spot. No bugs made noise, no animals scampered around, it was just pure silence.

"Hello, Sai. I am glad you have gotten the target." another man said all that could be seen was piercing yellow eyes from the shadows. "Do not be alarmed, I am here to help you. I know what you want, and it just so happens that you and I can get what we want together. I will just need your help of course. Are you willing to hear my plan?"

"Yes…" Kisame had his doubts but he really wanted to be with Itachi so he was willing to try anything to get him.

"Good." the man removed him self from the shadows. His long black hair flowed behind him, making his pale skin stand out. His yellow snake eyes stud out the most.

"Orochimaru!" Kisame shouted, he did not like what he had just agreed to, just because of who he agreed to it with. Orochimaru was a snake demon from the south that use to be good friends with Jaraya and Tsunade, before he tried to kill him. The snake did not kill him but destroyed the surrounding villages while trying, no one but the three survived.

"Ahh.. I see you know who I am, well that gets our introduction out of the way. Well now its time for you to hear my plan…"

* * *

With Itachi

* * *

"Hello father." Itachi said as he entered the Uchiha heads room. The room is full with Uchiha pride, the symbol is on almost everything in the room. The table was in the shape of the fan, and so where the chairs. The four windows where stained with red on the top, and where in the shape of the fans as well.

"Itachi what is the cause of your delay in getting home?" Itachi father had no time for formalities, he was worried that the power that came with Itachi being with Naruto would be in jeopardy.

"My mate needed to be comforted." Itachi said to his father, hoping that this will allow him to leave as soon as possible. All he wanted to do was leave this arrogant place.

"Why?" Itachi's fathers voice was getting an angry tone.

"He couldn't take being checked. He felt sexual humiliation, so he needed me." Every word Itachi said was carefully planed out. Staying with his father was not in his plan.

"Good, that is all that happened." Itachi's father said relived, now knowing that the relationship between them was safe.

The male maid, with silver hair and thick rimed glasses, walked into the room, his body starting to feel the affects of a heat. This meant either he was submissive or his mate got into his/her heat. The first one is more plausible, because a mate will stay with their submissive thought the entire experience. His silver hair was in a pony tail, the glasses on his face gave him a timid look. He looked like he would submit in a heart beat.

"Hello, lord." The silver headed male said to the man of the house hold. His eyes showed that he had no desire to be here. But it was his job to pleasure the lord of the house "What is it that you want of me?"

"You know what I want from you." He has identified the silver hair man as a part of his harem, with this statement. The man lifted up his skirt, with the short length of it he didn't have to go so high. "Itachi you can leave now."

Itachi did not need any further encouragement to do so he left. Watching his father doing the maid is not that appealing of a sight.

The male in the maid outfit, was giving the head of the Uchiha house hold a lap dance when he grad out of his holster a knife. The head of the house hold was to preoccupied with the dance and his own arousal, that he did not notice. The maid quickly stabbed the head of the Uchiha house hold. Blood splattered all over the wall.

"Uggh. I hated this job ever since I got it. Why did my Orochi-kun assign me here?" The silver hair wolf demon asked him self. "Well I should finish it now."

The silver hair man took a donator from his shoe and then he pressed the red button(The one you are never suppose to press… unless you want a boom).

* * *

_**BOOM **_

* * *

Three booms just went off simultaneously. The booms where placed in the weak points of the compound. The fire that resulted from the booms did not reach the part of the main house that Itachi was in yet.

Itachi felt the charka of six non-Uchiha's, fastly approaching him. The demons where birds, most likely from the Sound. There has been a war going on with the Sound Kingdom and Fire Kingdom. An Attack on one of the Fire Kingdoms major villages would benefit them greatly.

The six demons from the sound finally approached Itachi's location, the time it took them to get there gave Itachi time to prepare. Itachi was outnumbered, this did not stop him, it never did. He went to the nearest bird and drop kicked him to the next life. In a fluid motion he kicked the other closest bird through the wall.

Even though the bird demons from the sound where frightened of Itachi's strength they had a mission to do. Three of the four demons left sounded him, the last demon ran from the fight.

"Itachi-dono!! I…" The silver headed man came running to the fight then backed away as far as he possible could.

Itachi quickly took care of the remaining three with a Fire attack. Every one of the bird demons where burnt to a crisp((BBQ any one? KFC? The rest of the alphabet?)). He needed to run after the other demon.

"Itachi-dono!" The maid ran up to him. His uniform covered in blood. Itachi could smell his fathers blood all over him. "A Sound demon killed your father, he talked about doing the same to your brother!! The only reason I was spared was I look like a lowly maid. I am going to Sasuke's room right now."

These words attracted Itachi to what is really going on here. Itachi really wanted to go to his brothers room so he started to run there. More sound demons started to surround him. In the chaos the maid ran to Sasuke's room((because Sasuke is an emo kid he is there all the time)).

Itachi is being blocked from going to his brothers aid. Itachi is now just killing the demons that absolutely need to be killed and knocking out the others in a straight line dash to his brothers room he goes. Itachi finally reached his brothers door.

"Sasuke, where are you?" Itachi shouted, looking for his brother. Hoping he is alright.

"You know I am not some defenseless chick like you slut boyfriend. So you don't have to send help to defend me." Sasuke said to Itachi, trying to be all superior.

"Itachi-dono, did no send for me to be here. I became very frightened by the attacking demons, Sasuke-sama. So I came to you, hoping that you would be able to protect me." The maid said to Sasuke so that there would not be a conflict between brothers. "Sasuke could you please escort me to safety?"

"Yes, of course." Sasuke loved to get his ego rubbed, so he allowed the maid man to follow him out of the compound. Itachi felt as if this where just a joke, Sasuke's reaction was extremely comical to him.

The demons that Itachi ran from(tactical retreat), finally cached up with him. He continued to fight the demons. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw his little brother, knocked out and being carried by the maid. He used one of his special moves that can wipe out the rest of the attackers(reserved for moments like this). Black flames surrounded his entire body and extended out to kill the demons till there was nothing but ash((lets go do a different KFC next time…)).

"What are you doing?!" Itachi asked, needlessly.

"Giving my master a present. Here Orochimaru-sama!!" The maid said happily. At the sound of Orochimaru's name Itachi got a slight shock, Orochimaru was an evil demon who is in the ranks of the legendary three. Itachi had the _pleasure _of meeting him years ago.

"Good boy, Kabuto." Orochimaru said to the maid, he then looked over to Itachi. "Hello Itachi, its been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Not long enough."

"Your just being mean. You know you miss me." Orochimaru said in a teasing voice.

"Orochimaru what are you doing with my brother!" Itachi snapped and his usual calm voice became harsh.

"I'm making the last surviving Uchiha my little bitch."

"In hell you aren't."

"Your just sad it isn't you. If you want I can make the both of you my partners."

Itachi was getting sick of the pervert. He immediately attacked Orochimaru, Orochimaru quickly dogged it. Itachi begin to unleash a furry of blows only to be knocked back. Refusing to stop and let his young brother become the snake mans bitch he unleashed his mangiku sharingan.

He used it on the maid first, the silver haired man fell to his knees. Orochimaru quickly glanced back to his companion. With that as his diversion Itachi ran toward Orochimaru. Itachi did a finishing blow on Orochimaru, his body turned into snakes and slithered away.

Itachi was shocked and was thinking of his next move, when he was suddenly hit from behind. The silver haired maid was standing over Itachi's unconscious body. Apparently the maid that Itachi put into a genjutisu was a clone, and the real maid was hiding.

Orochimaru transformed from the snakes into his body.

"Kabuto, take Sasuke to the base while I finish things here." Orochimaru commanded.

* * *

The blow from Orochimaru's sword hit Itachi, his body fell onto the ground.

Itachi's body is cold as it lays on the blood splattered floor. His limbs in an aqua position, in positions they would not normally be in. The necklace that was on Itachi's neck feel off.

A few hours later two men, in black cloaks, walked onto the Uchiha Compound((whatever I called it in earlier chapters)), searching for the cause of the commotion they heard earlier. They discovered that there was a large scale battle accorded here, they enter each room to look for any survivors of this battle.

The two men enter the room where Itachi's body can be found.

"It looks like he struggled the most, un." the man said.

* * *

Sumoko- Guess what I lost the Russian Roulette game with the owner of Naruto. So I still don't own it.

Alice- How are you still alive?

Sumoko-It's a secrete that only Tobi, many a soap opera stars, Gaara, Jack Sparrow, a bunch of other people I don't feel like mentioning, and I know.

Alice- It's a public secrete.

Sumoko- Yep!

Alice- You know you ruin the mood with your little inserts?

Sumoko- Yeah, so what, I cant help my self.

Alice: You should have more control.

Sumoko- Probably should. Any way everyone I am like extremely sorry about the long wait for these chapters. This chapter was almost done before I realized I shouldn't have two really bad things happening at around the same time, so I tried to make a filler, but I couldn't come up with an idea for it. When I did, it took me forever to do.


	6. Chapter Five

_Difficult Engagements_

_Chapter 5_

Third person **POV**

_**

* * *

**_

"Naruto-kun wake up!" Haku shirked at the top of his lungs. Changing his strategy "If you don't wake up right now I'm not going to help you shop for something to wear for Itachi."

Naruto groaned, but opened his eyes. Naruto started to whine. "I don't want to wake up!"

"You already did!" Haku said in satisfaction, he won.

"No I didn't! I'm….. sleep talking!" Naruto tried to rebel against the inhabitable.

"If you're still asleep how can you re~

"Shut up you two and get ready!" Zabuza intruded on Haku and Naruto's fake little argument. Haku followed his older mates order, his only desire in life is to please Zabuza. It's the whole reason he got this job in the first place. Haku now enjoys his life style very much, and its all because of his beloved Zabuza.

"Come on Naruto-kun lets get ready." Haku said while hoisting Naruto out of the bed. Little protest could be heard by Naruto. Haku led Naruto to the bathroom.

It looked spectacular. The marble floors are a light sandy brown and walls of sky blue. A light blue curtain was in-between the bath and the rest of the bathroom. The floor slowly faded into the bath that was made to look like a outdoor bath. With rocks to made to fit perfectly together. The bath was already prepared for Naruto.

"Strip." Haku ordered; Haku eventually changed from being just a body guard to something like a nanny.

"Oh Haku I didn't know you swing that way." Naruto joked around, while complying with the order. Haku slowly undressed and wrapped a towel around his petite body.

Naruto quickly sank into the bath water. Haku sat on the ledge of the bath so he could help Naruto bathe, like usual. Haku started to wash Naruto's back, then moved to his shoulders. While Haku was washing Naruto's hair, Naruto built up the courage to ask this question.

"Haku do you think Itachi really loves me? I mean really, really. Or does he just want me for something else?"

"I know Itachi loves you. Its just the way he looks at you… You can feel it, you know. Its written all over his face." Haku said with passion. Talking about Itachi and Naruto's love reminds him of his own lover. "Why are you doubting it Naruto?"

"No reason!" Naruto shouted, he didn't want to admit that he was afraid. Afraid that Itachi really would turn out to be just like his father, and be in it only for himself. Not because he was in love with Naruto, but because he was in love with power. He knew it was silly, but he couldn't stop thinking that.

"What ever your thinking your wrong, Itachi loves you." Haku said sensibly.

"Yeah your right." Naruto didn't truly believe him. Its probably the way he was raised. His father only wants his mom for one reason, he looks good. Its not love and it never was. Naruto didn't know the whole story but he could tell. Why would any one want to be with the Kyuubi.

"Maybe you just need him to tell you that. Even I had doubts, about me and Zabuza. I always wondered 'why is he with me?' When I asked him, he answered me in such a way I realized that we where meant for each other. " Haku suggested.

"Ya' sure?" Naruto questioned?

"Yes I am positive. Your only scared, cause after you do that its final. You two will be together for ever. That's scary, not knowing if its going to work. But don't worry it will. He loves you. Now Naruto wash your privets, and then dry off." Haku said as he left the bath. Haku never washed Naruto's penis because of a request from both Itachi and Naruto's father. Itachi was just a jealous boyfriend; while Kyuubi was a control freak who believed that the only male who should ever touch anther is their mate.

Haku departed the room, clad in a fuzzy green towel. Instead of washing up right away he started to ponder about him and Itachi. He frowned at him doubting the love they shared. He knew that they loved each other and he had no reason to doubt it. Naruto felt like something was wrong with him. Uncertainty made no sense. He kept on thinking there must be something physically wrong with him. Maybe his chemicals where unbalanced. He assured him self that that was it, it was just a chemical imbalance. There was no way Itachi would turn out to be like his father.

A man who didn't love, but wanted control over every thing. Just treating people like objects. Who could be manipulated to fit what ever he wanted. That was Kyuubi. Not Itachi.

_**

* * *

**_

Naruto left the bath room in a light cream color robe. A light green towel around his neck. He saw Haku sitting on his bed, waiting for him.

Haku was already dressed for their trip outside. Haku was now wearing a forest green sleeveless turtle neck. Black shorts formed beautifully onto his body. Black fingerless gloves and knee high boots, where adorn onto his body as well. Haku's signature bun was put up.

"Sit down." Haku said as he patted the bed beside him. Naruto followed Hakus command, like always. Maybe when he is with Itachi he will get less commands. Haku quickly dried off Naruto's wet hair. "Now Naruto, the clothes I picked out for you today are on the chair behind the screen if you need any help just call."

Naruto went behind the screen to change into whatever it was that Haku prepared for him. Which happened to be a large orange sweater, that went over his shoulders. With a dark blue tang-top underneath it. Light orange could barley be seen under the long sweater.

_**

* * *

**_

At the Shopping Center

_**

* * *

**_

"Yes!" Haku shouted with excitement on whatever garment he found now for Naruto. "This one is totally going into the pile!"

Haku's personality did a 360 whenever they went shopping. Instead of being a reserved, caring individual; he became a frenzied shopping monster. Naruto was wondering why he even asked Haku, but then he remembered Itachi and him had a special date the next time he came over. Naruto wanted to look his best, for it.

Haku was done picking things out of the racks, and tossed a bunch of clothes into Naruto's arms. Naruto would literally spend hours just trying on the clothes. Then he would have to deal with the criticism Haku would dish out. This was going to be a long day.

Zabuza hated to see his mate like this it felt so out of character for him, but he had to be with Naruto to protect him. It was an order; whenever Naruto was to leave the castle he would have to be with both guards. The look Naruto gave him was of pity, he felt bad for Zabuza being dragged here.

"Here try this one on first." Haku exclaimed as he through a light blue thing into Naruto's arms. Naruto quickly entered the dressing room with the first thing Haku wanted him to try on. It looked pretty skimpy, but he's suppose to try on every thing Haku gives him.

When he put on the light blue dress, he frowned at the shortness. The dress went a bout 5 inches above the knee. It has navy blue ribbon laced on the back to tie it up. The three tails where to come out in the open slit. Naruto needed help lacing up the back.

"How does it look?" Haku said through the door.

"I need some help…"

"Ok, I'll be right in." Haku said while opening the door. "Oh! It looks so good on you and its not completely on yet."

Haku tied up the ribbon in the back. Even with it not tightly on, Naruto was a little embarrassed wearing that. Haku would kill him if he didn't let him see how it looked.

"You look great."

"I look like a slut."

"You look good, and that's final."

"But Hak~"

"I said that's final. Now try this on!"

_**

* * *

**_

Three hours of shopping later and Naruto ended up with three dresses, five tops, two pants/shorts, three shirts.

"As a reward for being such a good boy shopping with me. I'll let you eat ramen." Haku said. Naruto loved ramen, he was never allowed to have it at home. Kyuubi said it was filth that should not enter his body. He said it was common people food; nothing a prince(ss) should eat. He remembers eating it when he visited his aunts(Tsunade) and uncles(Jaraya) house.

"Yeys ramen!" Naruto exclaimed.

When they got to the stall Naruto ordered on bowel of Chicken ramen. Haku and Zabuza ordered the same. They ate mostly in silence, with an occasional chatter between Haku and Naruto.

They stayed at the ramen stall for about two bowls, each.

_**

* * *

**_

Naruto came home with a full stomach. He loved ramen and was so glad he could have some. Who knows the next time though. Maybe Itachi will bring him some.

"Haku-san, Zabuza-san, Kyuubi-dono wants to talk to you." A girl with a blonde pony tail said to the two. She was one of the many servants to the castle.

The blue eyed servant girl took the bags from Zabuza and left. The two lovers went to go see their employer. Naruto wanted to go out side, did just that.

He went out to the flower garden. Naruto's mother planted the entire garden himself, and took great care for it. He loved to do work, but being married to Kyuubi he couldn't do much physical labor. Kyuubi found it unbecoming of the wife of the lord of the demons to do work. Kyuubi allowed the garden to be planted, because of a compromise between the two.

Naruto didn't know what Kyuubi was getting out of it; and to be honest he didn't want to know.

When Naruto finally got to the garden in the back of the castle, he saw him mother taking care. He had a blank look on his face. 'What did my father do to him this time?!' Naruto wondered.

"Mom?"

"…Yeah…" It took his mother time to respond, such sadness filled his eyes.

"What's going on?" at that Naruto's mother couldn't take it. Minato held his son and started to sob openly. Stroking the back of Naruto's head. Minato's head resting on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry….." Naruto's mother repeated like a mantra. Each word getting quieter and quieter until it was only his lips moving.

"Mom what's going on?" Naruto was scared, it has been forever since Naruto saw his mother cry like that. No matter what Kyuubi would do to him, Naruto's mother seemed to get through it with a smile. What ever it was it was bad.

"Don't worry Naruto… Mamas here.." And that's where Naruto got scared, His mother never referred to him self as 'mama' unless some one died. Who could have died, was it Aunt Tsunade? Some one else. "We can get through this together… Mama will help you… You don't have to be alone… Mamas here…"

Naruto was in complete shock, who could have died. Or maybe it was something else. Naruto didn't want to think one of his family was dead, except Kyuubi. He knew it wasn't Kyuubi, but he wish it was; if some one really was dead.

They stayed like that for a long time, Naruto's shirt was wet from his mothers tears.

"Excuse me, Kyuubi-dono wants to see you Naruto-sama." The same blonde servant girl as before said to him.

"Ok.." Naruto will finally know what's going on.

Before he left to see his father, his mother whispered to him. "Don't worry Mamas here."

When Naruto left the graded to enter what he now calls hell(Kyuubi's office), Manito departed as well but to his sons room to so he will be there to pick up the pieces. Kyuubi had a bad way of delivering bad news.

_**

* * *

**_

With Haku and Zabuza.

_**

* * *

**_

"Haku, how is feminizing my little boy going?" Kyuubi questioned. It was part of the employment; while protecting Kyuubi's son Haku would have to help manipulate Naruto to be more girly. Haku felt like he was betraying Naruto's trust, but it's a job. Haku knew Naruto wouldn't find out unless somebody told him.

"Its going fine Kyuubi-dono." Haku responded.

"That's good. The new attitude will help him find a new mate."

"A new mate? He has Itachi, why does he need a new mate?!?! He already has one!" Haku exclaimed, disrespectfully. He didn't understand why Naruto needed a new mate, Itachi was more then fine.

"No he doesn't, his last mate was killed. Stay tuned to what's going on. You may leave now."

"Kyu~" Haku was about to start something when his mate put his hand on his arm to silent him. Haku got it, Kyuubi was a demon lord, the strongest one there is. It would be suicide, to do it alone. Zabuza led Haku out of the room and into their bed room. On their way they saw the queen enter his sons room. So Haku knew he didn't have to consol Naruto, Minato would do that.

Kyuubi had to wait a minute for his son to enter the room. When Naruto did enter the room Kyuubi got right to it.

"Your mate is dead. Don't worry we can replace "

_**

* * *

**_

Sumoko- ….Hi peoples….

Alice- Sumoko.

Sumoko- They already know I'm a procrastinator. I'm still afraid of them though.

Alice- Don't be afraid. Don't be very afraid.

Sumoko- Imagine if I did this chapter before the last one, and left off before I told Naruto. You guys would hate me. Oh yeah I don't own Naruto like I said before: Itachi does, and he can do what ever he wants with Naruto.

Alice- Shi-chan said you cant say that, cause yeah.

Sumoko- Its not like I'm saying I own it. I say Itachi owns him and that one guy owns Itachi. So yeah…

Alice- okays.

Sumoko- time for the reviews! For every one who asked me to write I did… Yeah I know its been forever. I'm such a procrastinator, the only reason I wrote this chapter is because yeah.. I have finals next week.

living laughing dead~ Yeah I Gave you more.

Kyothefallenkit~ …mmhmm…

Dark Ravie~ Thank you.

Strawberry chan1~ I'm sorta kinda sorry for sorta killing Itachi. Ok, its drastic I know.. But yeah I have a plan. Sure I'm not amazing but yeah you'll get the plan.

Momocolady~ Thank you.

Mayonaka-Neko~ You didn't learn anything from this chapter… well you did but not much. You'll hear about Itachi soon.

a kitsunes light ~ You'll see, wait till the next chapter.

Hmm Yaoi~ There will be an extremely happy ending. Sure I'm going to put Naruto through hell, but he will end up happy. I have it all planed out. And Orochi will die, you gots no idea how, neither do I. And that will be a magical journey.

Black55widow~ YESH!

Sumoko- **I needs **_**help **_**peoples.** I don't know how I should have Naruto react to the death. Cause, yeah… there are a lot of ways some one can react to a loved one. So yeah, any suggestions you can give out will help me. I want either **crying like nonstop**, _disbelief for _awhile, or something else if it seems good.


	7. Chapter Six

_Difficult Engagements_

_Chapter 6_

Naruto **POV**

* * *

"Your mate is dead. Don't worry we can replace him." Kyuubi stated like it was nothing. huh? What's going on.

"What type of sick joke is this?!" Itachi just couldn't be dead; he is so young! This has to be one of Kyuubi's lies. He just wants to scare me, to teach me some stupid lesion. Itachi couldn't be dead!

"Your mate Itachi is dead. Pay attention. I will have new suitors for you to chose from in two days. You should be happy that I'm actually letting you choose." My bastard of father put it bluntly. I don't want a new mate, and I don't even need it. Itachi is NOT DEAD.

"Itachi cant be dead!!" I exclaim, he just cant be dead.

"He is, I got the news this morning. I am giving you two days to greave; that should be enough. He wasn't all that special any way." Kyuubi was wrong Itachi is special, he's amazing.

What if Itachi really is dead? He cant be, it just cant happen like that. Itachi's not dead. But… But what if he is? If he is dead… then I'm all alone. I don't want to be alone. Itachi would never leave me alone. He'd always be there, for me. He cant be dead. He just cant be.

He is isn't he, Kyuubi may be a bastard, but he doesn't lie. Itachi is dead. The tears are welling up in my eyes. I feel them spilling over the edge of my eyes. Itachi's dead and there is nothing I can do about it.

I start to break down in tears, I cant stop them. I doubt I ever will stop them. They just will keep falling like a waterfall. Why did he have to die?

"Stop crying, I said he can be replaced. Go to your room and wait. Soon you will forget all about him. Get him out of here." Kyuubi ordered who ever. That demon lifted me up and through me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The man with silver hair was carrying me out this hell.

I'm glad, I'm out of this hell. It feels like now the hell is growing over the entire castle. I fee the 'fire' spreading, everywhere.

Soon this entire castle will be nothing but sadness. I will have nothing to look forward to. No one to help me when I need it. Itachi died. My one true ray of hope. Now he's dead, and there is nothing.

* * *

Minato's point of view

* * *

I got bored waiting in my sons room for him. I think Kyuubi will break this news to him worse then the last time he had to do something(talking about checking virginity). When I heard him say 'replace him' that's when I got pissed. You cant replace someone you love, but he wouldn't know that. Its not like he loved any one. Not even me.

Kyuubi had an obsession with me, not love and I know it will never be love. For that I am glad. I'm glad that evil uncaring man will never love me. He would just ruin the name of love.

Now I have to focus on my beloved son and his world crashing down. He needs me, more then ever now.

That man was handing my son like he was dirt. He should be carried, softly, not rough. He is the only prince to the thrown, and they are treating him like a commoner I once was. At least my son has personality, not like the others of this stature.

"Carry my son with respect!" I demand. I don't want these men to man handle my boy. My son was suppose to have a man who loved and cared for him, now he has nothing. Why does this have to happen to my family.

* * *

Naruto POV

* * *

"Carry my son with respect!" My mom demanded. His loud commanding voiced boomed through my head. I now have I head ach from all the crying and the voice of my usually calm mother made it worse. The man carried me bridle style after my mother commanded it.

"Mama… I'm scared…" I really am, I have no idea what to do with out the man I love.

"Mama's here, and I'll always be there for you." My mom was following the man who was carrying me to my room. When we finally got there he just dropped me on my bed. Then he left, the room.

"Watch what your doing!" My mom shouted at the door. That yell made my head pound harder. I cant stop crying no matter how much my head hurts. Why did my only hope have to die? I hate this.

"Every things ok. Mamas here for you Naru-chan. I understand how you feel~" My mom rubbed my hair while saying all this shit. He doesn't know. I love Itachi, and my dad thinks I can replace him. He probably doesn't know what its like to lose a loved one! I think he's just saying what ever he can so he can make this run smother.

"NO YOU DON'T! Leave me alone! You don't know what its like to lose some one you love!" I yell at him, he doesn't under stand how it is to lose a loved one. Sure he's been with Kyuubi and he's a bastard, but he doesn't know what its like. I don't want him here pitting me.

"Ok Naru-chan." My mom looks so sad, he's looking down like he's about to cry. "I love you. Take care of your self. Mama will be here in the morning. So mama can help you."

Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at him, I mean he was just trying to help me. He doesn't mean any harm.

I cant believe I ever doubted my love for Itachi. Why would I question his love; he'd never become the bastard like Kyuubi. I'm just so stupid!! I hate my self, why would I ever doubt Itachi, I love him-he loves me. No question, now he's dead. I cant ever see him again. He cant hold me any more.. Why am I such an idiot!

I love him.

* * *

FLASH BACK

((A week before Naruto's heat.))

* * *

On a warm summer evening me and Itachi are in the forest. Usually he took me out to the forest when he came over. I'm not allowed unless he's with me. Kyuubi thinks its to dangerous for me to be out here. Even with my body guards.

We are in my favorite place, near the lake. Its very beautiful out here. We are on a ledge of the shore, almost touching the water. The sun was just setting and it just looked serene. I looked at the colors on the water, while Itachi was looking at me.

"Tachi why are you looking at me like that?" I ask, he's been looking at me for the longest time now. He's just smiling like he knows something, I don't. Its kinda creeping me out. Not major but just a little.

"Your just so beautiful." His large calloused hand comes to rub at my lightly tanned cheek. His face leaning towards mine, he's going to kiss me. I can feel it coming on. I close my eyes, to prepare for it.

He kisses my forehead. I hate when Tachi does this. I look up an him with a pout; he looks nice with the sun set. Itachi then surprised me by kissing my lips! He's so sweet.

He then held me close to his body as the sun went completely down.

"Now Naru-chan this is why I really brought you here." Itachi said, I wondered what he meant by that.

My curiosity was subdued when I saw all the little fire files buzzing around. It looked so beautiful. Little lights just dancing above the water, its breath taking.

* * *

How could I doubt that love? He never hurt me like my dad did. He cared about my feelings so much. I'm just so stupid…

I'm feeling at the collar he gave me. I can almost feel him holding my hand over the collars crest. Itachi's clans crest. I know he's not.

I'm looking at my closet, Itachi always gave me clothes and scrolls as gifts. Except for one Christmas he didn't give me any scrolls. Last years Christmas, he just gave me a kimono, and chocolates. The chocolates are so sweet.

* * *

FLASH BACK

* * *

This year I was aloud out of the castle for Christmas, I was so happy. Its not like I hate the house, I just don't like my dad. I feel bad mom has to be with him. I have no idea why, well besides me. Why would mom be with that bastard. It just makes absolutely no sense.

I'm with Itachi, Aunt Tsunade, and Uncle Jaraya. We're at their cottage, and its snowing out side. I actually get to walk in it. I can never do anything like that at home. Kyuubi says its too dangerous.

We all are by the nice warm fire, about to exchange gifts. My gift to Itachi, my mom helped me fine it, was a new sword. Apparently the maker is some really famous demon. I hope he likes it.

"Naruto-chan! Here you go!" My aunt said gleefully, on sake. She drank about 2 bottles now. Uncle Jaraya is only on his first, wait I stand corrected, he grabbed out his second. She put a nicely wrapped box in my hand.

I tear open the shiny green and red wrapping paper. I jewelry box is in side. Okays lets find out what she got me. I pulled off the top and there was a replica of Tsunade's necklace.

I decide to put it on, for her sake((not the drink)). Mom said it was nice to wear something as soon as possible if it's a gift. To show that you appreciate it.

I have trouble clasping it, Itachi seemed to notice my frustrations, and helped me. He placed his hands over mine. Then he clasped the necklace and adjusted it. He's so sweet.

"Here." he holds out his gift to me.

"Thank you." I say as he give me the gift.

I slowly unwrapped this gift, I don't want to rush this. Itachi already got his gift earlier. I don't mind that he already got it.

I opened the box the gift was in; it turned out to be a dark red kimono, with a green obi. Christmas colors, I smile at that. I pressed the kimono on my body. Like I'm trying it on.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah."

"Awww… How cute!" Tsunade was hanging over Jaraya. I get a deep blush at this. My face now probably rivals the kimono.

"Its getting late. Come on Naruto, lets go to our room." Itachi said as he stood up. He held his hand out for me. Tsunade was making kissy faces as a joke. She's just so silly some times. I grab his hand fast, and get pulled up.

He walks with me to our room, there are two futons laid out. Tsunade must have separated them. I understand why but come on its not like Itachi is going to do anything. Whatever Itachi moves them together. He likes to be close to me.

"Here's your second gift. " Itachi gave me a bag, I open it expecting scrolls. There weren't any just chocolate, wrapped up in pretty paper.

"Try it. You'll like it." after Itachi says that I open one and pop it in my mouth. Slowly I let it melt and role over my toung. Its delicious. Such a rich flavor. I slowly swallow it.

"Its amazing, Itachi." I take another out of the bag. Then place the bag near my stuff.

I walk straight to the futon Itachi is laying on. He pulls up the blanket for me to lay down with him.

I cuddle up into his arms that he wrapped around me. I pull up the chocolate, and unwrap it. Itachi loves sweets. So I place it against his lips, so he can have it. It seems to make him happy.

"You know that was a gift was for you."

"I know, but its fun to share."

* * *

I go to my closet, it's the first time I've ever really picked out my clothes. I scan the closet for the kimono he gave me. When I find it I striped of my clothes right then(every thing but my underwear). Then I just put on the red kimono, its warm. I don't bother tying it.

I go to the top of my dresser. Open up the box with the chocolate; I still have some left. I grabbed the bag, then went to my bed.

Sitting on my bed, I unwrap the first chocolate and put it in my mouth, savoring the taste. Like I did the first time I had them. Its still delicious.

* * *

REVIEWS!

Chronos guardian: I don't know if badass is a good thing in this situation. But hell I'll take it as a complement. The next chapter that I already wrote half of (go me); I decided to split it up because it would have been too long, and I don't want you guys waiting and thinking of ways to touchier me for what's going to happen next. Any way the next chapter will tell you how Kyuubi and Minato gets together.

DarkRavie: Thank you.

Lovely Mystery: Thank you, Its right now. You should be glad; it usually takes me about a month to update. Be glad I have finals. **PRO**crastination!

XSapphirexXxRoseX: You'll see.. People always ask that question; I cant say with out ruining the story.

Kyothefallenkit: I'll think about that.

XXcakeistheonlytruthXx: Because if he didn't die, there would be no plot.

CrimsonWolfDemon: Yeah; at the beginning seriously I was going to make him a nice guy, but that changed over time. Him being a bastard now fits my story. Your going to hate him even more next chapter.

Sa-co: everythings going to be ok.

Black55wido: okies.

A baby's shadow tear: I like your review, its comical. You have to stay out of my mind.. I don't want you getting lost, then I'd have to send a search party instead of writing. You've got most of it right; I mean a few key details off but yeah. So pretty please stay out of my mind..

Strawberrychan1: you'll see what happens.

-emerald jaguar-: I love your review, made me giggle. Sure you're mad, but substitution words are fun to see when some one is mad.

Ayin: That helps me out a lot. Sorry about your grand father.

Debsdragons: you can call him Naru-chan.

Carmade: Okies.

Sano: Yes he is, he is a big meany head.

Anime-4ever44: ok.


	8. Chapter Seven

Difficult Engagements

_Chapter 7_

Minato **POV**

* * *

He doesn't know, how much I know about loss. It doesn't matter… I never wanted him to know. So I shouldn't be shocked when he says stuff like that. He just doesn't know. I can feel the tears start to fill up my eyes.

* * *

FLASH BACK

* * *

"Kuroda! Where are you?" I look around the forest, near my house(he likes to hang out here a lot). Uchiha Kuroda, is my boyfriend, he said he wont mate me until I turn the proper age(I'm 15(Demon age) couple months to the proper age, so it doesn't matter any more). Its not like I'm royalty or something. So it shouldn't matter, but because it matters to him it matters to me. I need to find him, I heard that the new demon lord(I think his name is Kyuubi or something) is stopping by our village to pick up worriers for his armies.

I'm sure he will be on the list; he's an Uchiha. A strong prominent older male(28/ yeah I know he's a lot older then me but I love him), who could kick just about anyone's ass. He has dark raven hair, like most of the Uchiha's, and dark cobalt eyes. If Kuroda gets picked then we will have to go to the central kingdom.

I want him to be aware about what his decisions will do to him and me. I'm sure he could make it in a big city, but I doubt I could. I'd try to stick it out for him, but who knows what would happen. I don't care, what ever happens will happen. I'll be with the man I love and nothing else will matter.

"Minato.. I'm right here what do you want to talk to me about so urgently?" He appeared right behind me, I hate when he does that. I look back to see his face, he uses this as an opportunity to kiss me. It turned passionate fast. The next thing I know I'm flat on my back on the forest floor, barley breathing.

"Ku…ro…da, stop for… a second." I say between kisses. He stops. "Ok, I heard that the new demon lord is looking for new sol~"

He silences me with a kiss.

"You said a second." He said between kisses. I realized that there wasn't anything I could do. Kuroda will just keep on doing what he's doing, so I do the only thing possible: join him. His lips slowly drift down to my neck where he spends some time. It seems like that's his favorite place. I moan at his ministrations.

He slowly stops what he's doing. Kuroda does this a lot, he's had to wait for ever for me and he's still waiting. He tries to get as close to me as possible, with out going too far. Soon(2 three months) I will be an Uchiha, Uchiha Minato sounds good. I cant wait till its permanent. He held me close under the closes tree he could find.

"Now like I was saying earlier. The new demon lord is looking for new solders. I was wondering if you've been asked yet?" I said as fast as I could; I didn't want to be interrupted.

"Yes but I wanted to get your oppion of it before I accept it or not. So what is it?" He ask. Right now I'm trying to read his face, where does he want to go. Damn it why does he have to be so hard to read. I look close in his eyes hoping that they will lead me to the end of this mystery.

"Well I think.." I think I need a distraction till I figure out what he wants. I don't want to ruin his life by picking the wrong thing.

"KURODA! Come out here the Demon Lord is going to be here in a few minutes!" A nameless savor shouts out; this is perfect! I can see how he reacts, then tell him what I want.

"Minato, what do you want me to do?" He ask one more time.

"KURODA!" The Uchiha shouts again.

"I think~"

"There you are Kuroda! Get away from you lover and get into the compound. The lord is going to be here soon." I see now its Matoko((I think that's Itachi's moms name; this is me Sumoko talking)) who is shouting this.

"Fine. Mina-chan come with me to the compound and go to my room. I'll go see the Demon Lord then I'll come see you and get your answer." He really does want my oppion, Kuroda doesn't call me 'Mina-chan' unless he really cares. Should I go some where I don't want if he wants to. Do I even not want to go there.. I ponder theses thoughts on the way to his room.

"Minato, I love you." He kisses me as he leaves. I look around his room, its part of an Condo complex in the Uchiha compound. If we went to the city, we mite be able to get a house. Getting a house here is hard because so many people have prestablished lots. You'd have to be part of the main branch to get a house. Right now this place is fine, but when I get pregnant, and have kids we'd have to look for a bigger place.

Its hard to do that on a compound like this. We cant move off the compound, with out bad things being said about us. In this community being an Uchiha is big you have a reputation to uphold. I don't want to bring his down if we'd have to move to the near by town. If we go to the city because of him being part of the new army or a guard its all good. We mite be able to get another lot when the other people leave, if we stay.

I don't want to just think about me. What if he doesn't want to go, and I force him. I don't want to be the person he hates, because he's in a bad situation. I love Kuroda.

The noise of the New Demon Lord coming on to the compound breaks me out of my thoughts. I'll just see his reaction and then give him mine. My discomfort wont mean anything if he's happy there; besides it mite be fine there. I don't know, but I will.

I look out the window to see, the person I think is the new Demon Lord. The man has fiery red hair. He looks to be a few years older then me not to much older maybe like 17-ish. Witch is weird; such a young man ruling the kingdom. He must be really strong. I open the window so I can get a better view of my boyfriends face. Every body lined up to be judged by him. They made them self look as strong as possible. My boyfriend is looking like he normally does maybe he doesn't want to leave here.

The demon lord looks up to this window, is he smiling. That's a little weird, but whatever. He goes through the rows of Uchiha's he stops at my boyfriend. I take a closer look. He's smiling, Kuroda is smiling. He must want to impress him. So he does want to go to the city; well I can handle that. No problem.

The demon lord looks up here again. I decide to wave, no biggy. I should be friendly to him, he mite be my future mates boss.

Him going though the lines takes forever, I ended up closing the window awhile ago; now I'm just waiting on my boyfriends bed. Maybe I can surprise him with something sexy. I've got it!

I quickly go to my mates dresser, and pick out a shirt of his. Then I strip my self of all clothes. I just put on his shirt, it reaches just below my member. Perfect!

Now I've got to get the room ready. I close the blinds, and light some candles. Then I go out to the living/dining area((His condo is a smallish 1 bedroom)), and turn off all the lights. I lye on his couch, so when he opens the door he can see me. Right away.

I just wait a while till the door finally opened. When it did, it wasn't who I expected. Well it was but he had someone with him.

The demon lord, he saw me half naked. Some one other they Kuroda saw me like this. Oh god! I quickly cover up my crotch with a pillow.

"Minato." I blushed so much, I cant believe it. Kuroda sounds so serious, damn if I knew I wouldn't do this! The Demon lord looks satisfied, why would he look like that?

"Ummm… I'll be right back!" I shout as I dash towards his room, I'm so glad now that he lives in such a small place.

* * *

Kyuubi Point of View

* * *

That boy is cute and adventurous. He would be a fun little mate. Kuroda, doesn't seem to have mated him yet. So he is free game.

"Kyuubi-sama. You where saying about the army." Kuroda interrupted my thoughts.

"Kuroda-san, you would make a fine addition to the army. I want you to be high up. You seem to be a loyal person. I will have you do some test, before I rank you." I say to him. I want a strong and loyal army to follow me. I plan on taking over more land for my kingdom. With the new land I will have a wife.

That blonde haired, blue eyed beauty will become my wife. With such a soft voice, even in distress. Lovely. He will be my wife. I will make sure of that. Some one as cute as that will make a wonderful queen. I don't even care I will have to have some woman bear my child.

* * *

Back to Minato's POV

* * *

"Minato." Kuroda says my name after the demon lord left. I didn't come out, it would have been extremely embarrassing. I did get dressed though. I left his room and went to the living room.

"I'm sorry!" I didn't want some one else to see me like that. Ok lets hope he excepts this apology.

"Sorry for what. That would have been amazing if I came in alone." He said with a smirk. "Now then, what was your answer?"

Its ok now I know, and I can make an informed decision. Kuroda wants to go to the city then so do I.

"If you want to… you can join up. I'm fine with us moving to the city." I say self assured.

"You really are?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Ok then. Lets get to what you wanted to do when I came home." Kuroda said as he pounced on me. Giving me many kisses.

* * *

"Minato, I have to tell you this." Kuroda seemed hesitant to tell me this. Oh god what's wrong.

"What is it?" Do I even want to know?

"I have to say, that legally I cant take you with me; when I go to the city." Kuroda said to me.

"What do you mean?" How come I cant come up with him to the city.

"You're underage. I cant take you unless we've mated. I've got to be at the city by next week." Kuroda explains. "So, I want you to wait for me for the next couple of months. Ok?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I wait for you." I state, there is no reason I wouldn't wait for my love. He puts his hand on my cheek.

"I just wanted to make sure you would. If you have any doubts in your head, you can think about them with in the next months. Make sure you really want to move in with me." He kissed me again.

"I'll be lonely when your gone." I say to him.

* * *

Kuroda has been gone for 3 weeks now. Its been so long since I've seen him. I wish I was old enough when he left. I hate being here all alone. I'm working on my parents little farm.

My parents own a very small farm, with a few animals. A lot of the food is used to support the family. They sell whatever they can, after it goes through us. It's a large loving family though… Well kinda..

Any way I love working on this farm. Its so relaxing. Being alone for hours on end.

I see a mop of red hair coming towards me. It's Kyuubi, why is he here. He is a demon lord now; why bother with such a small town.

"Hello."

"Uuh.. Hello." I say.

"I would like to talk to your parents. Do you know where they are?" He asked me. I wonder what he wants to do with my parents.

"Yeah they are inside the house over there." I say while pointing to my house.

"Thank you." He says with a sly smile. Its kinda weird the way he looks at me. Its kinda how Kuroda does.

* * *

Kyuubi again

* * *

My future wife was working the fields. Soon he will be living the life. I will make sure he is pampered. He shall fill my other needs.

I enter this _house, _that he lives in. How my future mate can live in such a small house makes no sense to me. It doesn't matter soon he shall live with me.

"Kyuubi-dono, you are here early." The mother of my future mate says. She is still cleaning up.

"I suppose. I would like to get down to business." I say, getting straight to the point.

"Ok, would you like some tea?" She asked me while leading me to a back room meant for guest. The father was already in the room. I sat down.

"Sure." I say then the woman quickly scampered into what I assumed was the kitchen.

"Kyuubi-dono, could you tell me why you would like to mate my son. Is it because you've heard that he is a carrier." The father said. He is a _**carrier**_! That is perfect, strong children can be birthed though him.

"That is one of the reasons, yes. I also believe that he would make a wonderful mate. A perfect counter part for me." I say smoothly.

The mother of my mate, comes back in with tea. She places a cup right in front of me, and pours tea in. She did the same for her husband. She then puts the kettle in the middle of the table. My mate must be getting great training from his mother. If this is how the mother acts, my mate will be the same. I smirk at this thought.

"Excuse me, but my boy already has a mate." The mother said.

"I've spoken with him. He told me he has no desire to be with your son." I lie to them.

"That cant be, they seemed to be in love." The mother said in disbelief.

"He found some one he like more in the city." Now I gave a reason, they have to believe me now.

"Really?"

"Yes. I've had interest in you son for quite a while now. I have a desire to mate him. By law I need your permission to take him out of your care. I merely want to do that so he can be accustomed to the life he will have with me." I assure them.

"That does make sense." The father said. He has a desire to give the son to me. I can tell this now. All I need is the dominates permission.

"It does. Are you sure he likes you though?" The mother asked ruining the connection I had with her husband.

"Yes are you sure?"

"I am sure he will like living with me."

"Well if you are sure, I give you permission." The father said exactly what I wanted him to.

* * *

Third person POV

* * *

"Excuse me, you are _Kurodas_ mate right?" A woman with dark brown hair asked Minato.

"Yes, I am why?"

"I have been asked to pick you up, by him. You have been given permission to go to the city."

"Really?!" You could see the excitement plainly on Minatos face.

"Yes, please enter that carriage there." She pointed to the beautiful carriage on her left. Minato followed blindly.

* * *

Minatos POV

* * *

I was surprised when the woman brought me to the castle. Shouldn't we stop by the city. That's where I am going to live, right?

Maybe she just wants to take me to him first. Yeah that must be it.

"Follow me." The brown haired woman said to me. I did as she told. She was leading me deeper and deeper with in the castle walls. She then lead me to a door.

When the woman, who never told me her name, opened the door. She told me to be careful and to do as I was told. I'm confused by this.

I waited on the bed for awhile hopeing my mate will be here soon. When the door fianly opened I was shocked to see who it was. Kyuubi. First my home, now his. Its weird that I've seen him so much.

I don't under stand why. He always seems to be satisfied to see me.

"Hello." He said with a smirk, the I know something you don't know smirk. I hate that smirk!

"Hi, again." I respond.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Manito. Why?"

((What is your favorite color?/I needed to add this joke in))

"Minato, sounds nice to the ears. I would like to know what to call my mate." He said courtly.

"I'm not your mate!" I exclaimed. Where does this guy get off. Making will accusations like that.

"Not now but you will be."

"I'll never be your mate! I already have one anyway." I shout.

"I hoped you wouldn't have said that." he said not caring either way. He then demanded. "Bring him out."

Three men came into this room when Kyuubi said that. Two where people I did not now the other was Kuroda. Kuroda, my love, was bound in hard metal chains. Looking helpless. The two men left then.

Kyuubi grasped at his sword, and pulled it out. No he cant, he cant kill Kuroda. Kuroda mouth "I love you." to me.

"NOOO!! Stop!" I yell, hoping I could get though to him. He is an insane killer. He placed it at Kurodas neck. Pulled it back, the slashed my loves neck off. The blood poured every where. Kyuubi then sheathed his sword.

I ran up to my dead mate. He's now decapitated. How?! Why?! I held his body close to mine. Hoping that some how that will help him. That that will bring him back to life. I know it wont.

Kyuubi grabbed me underneath my chin. Yanking me up. It was so painful.

"I'm sorry I had to do that. I needed to make sure you would under stand how serious I am." He said calmly. My love is dead and he is calm.

He then dragged me to the bed. My body is covered with Kurodas blood. He shoved me so roughly on the bed.

* * *

Look away if you don't want to see Kyuubi hurting Minato.

* * *

He quickly tore off my shirt. He looked at me with lust. His cruel eyes scanning my body, it made me feel so filthy. He was making me dirty by just looking at me. He then attached himself to my neck, sucking and biting, mercilessly.

All my time with Kuroda doing similar things to me, my body got accustomed to doing stuff like this. So I started to feel pleasure from his ministrations. No!

"NO stop!!" I shout at the top of my lungs.

"You are mine. So submit to me." he said then he hit me so hard. After he hit me he went back to my neck. Like it didn't matter that I didn't want it. To him it didn't. I struggle at everything he's doing. I'm to scared to actually hit him, but I squirm and wiggle.

He went down to my nipples. Then he lapped and sucked at them relentlessly. I cant help the pleasure I'm getting form this bastard. I look over from his face. I look all around this room, I don't want to see his evil eyes. I laid eyes on my loves decapitated head. Kurodas eyes are wide open in pain.

I sob openly. Kyuubi hit me again. I cant stand this.

"Stop! Please." I beg of him, I don't want him touching me. I would hate to be tainted, like he is doing. He doesn't stop. Infact he gets rougher, and rougher. Biting hard on my body. His head going lower.

He eventually reaches my naughty places. Kuroda has barley even touched me there. Sure we went far, but usually it never went down south. On occasion it did. I don't want this man getting the pleasure my lover has barley touched.

I gasped when he tore off my pants. The fabric ripping off my body, hurt so badly. His sharp nails where tearing at my flesh. Blood seeping from my wounds. He touched around my penis, through my underwear.

Touching around it. Fondling, he looked pleased at it standing attention. He then groped at my bum. No.. He tore down my underwear.

"NO!!" I shout again. Again my yells go unheard. He was to preoccupied to hit me this time though.

His fingers probing at my crack. Sliding a finger down at my hole. Slowly testing the waters. While still touching my penis. I struggle as hard as I can against this strong man.

"Noo!! No! no.. plea..se stop.. " My shouting slows down to a whimper. My pleas where not heard by deaf ears, he actually did stop.

I found that to be a false hope. He unzipped his paints, and pulled out his erection. Oh no! Oh no! I don't want this; how can he do this to me.

Instead of penetrating my hole in my neither regions, he rubs his dick against my face. He wants a blow job. I look anywhere but there, any where was my loves face again. How can this happen to me.

He slapped me with his penis. It was disgusting. The precum dripped onto my face.

He pressed it against my lips, then like a harpoon. Jammed it in to my mouth.

"Bite and I'll kill you." He threaten. He would go through with it too. I cry, while he goes back in forth, fucking my mouth. The tears stream down my face mixing with his precum.

After what seemed like forever, he spilled his load into me.

"Swallow." Another demand by this cruel tyrant. All I could do was obey.

* * *

With in the two months it took for me to turn 16, I was advertised as his bride. Trained in all the things I needed to know, to be a proper wife. I hated it. Every night I saw my dead Kurodas face while I was sleeping. I cried so much, he didn't seem to care.

On the final day of semi-freedom. I was raped. He forced me to mate him, after the ceremony. I cried, screamed and begged nothing stopped him; nothing ever would. I soon found out that I was pregnant. I hated and loved that news. I always wanted to be a mother(a mother of Kurodas child). I had to be a mother of Kyuubi's child though. After that child I decided I wont have any more of his children.

In the end it doesn't matter who's child it is. He is my child. I will love him no matter what. I will take care of him, no matter how much I have to sacrifice. I hope that he can have a great life. A happy life with some one he loves.

* * *

"Minato, what are you doing here, when you should be in our room." Kyuubi said, glaring at me. "He can get over it. You still have duties as my wife. That doesn't change under any situation."

"Kyuubi, he needs me." I plea.

"If he needed you, then why are you out here, instead of in there." He said pointed to the room.

"….because… Because.." I'm looking for an answer but I cant find one right away.

"Its because he doesn't need someone like you. He shouldn't even have you comforting him. I know why you wanted Itachi to be Naruto mate in the first place." he stated mater-a-factly.

"Because I wanted him to be happy!" I exclaim.

"No, its because you wanted him to live your life. Well the life you wanted." He grabs my arm roughly, yanking me up. It hurts so much, this is only the beginning.

"I want him to be happy."

"You want to be happy. Living your life through your son, pathetic. That's why you chose the older brother instead of the younger one. Your _Kuroda _was older right? You couldn't settle for some one younger. You wanted everything to be perfect. You are sick. And I aloud you to do so." Kyuubi said, my one true loves name with venomous tone. Such hate was put into that one word.

"You're wrong!" I wouldn't try to live my life through my son. I just want him to be happy. I know Itachi makes him happy, sure its very similar of how Kuroda made me feel. But its not the reason why I chose him.

"No, I'm not. You wanted your little Naruto to live happily ever after with Itachi. Well that didn't happen. Now we are going to do it my way." his way will hurt my baby more then ever.

"I can find some one better, please! Naruto can be loved again. Some one you chose wont love him."

"You tried your way and failed. My way never fails. Why do you think I've got you. It benefits me. Naruto will be with some one now that will benefit the kingdom."

"What about Naruto!"

"What about him. He will like the life he is given. I've already got some suitors ready for him. I'll be nice and let him chose. If he doesn't like the first 4, then he will not have a choice with the fifth, though."

"At least give him more time! He needs it to grieve." I plea again, please let him give Naruto more time.

"Why should I do that?"

"He needs it."

"Minato, tell me why I should let him grieve. 'He needs it' isn't a good enough answer. What do I get out of him having more time." Kyuubi puts me on the spot. He always needs thing put logical.

"Ummm.. Ummm.. Because… Hes… He just does, ok! I don't want to see him so sad, give him time. For me?" I shout, and beg.

"For you. For you, I'll give him more time. It took you 2 months to get over that Kuroda, then that's what it will take for him. He is your little experiment. Lets see how much he does resemble you."

DUN DUN DUUUNNN

* * *

3ed person point of view

* * *

"Lets split up." Orochimaru said to his silver haired uke. "Spread my sent in the opposite direction. Go to the abandoned hide out. Then after a week come back."

Kabuto went in the opposite direction, because his master demanded it. He didn't want to, in his current state. Currently in heat, he wanted to be as close to Orochimaru as possible.

Kabuto went towards the **west((**I'm bolding it for my benefit, so I can just look back at this chapter and find out later. If I need to reference it.**))** hide out. Unaware of the teen following him. His red piercing eyes tracing his every movement.

* * *

OH SNAP, crackle, pop! Itachi IS alive. Yeah a few of you got that. I felt like I had to this chapter prove that he is alive. So I wouldn't have to keep saying you'll see.

Ok some very nice person, I'm pretty sure it's a person(could be an alien, or maybe a zombie(I'm just kidding with the zombie thingy)… don't really know), drew me fan art. Give Blackhurt17 a round of applause. Blackhurt made Naruto female though… Just so you know this is **NOT**** FEMnaru**. Its not. I just make him girly, cause it fit's the story. Blackhurt did such a good job on the dress, in chapter six. Its _just how I imagined _it.** Go you! ***dances*

OH yeah for any one who does make me fan art tell me over a review, I _**never**_, like never ever, _**check my email**_. By the time I get to it its over flowed I just delete a lot of stuff. So yeah, just remember.

Talking about fan art, I'm coloring my second fan art of this. Soon it will be up on my devianart. For you alls to see.

REVIEWS! I loves them, they inspire me to write so much.

Crimson Wolf Demon: I know he is such an ass. He's just going to become a bigger meany. As the story goes on. I know exactly how I want this to end. It could change over time though. I like the ending though.

Only 4 you: I got threatened with minions, I'm soooo happy. *tears of joy in my eyes*

-emerald jaguar- : lols Its ok cussing is a bad habit. I have it, I cant stop. Some times you need it, but most of the time its just a potty mouth. Tell me when your wolf dragon has a name.

Black hurt 17: Itachi faked his death. I don't want him to change, cause I love the ending in my head. Kyuubi will be mean till the end…

Lovely Mistery: Well that's how they got together, I know its not romantic. Its kinda evil yeah…. I'm a bitch….

Dracomancer Princess: I'm going to make it Gaara, but before him there are going to be others. AND Sasuke is with Orochimaru.

_**Make my holiday happy and REVIEW!**_

_Its cheep. So cheep its free. My gift to you guys took me hours((it was writeing these chapters))._


	9. Chapter Eight

Difficult Engagements

_Chapter 8_

Third person **POV**

_**

* * *

**_

"Naruto…" Minato said through the door. "Can I come in?"

I looked around my dishelmed room; light streaming through the part in the curtains, clothes, scrolls and chocolates scattered around my room. I wonder if I should let him in. I don't want to face him after I yelled at him last night.

"Yeah.." I swallowed my fear. Mom walks in with a try in her hand.

"Baby, are you ok? Here have some lunch." mom said to me. I cant believe its lunch already! I slept in so much..

"Thanks." I didn't answer his question. He gave me the try, I just noticed that it had ramen on it. For some reason I say "I'm not aloud to have ramen."

"I know, but what your dad doesn't know, wont hurt you. " Mom's smile winded. I quickly started to eat the ramen.

I slowed down because of the way mommy was looking at me. I should apologies fro yesterday.

"I'm sorry… about yesterday."

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault."

"I know. I just shouldn't have yelled." I say between bites.

"I've got an idea. Why don't we go to the garden today!" He said happily.

"Sure, mom." I don't really want to go, but I have to make up for yesterday's outburst.

We sat down in my bed talking about useless things, moms tiring to keep me preoccupied. So I don't think of Itachi. He's doing his best job at it. When I finished my ramen, we finished are talking, he told me I could get ready any time to go to the garden. Then he left with the empty bowl of ramen.

I rested for awhile, before I looked for clothes for me to wear. It's a lot harder then it looks when Haku does it.

"Want help?" Speak of the devil. Haku didn't wait for an answer from me. When he was rummaging through my clothes he found a teddy bear.

"Where did this come from?" Haku said while holding the tan teddy from the leg.

"Probably Itachi, I cant be sure though." Every so often Itachi would present me with gifts.

"Yeah. You know what, you should put this on your bed." Haku said with a smile, "For good luck."

"That's a great idea." I say as I take it to my bed to put it on.

When I returned Haku shoved a bunch of clothes into my hands.

"Put those on. I'll be out here waiting for you." Haku said as he left the room.

It was a pair of jean shorts, and an orange t. I undressed and put them on. After the clothes where on, I looked at my self in the mirror. I look like hell.

"Naruto are you ready?" My mom shouted through the door.

"Yeah…"

"Good lets get going!"

Haku was with us doing his job as a body guard. Sometimes I wonder where Zabuza is when he's not with us. He mite have another job, cause its almost always Haku who's with me. Haku must be sad being away from Zabuza.

"Naruto I want you to know, no matter what happens you can talk to me." Haku reassured me.

"I know."

* * *

Two months later

Naruto's first date

* * *

"Haku do I have to wear this?!"

"Yes, now stop complaining." He commanded.

"But its uncomfortable!"

"Fine, I'll get you something else." Haku says as he goes back into my walk in closet. This has been going on for an hour now and Haku still hasn't given up. I want him to stop so I don't have to go on this date. That dad forced me to go on.

"Here this is final." Haku handed me a light blue dress shirt and a pair of tight fitting jeans.

"Fine." I pouted. I'm not going to win this one. I put on the clothes reluctantly.

"Good," Haku said. "Now you have to meet him in the west balcony. He's from the bug tribe, probably going to be very reclusive. So you mite be the one doing all the talking."

"I don't want to do this."

"I know, sweetie. Now get your fine ass out there."

"Fine."

* * *

"So… What do you like to do?" I try to start up a conversation again with Shino. The bug boy is extremely quiet. Like a mime, only with out all the funny movement.

"hmmm.."

"Ok.. What is it like where you live?"

"…"

I'm soooo bored. Why the hell did dad set me up with him. Its like he wants him to fail. I wonder if that place is still as beautiful as it was before. Its very pretty out tonight with the full moon.

There's a cute little caterpillar eating a leaf behind his head. Maybe I could look at that for the rest of this so called date. All its doing is destroying it. That's how my life is going to be isn't it. I'm going to end up the victim of who ever I'm with next.

Obviously Kyuubi wouldn't have picked me a good mate. I know mom picked Itachi for me. Kyuubi will just pick some one who would dominate me, like he does with mom.

What do I even have to live for any more? Nothing Itachi's gone, dads going to take over my life. Control me from the sidelines. Every decision I make will really be one of his.

The date, if you can call it that, ended. I don't want to be here any more. I could very easily sneak out and see that place again.

So I do just that. Its so easy to sneak out for some reason. I've never had trouble with it. Sometimes I'm found out, but that's usually hours after the fact.

I finally reach the lake deep in the forest. Its still beautiful. I place my bare feet into the water.

Then I take a step.

'_I could finally join Itachi.'_

I take one more steep.

'_And away from my dad.'_

Another.

'_Itachi and I could live together for eternity.'_

Then another.

'_I could be set free. From all of this._

One more.

Eventually I went from my toes in the water to my shoulders. My tails are swooshing through the waters. Clothes soaking wet. Fireflies, flying above my head. There buzz my song of death.

'_Just a few more steps. I'll be with you soon Itachi.'_

One.

Two.

Thr~

* * *

Bet cha' hate me now. Well you'll see what happens in the next chapter soon. I'm almost finished with it. Yeah some really depressing stuff happens in the next one. So yeah, be prepared, be very prepared.

I know this chapter is a bit rushed and not edited, but I want to get the next one out as soon as I can.

Dark Ravie- It wont be soon, soon, but it will be soon.

XXRomanXx- *Blushes* Thanks so much.

Strawberrychan1- Whats with people asking that kind of stuff. I cant tell you, it would ruin all the suspense I'm trying to make.

BonneNuit - Thank you.

Only4you- Thanks so much. Their evil minion glare was kinda freaking me out.

1animegal - Yeah I feel bad for him.

CrimsonWolfDemon- I doesn't like cookies, I like cupcakes though. I know Kyuubi is such an ass.


	10. Chapter Nine

Difficult Engagements

_Chapter 9_

Gaara **POV**

_**

* * *

"Gaara. Today you are meeting the child of Kyuubi. I want you to be nice and not kill him. This is very, very important that you be on your best behavior." My father said to me, he is still kind of afraid of me. Since I killed my moms bother.**_

He still talks down at me, like I am insignificant. I know deep down he hates me. He wishes I died with my mom. It wasn't even my fault she died. It was his. It doesn't matter now any way.

"Fine." I say as strong as I can but its hard to sound intimidating when your only six and still holding a teddy bear.

"Lets get going. Kankuro look after your brother. Make sure he doesn't go on a killing spree."

"Yes father." He hated that job.

* * *

Kankuro followed me around, its was extremely annoying. Maybe I should finally kill him. Its not like he could succeed in stopping me going on a killing spree.

"Tee-hee. Mommy! Stop its!" I heard a child's voice shout. I don't know why I followed the noise. That's what started it all. My sleepless nights with thoughts of him. The desires I have. Everything.

When I found the source of the noise, I was shocked at the affection. Is this how a mother is suppose to be?

The woman was playing with her son, just spraying him with water from the hose. Soaking his hair and clothes with water. They where both giggling. It was a beautiful site, I wished I could be apart of.

That's when the hose flared up and water hit me. Kankuro was scared and thought that that would be what sparked my killing desire. The water doused any ideas about murdering any one, all I want to do is join them.

"Oh! My I'm so sorry about that." The woman said to me. "Lets get you cleaned up. You too Naruto! Come on, what's your name?"

"Gaara."

"Oh, your him! Well welcome to my humble abode." She held out her hand to mine. If I would have known what would have followed I would have stopped right there and left. I didn't know what I know now, so I followed them. Just so I could be near that charming boy. Who's hair is as bright as the sun and eyes as clear as the sky.

"Hello, Gaawa! I'm Naruto." The cheerful boy said to me. Why isn't he giving me the respect I deserve. I'll show him.

The mother called a servant to get us towels. When the servant came back with the towels, the mom put one in my hand and told me to dry off. While she was drying off her own son. I will never get that kind of love, I don't deserve it.

"Oh, do you want some help too?" She shifted over to me and dried off my hair and clothes. "It looks like your clothes are going to take a little longer to dry Gaara-kun. Do you want to change out of them?"

"Yeah…"

"Okies, I think you can fit into Naruto's clothes. Follow me." she held her hand out to mine. They led me down to a room where they dried me off and changed my clothes.

Its surprising how many dresses and skirts this boy has. It took the mom forever to find me a pair of pants.

Naruto was just playing with me, the rest of the day. It took me awhile to warm up to him, but once I did I was in his trap. I wanted him to remember me, so I gave him my stuffed teddy bear.

* * *

The time I realized I didn't have a chance with him, he was playing hide and go seek. The other kids forgot about him; after their parents called them. He was alone, but not for long. I tried to be the first one to talk to him.

I was not successful, an older boy, probably twelve or so, got to him first. He was so sad a second ago, now he's all smiles. Apparently this boy was important to Naruto. I was told I had a chance with this boy to be my mate.

After seeing that display I know I have a snowballs chance in Suna. I didn't really care at that time, but after years I realized that I wanted to be the one who made him smile. That big, big beautiful smile, that he had when Itachi was in the room.

I don't know why, but in my sleepless nights I would imagine that blonde next to me. Sleeping soundly, holding me as if I was the only thing keeping him tethered to this earth.

I still see him to this day, but he doesn't see me. I would watch him when the meeting with the nobles was going on. He would be out with Haku, somewhere. It didn't really matter if he was there or not. Naruto would not be taking the throne, Itachi would. When the meetings where over Itachi would find Naruto and take him from Hakus supervision.

He knew I was following them; he would stare at me when Naruto wasn't paying attention. Then Itachi would do something to prove that I had no chance with him. A kiss, hug, light groping, anything at all to prove that he was superior.

It pissed me off more then I thought it could. How could he have this angel! He didn't deserve Naruto. He never would. I did I deserved him. I crave that sweet smile, from the innocent beauty.

My father died, by Orochimaru's hands. So I became the ruler of Suna. The job is very simple, but quite tiring.

I rejoiced when I was told that Itachi was dead and that I would become Naruto's new mate. Kyuubi said it was almost a sure thing.

I questioned almost; he then replied that it was. I pushed why almost. He told me that he would give Naruto, other suitors to choose from, and that I was the final decision that Naruto couldn't say no to.

He mentioned that the suitors would be horrible picks that Naruto would never choose. They where just there to make believe that he had freedoms.

I will be visiting Naruto in a few months as his suitor.

* * *

I've wanted to see Naruto every single day of these two months. Knowing now that I has a chance with the beauty, the urge to see him has become overwhelming. I've decided to check up on him.

I followed Naruto on his _date, _he was wearing a light blue dress shirt, and very sexy tight fitting didn't seem to be enjoying himself, he is completely bored that that boy wasn't talking. Yet that boy cant take the hint.

Naruto is more interested in the bug behind his head trying to eat that leaf. Their date barley lasted 30 minutes, and Naruto did not care for him at all. He left their meeting place in the Castle to go to the forest.

I follow him deep into the woods, Naruto seems to know this place very well. Its odd that a boy who was supposed to be stuck in a tower in a land far, far away would know the outside world so well.

Naruto walks towards a lake in the middle of the woods; he seems to be so fulfilled by just looking at the fireflies. Watching them as they dance above the water. His eyes never leaving them. Naruto walks through the water, with out thinking, just following the bugs.

Eventually he was covered up to his neck with water. I don't know why I haven't stopped him yet. Why should I though, he's not hurting himself or is he.

I ran to him when his head was completely submerged. He was going to kill him self! How could he do that to me.

I yanked him above the surface of the water. His golden hair is clinging to his head. Clothes sopping wet. I press his body as close to mine as possible. My clothes absorb the moisture of his.

"Why?" I ask.

"I want to be free." He answers. Is being with me that big of a deal? I don't want him to be trapped, but I don't want him away from me.

"How will this make you free?"

"I'll be with him." _him! _Why the fuck is he so important? He's not that great. I feel the anger rising up in me. Its always like that when his name is mentioned.

"You have to live and carry on." I say to him. Soon he will realize that his _love _for Itachi is nothing.

"Why?" Its his turn to ask the questions.

"Because some one out there loves you." I say honestly. I then teleport us to the shore.

I blind him with my hand, and kissed his forehead. Then I disappear from his view.

* * *

A few moths later

* * *

I finally get to be with him, today is the beginning of my life with him. With the little angle called Naruto. This has been written in stone; there is nothing any one could do for us to be apart.

"Naruto come out here; this is your final suitor." Kyuubi demanded firmly. Naruto was escorted out with Haku. Naruto was wearing a light orange wa-loli(Lolita kimono) outfit, with a blue obi with a large butterfly bow. There was a circular pattern in blue on the selves. His petticoat was a simple navy blue. Haku held Naruto's hand simply, but forcefully.

"Hello Naruto." I say to my desire, while holding out my hand to his. He shook my hand, with a clueless expression.

"Excuse me but can you tell me your name?" Naruto asked me. That was practically a slap to the face. I knew Naruto didn't care for me, but to not remember me at all! How dare he.

"Gaara." At this Naruto's face had a questionable look, he was trying to remember. Good, soon he will remember the time we use to spend together.

"Its nice to meet you Gaara." Naruto said with a blinding smile; that some how made me forgive him.

"Naruto take him to your room. Haku stay behind." Kyuubi commanded, this statement made his mothers eyes widened. Kyuubi knows my motives. Naruto was skeptical about leading me to his room, but didn't want to anger his dad.

"Sure. Gaara follow me." Naruto said smiling, leading me to his room. Haku as commanded was left behind.

"This is my room Gaara." Naruto said while opening his door; I nodded my head to this information. I already knew where his room was. What I did not expected to see was the teddy bear I gave him. It was on his canopy bed, it seems like they took more to the western styles then the traditional.

What a jest he gave me earlier, he obviously still remembered me. I put my gourd on the ground.

Naruto sat on his window seat and gestured me to sit next to him. We sat in silence for a long time before Naruto spoke up.

"Umm. Gaara…. What's it like in Suna?"

"It's a desert."

"Oh.. Well yeah.. I heard you're already the ruler of Suna." He cutely stumbled out. Looking for the right words to say. I should probably join in on this. I don't want to be like the bug boy.

"Yes I am. It's an easy job. As long as I don't have to deal with lobbyist. They are very persistent." I try to inform him about my job with out boring him.

"Really?"

"Yes. They want to influence what's going on, as best as they can. So when I'm about to make a decision on something big, a bunch of them come ruing out of the wood works." I explain, each word has him captivated. He seems to be very interested in political going ons. He's making me come out of my shell again.

Eventually we came into a silence that he decided to break.

"Do you like it here in Konoha?"

"Its ok."

"Ummm… Any thing you like about it?"

"You." I put it plainly. Naruto became tomato red.

"Really? You just met me though." At this I slammed Naruto down on this window seat.

"We met before. Many times." My voice gets deeper, Naruto became terrified. I slide my hand over Naruto's face, caressing his lips with my finger. The sudden onset of gentleness surprised him.

"…" Naruto wanted to speak but it seemed like the cat got his toung. His rose colored lips where so tempting, that I must indulge. I place my lips upon his, affectionately, hoping to coax him to join me.

It was better then I ever imaged it would be. Dreams did it no justice. His tails where trying to cover his body as if he's rejecting me on a whole 'nother level. I tore them from his body. He screamed out at this.

"What the hell are you doing!"

I'm use to people screaming so the loudness didn't bother me at all. The fact that it was my angel who was screaming is what did.

"Stop." I demanded from him. He stopped screaming, but started crying. Holding up his hands to cover his face. The tears where dripping down his face faster and faster.

"Gaa…ra.. Stop!! Please.. Plea..se stop…" I haven't gone too far yet. Maybe I should just stop it here; but its too tempting. I can resist everything but temptation and Naruto is pure temptation.

"I'm not ready!" He managed not to stutter.

"Ready for what?"

"What…ever your …going to do…o to me.."

"What do you think I'm going to do to you?"

"I DON'T KNOW!!!" Naruto shouted.

I tried to calm him down, by kissing him. This only worsens the problem, he starts to struggle. I move my sand from my gourd over to us. Covering his entire body with it, this freaks him out even more. It accumulates at the wrist, shoulders, waist and legs. To prevent him from struggling.

I look into Naruto's tear stained eyes; I should stop. I have the chance to stop now. I shouldn't go any further. Why is this happening again. I thought this all stopped last time I was with Naruto.

"Stop! Gaara!! Please stop!!"

_I should stop._

I slow down my actions.

**No you shouldn't. Continue he likes it. He wants it.**

I slide my hands on his clothed chest, wanted to feel his skin. I slid the cotton fabric over his shoulders, slowly exposing his body. The nipples where a light tan-ish pink. I wonder if Naruto has tan lines.

_No._

**Yes.**

"No! " Naruto yelled as I drifted my hand down his exposed chest.

"**Naruto, no matter what you say I'm not going to stop.**" when this voice speaks from my mouth, I realize its too late for me to stop and save Naruto. I shouldn't have let my emotions get the best of me.

"Gaara… it's not you." this mite be what I need, a good excuse of why I assaulted him. He's probably remembering the last time we met. I went into full demon mode, and couldn't control my self.

I went on a killing spree. Right in front of his eyes. It was all for him, though; I was just defending him.

"Why are you doing this?" He questions with tears welling in his eyes.

"I can't stop." I admit.

"Why not!?" He shouts.

"**Because you're just too tempting.**" The demon side of me that I thought I could control said.

"Get the hell off of him!" Some one shouted as they knocked down the door. Our actions hauled for a couple of seconds.

It was his mother. That fool decided to mess with me when I'm like this. I can't hurt him, but he can't stop me.

**Lets show him what we can do. Just pull your hand further down. Touch him. You want to. He wants you to. Just do it! **

_No._

**Do it!**

_NO!_

**Why not?**

_Its wrong! I need to stop, I' m hurting him._

**No you aren't. He likes this. The little slut loves this little routine. Cant you smell the little slut.**

"He's not a slut!" I shouted. Naruto is _not _a slut. He is an angel. I ended his reign of terror, for now.

When I shouted that I implanted bruises on his sides. I flipped out again. In front of my beautiful mate. I probably terrified him. The mother tried to get into the room to help his son. He didn't succeed, Kyuubi held him back.

"Naruto." I say to him. Tears stained cheeks, red swollen lips, and scared eyes, are all I see. We locked eyes. Just staring at each other, for what seemed like hours.

"Come on, Minato. Get your little bitch ass, back to our room. You don't want your punishment to be worse do you?" Our eye contact broke when Kyuubi ordered his wife to enter the bedroom. The order didn't stick as well so he had to drag Naruto's mom through the hallway.

Am I going to be like that? Is Naruto just going to fear me? I hope that's not going to be the only thing keeping us together.

Fear. I don't want it to be that.

"Naruto, I'm sorry." I get off of him. I try to help him to his bed. He was too afraid to touch my hand. Fear will be the only thing keeping us together.

I don't want to leave him alone, but it seems like I have to.

* * *

Strawberrychan1- That's the whole point of cliff-hangers. With out them there would be no reason in reading. Well not as much. I need you to have the incompleteness.

CrimsonWolfDemon - I don't like cookies because they dry out way to fast. I'll eat them if they are like right out of the oven, but no later then 30mins after. Cause then its just ewww, to me.

Cupcakes are moist, delicious, bits of goodness. Like I love them. I try to make them once every three months or so. (I don't want them to become like sticky buns)

As you now know he didn't die, but I almost raped him… Sorry bout that one.

Only4you- Yeah… Sorry bout that one. I just couldn't get into the mood to write. Ya' know. Well I updated again. So I hope your happy. I need some help coming up with the next chapter. So it mite take awhile till I update again.

1animegal - I hope you luck improved. Please don't say you watched some thing sad again?

DarkRavie -Thank you.

-emerald jaguar- -Yeah I'm not dead. Sorry bout that one. Its been about what 4 months I think. (since the chapter before last chapter).

BonneNuit - Why do you want him to die!?


	11. Chapter Ten

Difficult Engagements

_Chapter 10_

Minato **POV**

* * *

"Naruto take him to your room. Haku stay behind." Kyuubi said. He's planning something. "Haku, I want you and Zabuza to take the night off. This is an order."

"Zabu~" Haku stared.

"Yes sir." Zabuza cut him off. This happens a lot now. Haku has become very attached to my little boy. The news made Haku look happy, but worried at the same time. He knows something. I should find out, what it is.

"You may leave." my husband said. They left at that, Haku seemed reluctant to do so though. "Now, Minato. I want you to do something special for me tonight."

"What do you want?" I learned a long time ago just to follow along and do what he said. It's a lot easer on me and the people around me. I got rid of the second problem a long time ago, by getting rid of my friends. I hated losing them like that, but I would hate losing them by Kyuubi's hands more.

My son is someone I don't want to lose as well but I know I wont ever be completely rid of him. He is the only son to Kyuubi out there. So he is safe from death, but not from pain.

"Just something simple; I want to go back to tying you up. You look sexy helpless." He said flat out. I cant believe he wasn't to start this up again. Cant believe, right. I can believe he wants this again. I hate being tied up. Its like he's showing me how helpless I truly am to him.

"Ok.." Its not like I have a choice in the matter. I'll just have to grin and bear it like always.

He gets up and I follow him to our room. Obediently like a dog. Masters favorite pet, that's all I am. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Get on the bed, I'm going to come back with the ropes." He ordered. Like his pet, I followed his commands.

While waiting for him to return, I get thoughts about my little boy and this young man in the same room together. What is he doing to my baby?

Haku has to know something about it. He wanted to say something, why didn't he. Zabuza doesn't want him to stick his neck out. Understandable, I know what talking can do.

I have to find out, what Gaara is doing to my little boy. I can get back before Kyuubi notices. No problem. I quickly dash to my sons room.

Then I put my ear against the door trying to hear what they are saying.

"Why are you doing this?" My son practically shouts.

"I can't stop." The bastard said just like my husband. He's going to kill my son isn't he. At least his spirit. I don't want that happening to him. He's too good for that. He's so much better then me.

"Why not!?" My son shouts again. He'll do it again and again; that's how Naruto's life is going to be. Its all my fault. Its all my fault. Why did this have to happen?

"**Because you're just too tempting.**" He sounds just as evil as Kyuubi does. Red hair, piercing eyes, just like Kyuubi; that's probably why he chose him. Well that and the land, the kingdom will gain. Probably just wants to show me my situation from the outside. That bastard.

I have to nip this at the bud. The door is locked though. I knock it down, seems like I still have some strength left.

"Get the hell off of him!" They are on his window seat, Naruto's eyes filled with tears.

His hair matted down on his cute, chubby cheeks. He's still my little baby. Naruto's tails are trying to protect him. They don't do much help. I should know, they didn't do any help for me.

Gaara's emotions, or lack their of, changed from out in the thrown room. Its now a twisted smirk. Like a devil, or Kyuubi.

Speak of the devil and he shall come. I only wish that it was the devil. No, its not him, its my _husband_.

"Come on, Minato. Get your little bitch ass, back to our room. You don't want your punishment to be worse do you?" My husband commanded. I want to see what happens to my little boy. I don't want to become the prisoner like me.

Gaara is really hurting him. How could he do this to Naruto? Naruto's so sweet and innocent.

I have to follow Kyuubi now; I'm afraid that I will know the outcome after the worse has happened. Why does my son have to live like this, too?

Kyuubi practically dragged me to his…our room. I have to save Naruto. Some how. I stared walking half way there, so my punishment would be lessened. I hope.

"Minato, why did you leave our room?" He said coldly.

"I wanted to see what… our son was doing." I reframed from calling him my son. He would have been pissed at that. He likes the fact that he's a father. He doesn't like being one, but saying he's one makes his day.

"What are you a pervert?" He said sly as a fox. "You wanna see my son get it on? Does that get you hot?"

He patronized me. He thinks he's so superior. Probably because he is. I couldn't event graze the surface on his strength. I'm like a million miles away from his power. I suck.

Literally. I suck his dick. I'm just a bed partner to him. He's going to use me now, and its probably going to be worse then usual.

"No, Kyuubi. I don't want Gaara getting to close to our son. Not now, at least. They just meet after who knows how many years!"

He slapped me. Great, its beginning.

"Think about the first time we were together." He said. Like I want to think about that ever again. It was pure evil. "We got together fast after meeting. So did _our_ son. Feel proud that he's taking after you. You little slut. He's probably making Gaara feel great right now. Like you should be making me feel."

Before I had the chance to do anything, he tied my hands onto the head board. Stopping me before I start. Like always.

He forced open my kimono. Nothing stopped him after that. He made sure I would never wear underwear. He likes it better that way. Easy access when ever he wants.

When ever he wants is usually always. Any chance he gets he fondles me. It doesn't matter I've gotten use to it. I guess.

I don't want my son getting use to this pain and embarrassment. Please god don't let my son go though this. I want him to be happy.

He held his penis, that was protruding from his kimonos part. He wants to get right to it. At least I can get this over with fast.

"Does it make you horny thinking that your son is in another room getting fucked like you are?" He asked with a twisted smile.

I know my son isn't getting fucked, probably. I mean it would be bad if they already did it before they where properly mated. He could be getting completely raped right now. Every hole of his getting violated. Oh my god. I don't want this happening. I want to run out and protect my son.

Why did he have to tie me up tonight. Why couldn't I protect my one and only son. Why couldn't I save him.

Tears start to build up in my eyes.

"I thought you got over that nonsense years ago. Stop crying bitch!" He shouted at me. Then he hit me in the face and thrust into me at the same time.

After that I went off into my own little world, I always do that when he rapes me. I still call it rape even after all this time. My body is use to his intrusions so its not as hard as it was when I was younger. He turned me over to 'doggy style', making the rope that bound me twist.

Kyuubi started his punishment for earlier. Spanking me, while fucking me. Whispering in my ear why I deserved all of this.

He's finally done with me. I'm sore all over. Its been a while since I've been this sore. I really pissed off my husband. I'm such an idiot. I hope he unties me.

He glided his hands over my wrist and unties me. Finally one of my hopes came true. Maybe another will, too. Maybe my son will be safe.

"I'm going to take a bath, Kyuubi-sama." I say to him as get up to leave. I slide the kimono that was never completely taken off of me over my shoulders; adjusting it on again. I can go check up on my little son.

"Wait one second bitch. Do you think I'm stupid?" No, I'm not going to be able to see him. I'm probably going to get hit again too. Depression sinks over me.

"What?" I hope he lets me off. Please, just let me see him.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Kyuubi ask again.

"No." I say. Please let me go see my son. I just want to make sure he was ok. Kyuubi grabbed my hair and pulled me towards him.

"You think I'm stupid don't you?"

"No your not stupid!" I shout.

"Then why do you think you can lie to me, bitch? Tell me where you are really going." he commands.

"I'm going to see our son. You already know that." I say to him in a tone.

"Of course I already know that you're very predictable. So you are going to compare your nights of passion with your son. You are sick." He says then spits on me. I want to cry. I just want to make sure he's safe, but Kyuubi is just making it dirty.

He then tossed me off the bed. I'm to shocked to do anything.

"Well go bitch. Go compare you fucks. Like the good little whore you are."

I quickly scampered off after he said that. I wait till I'm outside of the room to wipe off the spit. I feel so dirty.

I go over to my sons room. It's a long walk and I'm in a lot of pain. So I cling to the wall guiding my way to his door. I finally made it even with the tremendous pain.

I softly knock on his door. He doesn't reply but he is up. He's crying. I go into the room. I have to see him now.

"Naruto." I say as I enter his room. All of the lights are on and he's curled up in a little ball on his bed. I close the door, no one should see him like this.

"Naruto?" I say again. This time I get a response, he just lifts his head up off his knees. His eyes are so red, he's been crying. Why does this have to happen? Why does he have to be in pain. Itachi made him so happy, why does he have to be with Gaara?

Why do I have more questions than answers?

"I'm here for you baby. You don't have to worry mommy's here for you." I try to reasure him. I walk over to him and rest my hand on his head.

Instead of talking he points to my face, where Kyuubi hit me. He wants to know how this happened.

"I was hit, tonight. Did anything bad happen to you tonight?" I ask already knowing the answer. Part of it anyway. Kyuubi was right we are comparing night stories. I hate him and how he makes me feel.

My son just nodded. I have to coax this out of him. I embraced him into a hug.

"Naru-chan. You can tell me. What did he do to you?" I ask softly.

"Mom, why does this stuff happen to us?" He asked a question I didn't even know myself. I have to be honest with him.

"I don't know, baby. I don't know why this stuff happens to us. Please son, how far did he go?" I need to know. I want to delay that happening as much as possible.

"After you left… Gaara acted weirder… He apologized for almost …. me. It was so odd." He apologized! That's great, he mite not be like Kyuubi after all. Please don't make him like Kyuubi.

"That's good. I wish you would have had the better life." I say to him. I start crying again, "But you're braving the same road I am."

"I'm sorry." It seems that those are the only words he could have found.

"No, mommy's sorry. I shouldn't have let you grow up in this terrible world. I should have run away when I had the chance." I hold him close to my chest. Admitting to him that its my fault his life sucks. Its always my fault.

"Mom?" He looked up at me with the saddest eyes. I wipe away my tears. I have to be brave for him. I have to make his life better.

"You know what, I'm going to tell you a bed time story. Like when you where younger. I haven't done that in forever." I say plastering a smile on my face. I don't want to cry in front of him forever. I have to be strong.

"Why?" He ask. I don't think he really wants a story.

"Cause you're growing up. This mite be the last time I ever get to tell a bedtime story."

"Ok mom." he caves into my wish.

"Thank you.. Now I don't know if you remember this one, but its one of my favorites. So I'm going to tell you it again." I say flat out to him. I pull the covers over his shoulders, tucking him in. Then I start to gently rub his head, for comfort.

"_Once upon a time in a land far, far away, there was a beautiful young prince. The prince fell in love with the knight his father chose for him. Many didn't understand why the king gave his only child to a non-royal. It didn't matter for the young prince, he loved the knight and the knight loved him. _

_The knight often got questioned why did he get to be with the prince. He was sick and tired of being asked that so he devised a plan to make himself worth the beautiful prince he was in love with. He was going to become a king himself, then no one would ask why. _

_That was a task easer said then done. The brave knight was able to capture far off land and keep the young princes heart. After acquiring this land and claming himself a king, he finally felt worth the young prince. So he went off to the caste of which he resided, to take him to his own._

_When the old knight went to the castle he was not allowed through the gates. On order of the king. The now king was outraged, he was now a royal, and could properly become the young princes husband. Now he wasn't even allowed through the gates. _

_This made the king think, why wasn't he allowed through. Maybe his feat wasn't great enough for the princes father. He had to get more land, and become a great leader. That was it!_

_So the king did just that he conquered more land. More kingdoms fell by his hand. To make sure he had enough notches in his belt he didn't go back to the prince until he had conquered five kingdoms. _

_He went to the kingdom again to ask for the young princes hand again. He was shut down, for the second time. He must have needed more land. More conquers. To prove his love for the prince._

_The princes father no longer wanted the knight to be his sons betrothed, for one simple reason. __**Greed**__. He felt that the old knight became greedy. That his son was just going to be another prize for him. So he called off the wedding. _

_The prince was sad that he no longer got to see his beloved. He loved the knight so much, that it hurt. It hurt more now that they couldn't see each other anymore. He would do anything to see the old knight. _

_Anything meant sneaking out of the house. It was hard for the prince, because he didn't know his way around outside. It was also getting very dark. So it took him a long time to get to the agreed upon place. _

_The knight waited patently he would be able to see his love. After many years of waiting. He quickly gave his love a passionate series of kisses. That where eagerly returned by the young prince. _

_The sun was rising when the prince said he had to return to his own castle. The new king asked why? The king would have provided anything for the young price, if he became his bride. _

_The prince told him that he had to say good bye to all of his friends and family before he left to live with him. He also told the king that he had to persuade his father into allowing him to be there. If he didn't there would have been a war. _

_The king allowed him to go to his family, for a week. The king wanted the prince to be with him forever. _

_The prince asked one question before he left to the castle. He asked if he could ever see his parents or friends again._

_The king said yes. He would allow them to visit. That the prince wouldn't be a prisoner. _

_So the prince returned to his castle. Before he could enter his room, he was blocked by his father. The father asked where he had been, already knowing where that was. _

_Instead of lying the young prince told him the truth. He told his father that he wanted to be with the old knight. That the old knight loved him and he loved the knight. _

_The king was adamant about not allowing them to be together. He told his son that they could no longer be together. _

_The prince begged and pleaded to be with him. It was meet with deaf ears. _

_The queen of the castle saw this performance, and felt bad for her son. She felt like the son should be loved just as she was loved by the king. So she came up with a plan to get them together. _

_Half of a week went by and made the prince restless. He didn't want be away from the man any longer. So he tried to escape from the castle again. _

_This task was harder then before. His father had more guards around the castle. The mother found her son searching for an exit. She decided to help him out. _

_The woman took her sons hand and escorted him to a secrete passage way. The passage was a way out of the castle. The prince left the castle as fast as he could. _

_The queen now had to cushion the blow of their only son leaving. She quickly scampered to the room. She went into the bed she shared with her husband. _

_When the morning came, she was sure that her son was far enough away for her to tell her husband. _

_The husband was outraged. His son was away from his protection. The man would take advantage of his son and there would have been nothing he could do about it. _

_The queen quickly went to the old knights defense. It took a long time of convincing from the wife's part. To allow them to be together. _

_The prince and the new king lived happily ever after in their own castle. They had many children that they loved. _" I finished my story, and noticed that my son was now asleep. He's so peaceful.

I go back to my room that I share with my husband. I wish I could have been as happy with him, as the woman in the story, but I cant.

As soon as I enter the room Kyuubi ask me the most profane question.

"So how was our sons fuck?" I couldn't say anything for that.

"Come on, who's fuck was better? Cause we can always have a second go around." Why is he being so vulgar?

"They didn't have sex." I tell him.

"Well then I guess it was us who had the better night. Come into bed bitch." He commanded of me. I quickly go into bed not wanting to anger him. "I thought you where going to bathe. I guess you like being dirty."

He spanked me one more time, before we went to bed.

_

* * *

_

The story that Minato tells Naruto was suppose to be the **original **story of Difficult Engagements. That was the original plot for it. Kyuubi was going to be an over protective parent, that's it. Not a total bustard, I made him out to be. So yeah..

I know this is just a piece of filler, but I don't want the plot to develop so fast.

Reviews:

Sayomi-hime: He'll be back in the next chapter I think.

LovelyMistery: Yeah he is. I'm making him a total bastard.

DarkRavie: I said in a previous chapter that he was alive. He will save Naruto and it will be good.

1animegal: Yeah I don't want him to be a total bastard. I don't know, it's a possibility. I didn't really think about that.

Yes Itachi knows, he thinks it will be fine. That he can come back anytime. He's using it as a cover.

BonneNuit: Yeah that's why I added It. I like it too. Not as much as ItaNaru, but its up there.

Animelover: Yeah, I'm trying to make people fell bad for him. He's the cute little uke who needs protection in this fic.

Naru's sweet, its going to take awhile but he is going to forgive.

He's coming back.

Thanks.

CrimsonWolfDemon: But I don't always have milk at hand. Mmmmmm…. Cupcakes!

Yeah I don't want Gaara being a total bastard. He's a bit of a victim here too.

Strawberrychan1: He's still alive, I mentioned that in an earlier chapter~!

Thank you.

Its impossible for Itachi to do what you want, cause Gaara is the last suitor. it's a good idea, but its impossible.

NarutoYaoifan: Thanks.

Berta-chan: thanks a lot. Of course I wouldn't do that to Naruto. I love him. He's so cutes.

ChuChuSHOE: thank yous.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Difficult Engagements**

_**Chapter 10**_

**Itachi POV**

* * *

Its been two months since I've started to watch over Kabuto. It has shown little progress, I should pay him a little visit, instead of waiting. I want to be back with Naruto as soon as I can.

With a mission like this I know its going to take a long time. I need a lot of recon before I take on the big guy. I'll get my little brother back.

I guess I'll infiltrate his system. Tonight is the night I will start everything.

It took forever for the night to come. Kabuto was in the cabin, bored out of his mind. Just like me, the only difference is he is in comfort.

When the night finally fell I took my plan into action. I snuck into the house undecided. I moved into the bathroom he was in. He was just getting out of a shower. Keeping his eyes closed until he reached the mirror.

"Hello Kabuto. Its been awhile." I say as I stand behind him. My reflection the only thing he sees. His initial feeling was shock.

"You're suppose to be dead!" He shouted.

"Funny. I was thinking the same thing." I have a twisted smirk on my face. "Before I kill you, I'd like to take this opportunity to learn a little. So why don't you tell me about Orochimaru."

"Never!!" He shouted. I slammed his face into the mirror. Then I transported him into my realm. Tsukuyomi.

It took a little convincing but I got all the information I needed from Kabuto. I can completely disguise my self as him, as well. In five days I must go to Orochimaru's fort.

I see Kabuto's corpse. Its been awhile since I've killed someone. Its invigorating.

* * *

The five days took forever to pass. I spent them cleaning up the mess I made in the bathroom and preparing the mission at hand. The snake hybrid is going down.

Orochimaru went crazy in his twenties and started to experiment on himself and others. One of his experiments changed him from just a wolf to a wolf snake hybrid. In many of his experiments he pushed the envelope. That one in particular made him well known. After that he was just called the snake.

My thoughts filled up with my beloved. He must be very sad without me. I will be with him soon. A week tops and Naruto will be in my arms.

He is maturing faster now. In a few years he will be my sexy younger mate. I shall clam him as my own. No one can take him away from me. Especially not that red head.

I've heard about him he's psycho, he's a crazy killer from Suna. I've heard many stories about him. I don't want him anywhere near my Naru-chan.

He wants to be near my angel though. I've noticed him many times watching us. I wonder how often he watches when I'm not there. He is probably trying to take his chance now. Like hell that would happen.

Naruto will still wait for me, I know him. We're in love. There is no reason for him to want to be with that freak anyway.

A week and I'll be back with him and my family will be avenged. I'll take care of my brother then I will rebuild.

* * *

Today is the day, I will get things done. I know the way to his hidden hide out, and I know what I'm going to do when I get there. He will pay.

I fill a bag up with everything I'll need today.

It was an easy journey to get there. I'm surprised no one found it before. I was completely henged into Kabuto's form and I wore his clothes. I am completely disguised as him. Nothing will stop me.

The entrance way was just behind a waterfall. I was lead to a door then told to wait till I was called. I set the bag I was holding down.

"I'm so glad you could destroy my ties to Konoha, but do I have to share you with Kabuto? I want you all to my self." I hear through the door.

I cant believe what I just heard. My one and only brother, planed the annihilation of our people, so he could fuck the snake. What in the flying fuck is wrong with him?

He's just a idiot. The snake wouldn't have been interested in him for more then 3 years. I've heard his track record. He likes little boys right after puberty. That sick snake and dumb cub.

"Kabuto, you can come in now." Orochimaru told me. I'm going to do a blitzed attack. I don't care if this is all planed from my brother(its probably not). He's going to die.

I open the door, and charge. I quickly take my brother out of the snakes arms. Then I slam the back of his head into the wall. After that I shove an explosive stick into his mouth.

"Suck bitch." Orochimarus eyes are as wide as dinner plates. Not expecting answers, I start questioning his actions, "So what made you want to kill my family?"

"He wanted to do it for me!!" Sasuke shouts from my arms, "He loves me!"

"Bull shit Sasuke. He only _loves_ your body. He is a pedophile." I try to pull the wool from his eyes.

"You're wrong! He really loves me!" the incomplete sharingan activated. Trying to be intimidating while in a position of weakness. Pathetic.

"Why do you think he loves you Sasuke?"

"We've already done it. He shows me how much he loves me when we are having sex!" When he shouts that I stair at Orochimaru. The death glare frightens him. He bit down hard on the explosive.

That little freak has already fucked my brother up in one sense of the word. Now he did it in the other sense. I'm going to make him pay for what he did to him.

Mangekyo Sharingan activated, I glare at him. Then I send him into Tsukuyomi, I need to know why the fuck he did this. Its hard to do it when he's got something in his mouth.

* * *

Nails impaling into his arms, five on one side seven on the other. Orochimaru is hung on a slab of concrete.

"What did you do to my brother. Remember its wrong to lie." I taunt him.

"I didn't do anything!" He shouted. It would have been easer for him to tell the truth, but less fun.

Nine kunai are trusted into his body. Piercing his lungs; it will hurt to scream now.

"You seem to have a learning problem. I told you its wrong to lie."

"Fine. If you want to know what I did to him I'll tell you." He gets a grin, thinking that what he will say will disgust me, "I fucked his stupid little brains out. He doesn't need to think, anyway. Just needs to open his legs, that's all your little brother is good for. A fuck."

"Good now that your in a truth telling mood. Tell me why did you kill my Family." He seemed to be stunned that I didn't react the way he intending on me to.

"Your little brother wanted me to. He wanted our love," Orochimaru started to crack up, " he wanted our love not to be blocked by anything. Especially not your family."

"You know, there are other kids that don't take as much work to sleep with. Why did you go out of your way?"

"He wouldn't put out until I said I would. I like a challenge, besides your family had it coming. Thinking that you are better then you are. Sasuke helped me find your weaknesses." He tried to spit at me.

"That's all I wanted to know. You have 47 hours 59 minutes and 3 seconds left in here." I say as I go back into the real world. Before I left I had the kunai impale him again. Intensifying the pain after each one.

* * *

When Orochimaru finally came out of it blood poured out of his mouth. He gagged on it and the explosive stick.

"Thank you for turning the light on the situation. Have a nice trip to hell." I say as I light the stick.

"No brother! I love him!" Sasuke shouts. I quickly dashed out of the room with him.

As soon as the door behind us closed the explosion happened. I opened the door to make sure he was dead. Good, I wont be dealing with him again.

"No! No! Please don't be dead." Tears fell from his eyes.

"He's dead Sasuke." I place him down on the ground, look him in the eyes, "He used you."

Instead of listing to me he runs to the remains of his dead _lover_.

"Stop it Sasuke. He is dead. You need to see a psychiatrics."

"Because of you!"

"No, its because of him. Come on Sasuke, lets leave here at once." I hold out my hand to him. He doesn't except it.

I dragged him up from the floor. Then out of the hidden building. Surprisingly no on stopped us or cared about it. It seems like Orochimaru's traps ended up working against him. He locks his _workers _up after they do as he wishes, and only release them when they have a job to do.

Three

Two

One

* * *

BOOM

* * *

Haku POV

* * *

"Listen Haku, stop sticking your neck out. We know what he does to the people he loves. What do you think he'd do to his pawns?" Zabuza says while stroking my back.

"I know but Naruto needs us. If we don't help him who will?" I tell him. Who will help him? Now that Itachi is dead, no one will truly love him the way he deserves.

I would hate to have that happen to me. My beloved dead. I don't know what would happen. I hope that that day never comes.

"I don't know. I know who's going to save you though." Zabuza says firmly, "I am."

I kiss him, just a little peck. Well that's how it started.

* * *

I don't know what made me want to go down that road with Sasuke, but I like it better that way. I don't know why. Its just a lot more interesting if he wanted to do that. Guess where I'm going next. I wonder how many times I used the word fuck in this.

To-to Bear xD - Yeah, he is. I've been told this many times. He just made his entrance.

1animegal -Yeah Minato has had a hard life. The end will be so awesome. Thank you, I've wanted to put it in for awhile, but it took awhile. Cause I didn't know where to put it, till now. He will do it eventually. He made his entrance now, but later he will see Naruto. Yeah he will have a good life, for awhile, then not have a good life then will or wont I don't know yet.

DarkRavie -Thank yous.

-emerald jaguar- - wow some one has anger issues. He will save him soon-ish. Itachi's kinda going to save Minato. Kinda.

-siarafaerie-101-miss - I've noticed this too, Kyuubi is mean.

black55widow - Yep, he does have feelings.


	13. Chapter Twelve

_Difficult Engagements_

_Chapter 12_

Itachi**POV**

* * *

Sasuke was a total mess when I was brining him to my temporary cabin. He was complaining about being tired, so I had to carry him. At first he would struggle against my touch, but he would weaken his resistance.

It was quite pathetic to see. I really wonder if he loved Orochimaru or not. What if I did kill the man he loved. Is this how Naruto reacted when I was _'dead'_. Does he know that I'm alive now?

He'll know soon.

My cabin just has one room, not counting the bathroom. Its quaint, with its home made blankets covering all the furniture. I used this house on a couple of missions. It served me well.

I let Sasuke lay down on the bed while I take the couch. He has wrapped him self up in the blanket. Tears adorn his face. He doesn't resist me anymore, for some reason.

I cant believe he's already had sex with the snake. I mean I've thought of it with Naruto, but I know I should respect his body. At least until his 16th birthday, then I can indulge. Sasuke, I thought had more respect for him self.

"Sasuke," I ask my little raven haired brother, "you know why I had to do that right?"

"Because you have to ruin everything. I was happy with him!" He shouts. How could he be happy with him. Even if he was happy with him, Orochimaru would have left him. The snake would have made his life hell afterwards. Probably make him an experiment, when he's done. I'd rather have him hate me then himself.

"He manipulated you. That's what he does, Sasuke." When I told him this his soft ears pull back, while his eyes narrow.

"Your lying to me. Just like he said you would." he said full of conviction. There will be no wining on this argument.

"If you say so, Sasuke." This seemed to piss him off more.

"Its not like you ever cared about me before." My younger brother scoffed.

"That's not true, Sasuke." His ears suddenly became erect.

"Stop saying my name!" He pounced on me. "You have no right to say my name! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you.."

He pounded his little fist on my chest. I grasped his wrist and pined him on the floor. That action caused his shirt to lift up. Revealing a scar on his abdomen. What happened to him?

"Sasuke?"

"I told you not to say my name!!" He barked.

I held his wrist with one hand then I ran my finger across the scar. This action made him docile. He slightly whimpered, then looked at me with fearful eyes.

"Don't kill my baby…" His voice became soft and almost unnoticeable. His tail going between his legs.

"Your what?" I say flabbergasted.

"My …baby…" He said looking to the side. "I'm…I'm two months along."

"You can't be. You're not a carrier." I say flat out. There is no way this is happening.

"If I was dad would have sold me for anything. Just to get me out of the house!" I hate to admit, but he's right. If he was a carrier, dad would have done anything to give him away to a man.

Carriers bodies are thought of to be very week for fighting. It wouldn't be a good title for the Uchiha heir. After I go to Naruto, he would have been the rightful heir. If Sasuke was born a carrier he would have been given up to any one who would want him. Then our parents would have worked on creating another heir.

It's the way of life.

"So how did you get pregnant?" I put the word out there. I can never take it back.

"Orochimaru wanted kids. I could tell. So I…" He drifted off. Orochimaru that sick snake! That's why he wanted my brother, so he could be the only one in control of the Uchiha's. If he had Sasuke birth him kids, they would be loyal to him. Sasuke is already a puppet on his strings.

"So I found out he could make me a carrier. Then I could make him happy. And he would love me more." He said with a sad smile. Oh my god, what has happened to him to think like this. His dreams use to be of dominating, not submitting.

"Sasuke. Go lie down on the bed. You need your rest." I will get to the bottom of this. Seeing Naruto will just have to wait. I'll send a note though.

"Do you need help?" I ask to him. Not use to my kindness he accepts it. Then is guided up and over to the bed. I tuck him in then tell him to get some rest. He quickly falls asleep.

I go over to the table. I then pull out a note pad.

* * *

_Dear Naruto,_

_Naruto, I'm sorry I can't see you in person. If I could I would. I have more pressing matters to attend to here. I want you to know that I am alive._

_I'm sorry that this is the way you learn that information. I wish I could tell you in person. I want to walk you through why I did what I did. When we see each other, I'll inform you exactly why I did it._

_For the letters sake, I did it so I could kill the man who killed my family._

_I'm sorry._

_I love you. _

_I want you to know we cant meet up with each other for at least 9 months possibly a year. I cant tell you why. I'm sorry._

_I'm dreaming of the day you are in my arms again._

_I truly love you,_

_Itachi_

_

* * *

_

Now I have to do the same for Kyuubi. Just not as personal.

* * *

_Dear Kyuubi,_

_Kyuubi, I am alive. The contract between Naruto and I is still valid. I am unable to see you for around 9 months to a year. I regret to inform you that my clan is dead._

_I faked my own death to avenge them, while keeping the perpetrator unaware of me. I am sorry if this caused any inconvenient to you._

_From_

_Itachi_

* * *

I summon a carrier crow, to send the message to their castle. I attach the parchments to the crow.

"You know where to go." I say to him as I release him. I then go back into the cabin to see my little brother.

Sasuke looks so peaceful. Like a little kid. I cant believe what happened to him. That snake really fucked him up. I need to get to the bottom of this.

I sit on the side of the bed and rub his hair. I don't want him to keep the baby, but it seems like that's what he wants to do. I'll help him through the birth, and help him raise it for awhile. Hopefully by then he will be mentally stable enough to raise the kid(s) by himself.

What the fuck happened to him?

Sasuke's body moved from a fetal position to full submission position. His neck and stomach are clearly shown. If I were a predator looking for a mate or a meal, he would be easy pickings.

I pull the blanket over his body, then adjust his position to a safer one. He is still my little brother. He needs to be protected.

I then grab another homemade blanket and go to my bed, the couch. It's a little lumpy, but other then that its fine.

I want to see Naruto so bad. He doesn't need to know about my family problems though.

He's so beautiful. With his cute little frame and tight little ass. He probably wont change much from now. Foxes usually don't become larger, so he's going to stay that height.

His lovely bright blue eyes are all I want to see. Staring up at me. Its just so beautiful.

I remember when it was his first heat. Such an amazing moment. I don't want to wait until he is 16. I will though, he is worth it. He is worth much more.

I wish I could give him the world. I slowly drift into sleep.

* * *

I'm in a dimly lit room, the only thing I see is Naruto.

"Itachi," Naruto said.

Naruto's only wearing a navy blue, button down, night shirt and panties. He walks on his knees, on the bed, over to me.

"I'm ready," Naruto had a crimson blush on his face. "I want you to be in me."

I want to take this slow, enjoy him like a fine wine. I love him.

"Naruto, I love you." I want him to under stand how much I truly love him. He makes me want to live.

"I love you to Itachi. Can you take this off, I'm embarrassed." He says while touching his underwear.

I place my hands atop of his, then drag the underwear down. Over his plump bum and thighs. His penis sprung up, out of the underwear. His face is a dark red.

Sexy.

I want him so bad right now. Some how I became naked. I'm to horny to question it.

"Naruto do you know how much you are turning me on?"

"Tell me Itachi." He some how managed to say.

"I want to fuck you so hard right now. I want to fuck you into next week." I usually would never say such vulgar in front of him.

I lift the shirt as high as I can, then started to suck his nipples. The pink rosebuds are so tantalizing.

"Ita..Ita.. Please. Please take me." I don't want to go to fast. I slide my hand under his ass. Feeling his hole while licking his erect nipples.

I shove my finger into him.

"Itachi! So good. Please put it in me!" He shouts for the world to hear him.

His penis is leaking profusely and his hole is very wet. He really does want it so bad. The muscles are twitching around my fingers. I cant take this anymore.

I lift him up over my lap. Then sit him on my erect cock. Ever so slowly I pull him down on it.

"Itachi! Oh my… Oh my.. Itachi!" He shouts as I slowly fill him.

"So fucking tight!"

I couldn't keep up the slow pace for a long time. I bounce him up and down. Faster and faster.

"Ita! Ita! Soo good." He shouts at every thrust inwards. His muscles twitching, keeping me in him. He wants me bad.

"Itachi!" I can feel he's about to cum. I am too. My thrust become frantic.

"Itachi!" He climaxed all over the both of us.

* * *

"Itachi. Itachi. I cant sleep." Sasuke shook me awake.

I quickly shot up. My little brother isn't something I want to see, after a sex dream. I have to will my erection down.

"Why not?" I asked not overly concerned at the moment.

"I don't want to say..."

"You can tell me anything." As soon as my erection died down, I started to become more concerned.

"Can I tell you later?" He acts embarrassed.

"Yeah. You can tell me later."

"Itachi?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you sleep with me? Like when we where kids?" He ask. I'm surprised he wants me to do this. I should. It could help build the trust again.

"Yeah. I'll do that Sasuke."

"Thank you." He blushes while walking to the bed, then getting into it.

I join him. I can pretend I'm holding Naruto. Hopefully not like my dream. I don't want to traumatize him more.

* * *

Did anyone predict that I was going to make him pregnant?

DarkRavie- Dude, I found the most awsomest rout to take with Sasuke. You will love to see, or at least me.

Black55widow- I don't know if that's a complement or a insult.

1animegal- Yep, he is. No he goes crazier. Having a baby in you can do that.

Madmonki- You have no idea. Nothings good yet. Its only like mid way through the story.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

* * *

Difficult Engagements

_Chapter 13_

Third person **POV**

* * *

"Naruto," a red haired teen said. He was sitting on a bed, caressing the young blondes cheek. Trying to gently awake him.

The blonde struggled to stay asleep. Fighting each and every attempt to wake up. He didn't want to face Gaara after last night. He feared him a little, even.

"Naruto, I know you're awake." Gaara said with pure confidence, "I just want to talk."

The fox boy didn't want to hear any of this. He just wanted to go back to his old life.

"Naruto please, just open your eyes." The usually stoic teen begged. Hoping that the boy would awaken from his slumber.

Naruto was getting pissed at this. He didn't want to see the teen from the Sand, he just wanted to be left alone. Gaara shook him a bit and this was the last straw for Naruto. He shot up.

"Get out of here!" Naruto shouted. He slapped Gaara's hands away from him. Pissed that Gaara would even consider doing this.

"Naruto I just want to talk." He pleaded. This is very new to him, usually he gets what he wants. If he doesn't get it right away he'll kill for it. He didn't want Naruto to be afraid of him for the rest of their life together.

"I don't want to hear it! You took it too far last night!" The fox tried to put his point across. His anger, however, made it hard to do so. He loved his mom, but didn't ever want to end up like him.

Fearing the man you are suppose to love is not apart of his plan. His former plan was to live a long and happy life with Itachi. His new one is… well it hasn't been made, but he sure as hell doesn't want it to be spent in fear.

Gaara attempted to get a grip on Naruto so he could calm him down. That resulted in him getting pushed onto the floor. Naruto had a deer in the headlights look. Fearing what Gaara would do next he tried to get into a defensive position.

The raccoon has conflicting feelings. He didn't want to hurt his little angel one bit, but he didn't want things to end up like this.

"I'm sorry Gaara!" Naruto shouted not wanting to get hit or worse.

"No, Naruto its my fault. I did something wrong to you last night." He said while on the floor. He hoisted him self up so he could be at eye level with his little angel. "I'm sorry."

Naruto tried not to listen to him. He just wanted everything back to normal.

"Naruto listen to me!"

"Shut up. You don't mean it." Naruto knew from his moms life that apologies meant shit.

"Naruto listen, I want this to work. Give me one more chance, it will be worth it. I want to make this right." He said with clenched teeth.

Naruto always believed that everyone deserved a second chance. He would give Gaara a chance. This chance comes with one major string attached. It seemed to him that Gaara really did want to make up with him.

"Fine one last chance. If you do anything to scare me like that again, I will never forgive you." Naruto explained.

"Thank you Naruto." Gaara said sincerely.

Naruto wants his new life to be better then what it could be. He is trying to make the best of a horrible situation.

"Lets try to make a new beginning," Naruto holds out his hand. "Hi my name is Naruto and it's a pleasure to meet you. "

Gaara smiled at that. He got to have a new start of this. He wont fuck this up.

"Hello, Naruto. My name is Gaara, it's a pleasure to meet you."

The two started to talk again, about likes, dislikes, memories and more. Gaara tried to steer as many questions away from Itachi as possible.

* * *

A crow flew its way to the kings chamber. The open window made an easy entrance for the animal. The crow was holding two notes.

Kyuubi left his bed with his mate to retrieve the note. The action of getting off the bed awoke the sleeping blonde. He walked over to the window to receive the paper. The red head reached for one of the parchments.

The bird quickly flew out of reach. Then he landed on the window sill, allowing access to the other note.

Learning what note to take he grabbed the right one. The bird waited until the fox opened the letter. Then it few away, going to its next destination.

* * *

_Dear Kyuubi,_

_Kyuubi, I am alive. The contract between Naruto and I is still valid. I am unable to see you for around 9 months to a year. I regret to inform you that my clan is dead._

_I faked my own death to avenge them, while keeping the perpetrator unaware of me. I am sorry if this caused any inconvenient to you._

_From_

_Itachi_

* * *

"Nnann.. What is it Kyuubi?" Kyuubi's mate wondered. He was trying to wake up. Using all his mite to do so.

"None of your business slut." He said to him. Not wanting him to know the truth. If he knew that Itachi was alive then the plan with Gaara goes down the drain. The flame and the Sand would eventually get into another war.

It would be catastrophic. Nothing would stop it. Itachi being dead is the best thing for both countries.

"I'm going to start work early." He said while going to their closet to gather the clothes for today. He reached for a pair of pants and a button up shirt. They were imported earlier this week.

He put the pants on first. Once they where on he shoved the note into them. Then he put the striped shirt on. Looking at him self in the mirror. Then his mate, who had a curious expression on his face.

"Stop wondering, you common slut." He said as he left the bed room for his office.

Minato saw his reflection, and noticed all the bruises and marks that adorned his body. He was tearing up. Thinking horrible things about him self. He started to cry.

"I'm so dirty." He whispered to himself. "I need to take a bath."

In a daze he went into the attached bathroom. The only thought on his mind was becoming clean again.

He turned the water on. It slowly stated to fill up. Minato was impatient, he needed to get cleaned now.

He sat in the barely filled tub trying to get as much water on him as possible. As soon as he felt enough water was on him, he reached for his washcloth. He lathered the washcloth with as much soap as he could.

He started to roughly scrub his body. Over every inch of his body. The scrubbing almost caused skin to peal off. He wanted to become clean again.

"I'm still dirty." He scrubbed harder and harder.

* * *

The crow flew around to Naruto's window. Because the widow wasn't open the crow had to wait. He pecked at the window trying to get their attention.

It took awhile for the two to notice that the crow was even there. Gaara decided to go get it because Naruto was still in his PJs.

Gaara opened the window. Then bird walked into the room. The red head reached for the parchment. The bird did not object to this at all.

As soon as the letter was in Gaara's hand the bird flew off. Thinking the letter was for him, Gaara opened it.

* * *

_Dear Naruto,_

_Naruto, I'm sorry I can't see you in person. If I could I would. I have more pressing matters to attend to here. I want you to know that I am alive._

_I'm sorry that this is the way you learn that information. I wish I could tell you in person. I want to walk you through why I did what I did. When we see each other, I'll inform you exactly why I did it._

_For the letters sake, I did it so I could kill the man who killed my family._

_I'm sorry._

_I love you. _

_I want you to know we cant meet up with each other for at least 9 months possibly a year. ~_

* * *

Gaara couldn't read anymore. He felt betrayed by Kyuubi. He was promised Naruto. His little angel was actually accepting him as a possible partner. Everything was going well, then this comes and slaps him in the face. Everything is going to be ruined by Itachi.

"Naruto I have to leave." He said tiring to hold in all of his anger.

"Why?" Naruto was curious, why Gaara would have to leave so suddenly. Everything was going along ok.

"It's important that I talk to Kyuubi now." Doing his best job at hiding it.

"Ok. Well bye." Naruto said.

"Bye." Wishing that he didn't have to deal with this, he left the room. Almost slamming the door as he left.

Haku walked past a fuming Gaara on his way to Naruto's room. Usually he would be wondering why, but he didn't want to stick his neck out. He walked into Naruto's room.

"Naruto are you up?" Haku said while opening the door. Hoping to have the daily fun of wakening Naruto up.

"Yeah I am." Naruto said. "Haku do you think I'm a bad person?"

"Why would you be a bad person?" Haku asked.

"I think I'm starting to like Gaara, but I still love Itachi. Does that make me a bad person?" Naruto was sincerely concerned.

"No silly, it just means that you are moving on." Haku said. "And that's good. You need to find some one who can take care of you now."

"Ok, if you say so." Naruto didn't really believe this. He felt like he was betraying Itachi. "Hey Haku?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you teach me some more cooking today?"

"No prob. I'll go get you come clothes."

* * *

"Kyuubi! Explain this you lied to me!" Gaara yelled as he barged into Kyuubi's bedroom. Holding the letter addressed to Naruto.

When Manito heard this, it shook him out of his little crazy fit. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his body. Then he left the bath room.

"What are you talking about?" Manito said thinking he'd get some answers.

"Where is Kyuubi?" Gaara asked not caring about his angels mom.

"In his office. Now can you explain what's going on?" This question was answered by a shutting door.

"Kyuubi, you've got some explaining to do!" Gaara shouted while entering the right door. "You lied to me!"

Gaara slammed the paper on his desk.

"My sources where unreliable. Don't worry this wont effect anything. Even if Naruto knows."

"He doesn't know."

"Then why are you shouting?"

"Because you told me Itachi was dead. That I had nothing to worry about. Now I find out he is alive."

"He wont be for long. I'll see to that." Kyuubi informed him.

"What do you mean?"

"9 months is enough time for an unfortunate accident to occur. Don't you think?"

"What if Itachi tries to contact Naruto again?"

"We'll get him before that can happen. Don't worry Naruto is still yours. All we have to do is pretend that nothing happened." Trying to reassure him, "Nothing bad will happen."

* * *

It was dusk when the crow returned to Itachi. Itachi was happy that Naruto knew that he was alive.

"Who'd you send a message too?" the pregnant teen asked.

"Kyuubi and Naruto." Itachi informed his little brother.

"Ohh. Ok." Sasuke said. He didn't want to hear about Itachi's mate, it reminded him of his situation.

"You had something to tell me yesterday?"

"Its nothing." Sasuke dismissed it.

"Come on it had to be something." Itachi said trying to coax it out of him.

"Well, I don't want to tell you any more."

"Sasuke," Itachi said firmly, "Promise you'll tell me later."

"Promise." Sasuke said. Not sure he could keep this promise.

* * *

I don't know what sparked this writing streak, but its awesome. I hope you all like these chapters, I've posted. I don't know exactly what I want to do for my next chapter, but I know its going to be awesome. I have so ideas brewing.

1animegal- I'm glad I could surprise you. I wonder why you find it funny. He goes a little insane. Okies maybe a little bit more then a little. I have an awesome plan for him. I have a plan for when Kyuubi find that out, too. It wont be. It wont be. Yeah anything could happen and will.

Ja

Only4you- Twisted as a cheeto, man. This will get twisted.

-siarafaerie-101-miss- I'm sorry, its going to be awhile for another good ItaNaru moment. Sorry.

DarkRavie- Like in the anime only a few months older then Naruto. He's only had one heat. So what do you think of this chapter?

PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!

PLEASSSSSEEEE!

I mite update faster.

\/


	15. Chapter fourteen

* * *

Difficult Engagements

_Chapter 14_

Sasuke **POV**

* * *

The sun is setting, its so beautiful. I love seeing the sun set on top of the trees.

I walked out side to see my brother. I don't know why he left the house, I was just about to finish making dinner for us. I want to talk to him, I can finally tell him the truth.

Itachi looks so happy, when the messenger crow returned. Why is he so happy?

"Who'd you send a message too?" I ask him. It must be who ever he sent a message too. Maybe its Kisame; Itachi must of sent him something important.

"Kyuubi and Naruto." He said. Of course _Naruto_, its always him with my brother. He once cared a lot about another, his name was Shisui.

Shisui was a very important man to Itachi. He trained Itachi since a young age. He is dead now, the clans death match. The oldest son has to kill his teacher, because by then they are close enough to give the son the Mangekyo Sharingan. Keeping the clan strong.

Killing Shisui made Itachi a man in my fathers eyes. After he did that, he never talked down to him.

"Ohh. Ok." I don't like hearing about Naruto and my brother. It is painful, physically and mentally. Its sickening thinking of them. I'm going to get a cavity, cause of how _sweet _they are together.

"You had something to tell me yesterday?" he asked. I forgot this morning to tell him, morning sickness. Its so important. I think he will think its weird, but its not.

"Its nothing." After he said Naruto's name, I didn't want to tell him. That name just pisses me off.

"Come on it had to be something." My brother really cares about me.

"Well, I don't want to tell you any more." I tell him the truth. I don't want to tell him anything about it right now. Its so important.

"Sasuke," Itachi said firmly, "Promise you'll tell me later."

"Promise." I say, I don't think I can keep it. For some reason I don't want to tell him. It will change everything. "Come on, lets go in side. I'll make dinner."

"Ok Sasuke. I'll be right in." He follows me after locking the bird up.

This cottage is warm. It gives off such a loving vibe. I want to live here forever. Its not like the Uchiha compound, bleak and boring or even Orochimarus place. His place was scary. Like if I stepped in the wrong place I would have been killed.

"So what do you want to eat?" I say as I wrap a apron around my waste.

"Whatever." Itachi says not caring about me. Probably just thinking of _Naruto_.

* * *

We just finished eating, and its already bed time. I don't like sleeping alone. Maybe I can get Itachi to sleep with me again.

"Umm… Itachi?" I decide to get his attention. I don't want to be alone.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Could you sleep with me again? It would help me fall asleep. Please?" I pleaded with him hoping he will say yes.

"Yeah, Sasuke. If it helps." He lies down on the bed.

He's so warm. Why isn't he holding me like last night? Just lying there like he's dead, but he's not. He is still warm.

I snuggle as close to him as I can hoping he will put his arms around me. You cant always get what you want. I fall asleep pissed.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night. I started to think about my situation. Itachi killed Orochimaru, I should kill him. He needs to die. He killed the man who loved me. Who truly loved me.

Itachi will never love me. Why should I bother. I should just kill him. Then my self. I can get my revenge and be with him forever. It will be magical.

The knife is in the kitchen. I can do it. Itachi wont notice me gone.

Itachi wont notice me gone….

I could just disappear and he wouldn't care. I'll make him care. I'll kill him, then he will care.

I go to the kitchen to get the knife I was using earlier. He doesn't care what I make. He will now. I walk over to him.

Wait I shouldn't kill him. I love him. I shouldn't kill my brother.

'Sasuke he killed me. He killed me. You should kill him.' Orochimarus voice rang through my head.

He is right, a life for a life. I place the knife on his neck. He's going to die. Then me.

Itachi bolted up, pushing the knife away from his neck.

"Sasuke go hi..de…" His voice got softer when he realized it was me who was holding the knife. "Sasuke?"

He grabbed my are roughly. I start to cry, I can't cry. I'm not a pussy. I can kill him.

"Sasuke, why are you doing this?" He questions. He looks scared, good. He deserves it.

"I want you dead." I say with no tone. "Don't worry you wont be alone for to long I'll kill my self right after it. A life for a life."

"What about your baby?" He asked.

"My baby?" Right I have a baby in me. A living creature inside of me. If I die it dies; I can't kill it. I collapse.

My older brother caught me while removing the knife from my hand. I cry into his broad shoulders. Itachi rubs my back so gently. He is so sweet.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I say through sobs.

"Don't worry I'm here for you." he whispers into my ear. He is very soothing.

* * *

You guys know, I had no idea what to make that little secret, but you blew it way out of proportion. So yeah, I made something of it. If you cant figure out what you're blind as a bat.

I tried changing my summary, because my old one didn't fit with the story line as much any more. Before I wanted this story just to be about him finding Naruto a mate, and Naruto going though guys after guys. I realized that would have made this story drag on forever and be boring. This one is a little bit better, but I still don't like it. So I'm working on it.

REVIEWS:

Lulu67: Yeah I know we all need more tacos.

To-to Bear XD: I don't see it as Sasuke making him stay behind, I see it as Itachi being sweet to his last living relative. So its not Sasuke being a twisted little fuck, and Itachi being a sweet heart.

Glostarz: I'm glad you loved it. It makes me very, very happy. I hope you like my next chapter.

1animegal: Can you tell me why the bird did that? I just did it to make the story more suspenseful. You're blind if you cant tell.

DarkRavie: Well of course they are. If they don't then this isn't that interesting of a story. Minato doesn't hear, not yet. He will in the future.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**

* * *

**

Difficult Engagements

_**Chapter 15**_

**Third person POV**

_**

* * *

**_

Four Months Later

_**

* * *

**_

Its a few months after Sasuke's attempt of killing his brother. The two brothers now had a routine:

Wake up, deal with morning sickness. Then Itachi would go out to train and hunt, while Sasuke was in the house either reading or doing choirs. Itachi would occasionally check in on Sasuke, to make sure he wasn't hurting himself or in any pregnancy pain. Then it would be lunch time, Itachi would eat the lunch his younger brother would prepare. The later half of the day would either be Itachi continuing training or help his brother deal with his problems.

It is the after noon and Itachi is helping repair Sasuke's mental state. It has been a long arduous process that has barley reaped any rewords.

"Sasuke, can you tell me what attracted you to Orochimaru?" The older brother asked.

"I don't know…" Sasuke's usual reply. He didn't want to tell the truth.

"Well how did you meet him?" Itachi said, trying to get his brother to open. Sasuke was very uncomfortable when talking about this.

"I told you this before." Sasuke said with a tone.

Itachi just gave him a little glare, as to say 'tell me again.'

"I was training on the water, to improve on my fire technique. Orochimaru helped him out with it. He was really nice." Sasuke explained again.

"What happened after that?" Itachi questioned.

"I told…" Sasuke stopped talking because Itachi glared at him again. "We didn't see each other for days, until I went training again. He said he could teach me something that Kakashi wouldn't teach me."

"Then what happened?" The older teen questioned.

"He took me to the forest of death. He said he could show me how to kill one of the big bugs in one strike. I followed him, he was so smart. He showed me how to do it, and then he told me to try my self." He smiled at what he had to say next, "I did it. I killed the giant bug in one hit. It was so amazing."

"Sounds like a good strike." Itachi complemented his little brother.

"It was. Orochimaru said so. He helped me do so much. After the training he took me to a nice restaurant. In the town on the other side of the forest. It was a great first date." Sasuke recalled his memories like they happened yesterday. The wolf teen began to rub his fat pregnant belly.

Itachi realized after all of his sessions that Sasuke truly did love the man he killed. Orochimaru didn't use any tricks of if he did there isn't any traces of it. The only reason Itachi still thinks it's a trick that Orochimaru used is because of how easy it was to forgive.

Sasuke basically forgave him the night he was brought home. That would make no sense if he were truly in love with Orochimaru. Itachi wants to find out if it is just a trick Orochimaru used. He hopes it is, so it can be reversed and Sasuke can be his little brother again.

"Itachi, I think. I think I'm finally able to tell you my secret." Sasuke said because he was in a talking mood. He hasn't told his brother about the secret; Sasuke brought it up a lot but never said it.

"That's great; I would like to hear it." Itachi says hoping that this will be the time that he actually hears it.

"Ummm…. I'm not pregnant with Orochimarus child. Well I mite be but its most likely not his." Sasuke tried to explain.

Itachi's eyes became large like dinner plates.

"What?" Itachi blurted out. He needs to get to the end of this.

"Orochimaru isn't the father of my baby…." Sasuke shied down.

"Then who is?" Itachi asked.

"Well Orochimaru said that if I became pregnant with his baby that it would end badly because he is half wolf now. So my body wouldn't be able to handle it. So he had someone else impregnate me." He explained everything, but who did it.

"Well who impregnated you?" Itachi asked.

"The guy who helped Orochimaru kill…the clan. His name is Madara."

"Madara! You can't be serious. Do you know who he is?" Itachi said loosing his cool. He slammed his hand down on the table.

Madara is an ancient demon. He has been around ever since the founding of Konoha. He was the start of the Konoha Secret Police. The Uchiha's have been keeping peace in Konoha for over 4000 years.

Shortly after the founding of the KSP and Konoha, he disappeared. No one knows what caused his disappearance. It happened after the Valley of the End fight with the original Leader of Konoha.

Madara is a dangerous man. He probably has motives for getting Sasuke pregnant. There are no known children of Madara, maybe he wanted to change that. It's the reason why there are no signs of Sasuke being tampered with.

"Not really. He was just there one night. Orochimaru explained everything to me. He told me the safest way is for me to have his child. It was scary the night that we did it. He looked really strong." Sasuke said. He feared he did what he didn't want to do; he freaked out his older brother.

"Did I do anything wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"No you didn't do a thing wrong." Itachi reassured him. He is now thinking who he knows that can help him reverse this mind control put on his brother. He could go to the people he met after the Uchiha Massacre. They seemed like they would know something.

He was invited to join their group. Maybe they could do a little favor for him. He will start writing a letter latter.

"Do you want to tell me any more?" Itachi said.

"Yeah, I can handle it." Sasuke said, wanting to please his older brother.

"How was being with him scary?" Itachi asked. Finding some place for his brother to get stared.

"Well, in stead of being in a bed, like normal. I was strapped on to a table. It hurt a lot." Sasuke started to shiver, remembering the past. "There are things… that are meant to hold your legs up. I don't know what their called, but they kept my legs up and spread apart. So that he can get better access. It was very scary."

"What happened next." he asked already knowing the answer.

Sasuke paused, he was trying to remember.

"I don't know…. I don't know! Brother I don't know… It's just a blank… I should hate that I remember this, but I don't. " Sasuke started to go into hysterics. He scratched at his arms, thinking that it would give him the answer to what he forgot.

"Sasuke! Calm down." Itachi ripped his hands away from his arm. Trying to rationalize what s going on, "You probably just blocked it all out."

_**

* * *

**_

With Naruto

_**

* * *

**_

"Naruto stop slouching. Go back to your room and make your self more presentable for Gaara." Kyuubi ordered. Kyuubi has been forcing Naruto to be on his best behavior. To be properly dressed just incase Gaara ever came to surprise them. He wanted nothing more to piss the red haired teen off more. This treaty was the only thing keeping their countries not in war.

Naruto hated being told this. Nothing now was ever good enough. He couldn't wear any of his old comfy clothes; he had to wear new _proper_ clothes. His father felt that more traditional clothes where appropriate. At first he thought his fathers actions where only temporary, how wrong he was. It was like it he was becoming crazy.

"Fine." The young fox said, just tired of all of this crap. Haku went with him.

The rabbit boy noticed the difference in Kyuubi as well. He was becoming intolerable. His father wants Naruto to become more like a woman with each day. Something that's almost impossible. The pressure from the mating situation was really taking toil on him.

On days that Gaara was planed to come over, Kyuubi became even more of a dictator.

"Come on, I'll help you find something else." Haku held Naruto's arm as he led him back to Naruto's room. "Instead of a komon kimono, let's go with an iromuji."

"Ok." Naruto followed Haku down the hall way and into his room. When they left Gaara arrived.

"Hello Naruto, how are you today?" Gaara asked the beautiful young fox boy.

"I'm doing ok." Naruto lied. He wasn't doing ok at all. Kyuubi has been nagging him ever since this morning.

Gaara and Naruto are going on a trip to Gaara's home town. So Naruto had to pack, everything he decided to put in his suit case Kyuubi criticized. Slowly making Naruto go insane.

"Let's get going Naruto. I'll help you with your bag." Gaara said while holding out his hand.

"Gaara you don't have to leave just yet. You just got here. I made some tea for us." Minato said. He is trying to make the best of Naruto moving on. He is happy that Gaara has emotions, even though most of the time you don't see them. Minato loved the fact that Kyuubi picked some one who cared about his son.

"I wouldn't want to intrude." Gaara said.

"Its ok Gaara, you should take a break. You've been walking all day right?" Naruto said hoping to convince Gaara to stay. He wants to stay at his home as long as possible. This is the first time he's left the castle rejoin since Itachi died. He also didn't feel comfortable going all the way to Suna with out Haku and Zabuza.

Gaara could protect him from anyone and anything, but not him self. Naruto doesn't want Gaara to take things to a new level. The blonde fox just isn't prepared to move that fast.

"Ok, I'll join you for some tea." Gaara said to please his slightly younger mate.

"Good, I hope you like it. Let's go to the tea room." Minato said while clapping his hands together.

Everybody but Gaara knew where the tea room was. It isn't hard to follow a crowd of people, though.

The tea room has a magnificent atmosphere, Minato made sure of this. His favorite place as a child was the family tea room. So he tried his best to model this room after the one in his past.

"This is a pleasant room Minato." Gaara complemented.

"Oh thank you. I'll go get the tea, come with me Naruto." He beckoned his son to follow so they can get the tea.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I have to be. We haven't found Itachi yet." Kyuubi said.

"What! You promised me that you'd take care of it." Gaara said in a hashed whispered tone.

"Don't worry Naruto doesn't know he's alive; so we have time. I'll just bring him out of hiding. I'll do it before our next meeting." Kyuubi reassured.

"Our next meeting is in a week and a half. That's when I'm bringing Naruto home to you." Gaara added on an extra half a week for the trouble Kyuubi caused.

"Fine. Don't worry about it." The fox lord said.

"Don't worry about what, Kyuubi?" Minato said while opening the door.

"Nothing. Now pour the tea for everyone. Make it fast. The two want to go back to Gaara's place." Kyuubi demanded. Hoping that sending Naruto over to Gaara's faster would make him happy.

Gaara patted his hand right next to him, as a jester to get Naruto to sit close. Kyuubi eyed this and looked at his son expectantly. A lot was riding on their relationship.

Naruto sat down as close as he could. He didn't want to leave with Kyuubi angry at him. Gaara was delighted when he could feel how close Naruto was.

The four drank for a half an hour. Then Gaara departed with Naruto to his home.

_**

* * *

**_

The two boys walked for a long time before Naruto needed a break. Gaara was surprised at this. He thought that they would be stopping every other mile for breaks. They where almost at the border.

Gaara planed to show his little angel an oasis, when they got into his borders.

Naruto felt bad being the one slowing them down. He felt inadequate. That all of his training with Itachi went to waste.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said.

"About what?"

"I'm slowing us down."

"It's ok. You went a lot further without a break then I thought you would." Gaara reassured.

"Thanks." Naruto decided to take that as a complement. "I'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Take your time. We have four days to get there." Gaara said.

"Doesn't it usually take two to three?"

"Depending how fast you go. I thought it mite take longer, incase you did take more stops."

"Oh…" Even Gaara didn't expect anything from him. He wishes that people expected at least a little more from him.

"Here have some water." Gaara got bottled water from his bag and held it out for Naruto to grab.

"Thanks." Naruto said a little bummed that no one thought he could do anything.

After the young blonde finished resting, they started walking again. Naruto tried to make small talk, but it didn't work. Gaara was to preoccupied with the thought of Itachi still being a live. If he were to come back Naruto wouldn't be his any more. No matter what his father tried to do.

Gaara knew Itachi's powers. He knew that if he wanted to have Naruto he could. Itachi could take Kyuubi in a fight. It would be a close one, but Itachi would win. Gaara is strong, he could take Itachi on right after he kills Kyuubi and win, but that would be the only time that could happen.

"Naruto it's almost night, I want to get to my planed rest stop fast. So, I'm going to carry you there. Don't worry its not too far." Gaara said to him.

"Ok…" Naruto was hesitant.

"Don't worry you will be safe." Gaara reassured him. He lifted his angel bridal style. Naruto quickly grabbed hold of his neck so he wouldn't fall.

"Warn me when you're going to pick me up!" Naruto shouted.

"I'll be sure to do that next time." Gaara smirked at that. Sand started to pour out of his guard. It starts to cover both of their bodies.

Naruto becomes scared, thinking that it's just like the night Gaara was all over him. He starts shifting around a lot. The red head tighten his grip.

As soon as the sand covered their bodies completely, it expanded into a ball of sand. The sand twisted and turned. The two boys are in the bubble of sand for around 3-5 minutes.

"We're here." Gaara said. The sand fell down fast, then went back into the gourd.

"That was weird." Naruto admitted. Wanting to be placed back on the ground.

"You'll get use to it." Gaara said. He didn't want to let Naruto down. Gaara desired for the fox to be in his arms forever.

"Can you let me down now?" Naruto asked.

The red head gently let him down on his feet. When Naruto was down he could fully take in the sights.

The large oasis is beautiful, especially with the setting sun. There was sand every where outside of this little bit of forest in the desert. Naruto felt at home, instead of in a foreign land.

The lake in the center of all of the foliage was just stunning. There was a small waterfall streaming down into a lake. The sound of waterfalls, Naruto always found relaxing. The rock wall that the waterfall fell from seemed like it could touch the sky. Trees every where, this was a beautiful combination of both of their lands.

"Beautiful." Naruto whispered.

"I'll set up camp." Gaara told Naruto.

"Can we do it close to the water?" Naruto requested with a whimsical voice.

"Whatever you want."

Naruto walked over to the sandy beach. He took of his shoes and dipped his feet into the water.

"Ahh! So good." Naruto plopped down on the ground. At that Gaara looked over. He hopes that one day Naruto will be saying that about him.

Gaara manipulated the sand to build a very little one room house. No bigger then a walk in closet. He didn't want to take up much space, since they would be leaving in the morning.

There were no doors to this strong hold. Until the raccoon made one; it was only a hole but it would do. He set their bags down on the sand floor. He removed the large sleeping bag from his pack. He unrolled in then laid it on the floor.

Hoping that Naruto would accept such lowly room. Naruto like him was a prince, treated to the best. Unlike him Naruto never had to train or enter a battle field. So he doesn't know how to sleep in a sleeping bag or any conditions below a castle.

The sun was almost completely set. Gaara knew it got cold at night, but he didn't think Naruto did.

"Naruto come in, it's almost night time." Gaara called. He was lighting a small lantern so the room can have some light.

Naruto squeezed through the tiny opening. As soon as Naruto entered, the door shut closed. Naruto flinched at that.

The only thing that lights this room is a lantern.

"Naruto change into your night wear." Gaara ordered, "We're going to be waking up early."

Naruto felt like this was just like home. Naruto is always getting ordered around. He didn't feel comfortable to get naked in front of Gaara. Even if he wasn't completely naked. He fumbled through his bag to find a night outfit.

He had to do this like a band aid. The fox turned his back towards Gaara. The red head was leering at Naruto's body. He untied his obi, and it fell down on the ground. Then he removed the kimono, sliding it off his shoulders. The soft material pooled at his feet.

The only thing Naruto is wearing is light blue underwear. Gaara finds this a very attractive sight. His beautiful back curving down to his three lush tails that twirl around his body like they have mind of their own.

Naruto can feel Gaara staring holes in his body. He feels so embarrassed, in only his panties. He quickly slips the oversized t-shirt on. Kyuubi felt like it would be a great addition to his wardrobe.

Gaara started to strip himself, he sleeps in only boxers. When Naruto turned around he turned beat red. Seeing Gaara in only his boxers can do that to a person.

When Naruto noticed that there was only one sleeping bag he was worried. He knew Gaara wouldn't risk doing something to him, but it still worried him. After their first night together, Naruto never felt safe in the same room.

"Why is their only one sleeping bag?" Naruto questioned.

"That's where we both are to sleep. Its easer carrying one then two." Gaara came up with an explanation that would mask his real reason. He just wanted to be closer to Naruto.

"Oh ok." Naruto took the bait.

"I've got some food that we can eat before we fall asleep. I warn you its nothing too fancy." Gaara is shifting through his bag for the container.

"It's ok." Naruto says.

"We're having Lebanese rice." Gaara held out the container to Naruto. The red head grabbed two forks.

"Gaara what are those?" Naruto says pointing to the forks.

"They are forks," Gaara said unbelievably, "I'm surprised with your varied cuisine that you haven't encountered them before."

"I may eat different types of food, but I always use chopsticks." Naruto explains, while feeling stupid that he's never encountered theses before. Even thought the castle is based off of westerns, everything else is based off of their native land.

"Ok, well do you know how to eat with this? It's like using a spoon." Gaara explains.

"Oh! Ok. " Naruto said.

Gaara sat down next to the blonde on the sleeping bag. Then the red head opened the container showing what it holds.

"It looks good Gaara." Naruto said while smiling at the food.

"Here," Gaara took up a scoop full, with some meat on it, in is fork and place it towards his lips, "Try it. You'll like it."

Naruto opened his mouth to accept what Gaara placed in front of it. He closed it once the food was in his mouth. The flavors ooze over his taste buds. Sending him light waves of pleasure you would get from eating a great meal.

"Mmmm… So good…" Naruto moaned out. Naruto said what the raccoon wanted, but not for the exact reason he wanted to hear it. It still made him happy.

"Hey Gaara I want to see the stars. Is there any way we can do that?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but its going to be cold in here if I do that. Let's wait until we are done with eating." Gaara said giving Naruto his fork.

"Ok." Naruto attempted to eat slowly, but he really wanted to see the stars as soon as possible, He loved to look up at them.

They ate their meal in silence. Once the both of them where finished, Gaara placed the forks into the container. Then he closed the container.

"Naruto, you're going to want to get under the sheets. When I show you the stars." Gaara explained. Gaara got up so it would be easer for Naruto to get under the blanket. Once Naruto was under, Gaara joined him.

As soon as both of the boys where conferrable, Gaara removed the ceiling and the top part of the wall from the sand hut.

At first Naruto was to enthrall in the beauty of the sky to notice the cold.

"It's so wonderful. I've always liked the stars ever since I was a kid. They have always had a certain feeling to them that just makes me smile." Naruto told Gaara.

"Naruto I wonder, how come you can sleep in a sleeping bag, instead of your usual beddings?" Gaara asked.

"I love to sleep outdoors. Sure the indoors are comfortable, but there's just something about being outside. I would always sneak out and sleep in my mom's garden. Sure it's not the forest, but it's as far as I was allowed to go." Naruto explained. Gaara listening to every word that came from his lips.

Naruto shivered and had his tails wrap around him. Goose bumps traveling up his body.

"Naruto, I'm going to put back up the walls and ceiling. You're getting cold." Gaara said. Naruto still wanted to stargaze, but Gaara wanted to close off the walls. So there was nothing he could do.

"Ok, I'm tired any way." Naruto said trying to dismiss the fact he wanted to see the sky more.

_**

* * *

**_

Naruto Dream Sequence

_**

* * *

**_

"Itachi! Itachi, where are you?!" Naruto shouted while running around in white space. Looking in every direction for his beloved.

"Itachi, where did you go? Why did you leave me alone!?" Naruto kneels down on to a forest floor.

"Where did you go!? I need you Itachi!" Naruto begin crying. His blonde tails to surround his small frame.

"I'm right here, Naruto. Stop crying, there is nothing to worry about." The dark forest turned into a beautiful room at Itachi's voice. Naruto has never been to this room before, but he loves the way it makes him feel. It has warm walls and many home made blankets. It was quite small for his usual surroundings, but it was wonderful.

Itachi reached out his hand to help Naruto up. Naruto grabbed it quickly, and then was pulled upward. He wanted to kill his lover as soon as possible. It's been forever since they've seen each other.

Naruto went onto his tip toes to place his lips upon Itachi's. The raven haired wolf, liked the bottom lip to give Naruto the hint to open up. Like he was a starving man, and Itachi a full course meal, Naruto opened his mouth. The fox's eyes shut as the wet tongue entered his lips.

Itachi didn't have to coax Naruto into joining the tongue play. Naruto was eager to join in. The wolf's hand went to the back of Naruto's head to give him more leverage.

Curse the air that they need to breathe, the two separated. When Naruto opened his eyes, he saw the one thing he feared.

Itachi wasn't there, Gaara was.

"Gaara!"

_**

* * *

**_

While that was happening

_**

* * *

**_

Since he was a child Gaara never slept. So while Naruto was getting shut eye, he was watching every little move he made. The way Naruto mumbles incoherent things in his sleep and how he snuggles to the warmest thing there. That happened to be Gaara.

"Mnnnn… you……" Naruto moaned out, while his arm wrapped closer to the raccoon.

"I need…. you…." When Naruto said this, somehow even more attention was brought upon him.

The fox's body lifted up, until his face as right on top of Gaara's. Their lips touched. Gaara's eyes where as wide as the Grand Canyon and his mouth hung wide. Naruto was kissing him, with tongue.

It didn't take much for Gaara to join in on it. He even placed his hand on the back of Naruto's head. After awhile Naruto pulled away and started to deeply breathe.

Then he awoke. The first thing he saw in the darkness was Gaara's face, just like in the dream.

"Gaara? Why are you awake?" Naruto asked.

"I don't sleep." Gaara said, thinking that would explain everything. Naruto not wanting to think about it too much accepted it.

"What about you?" The red head asked. Hoping that Naruto really wasn't asleep awhile ago. He knew from watching him that Naruto didn't wake up until this point, but hey you can still hope.

"I…" Naruto tried to stall, "I had a weird dream. I'm going to go back to sleep."

Gaara allowed his angel to go back to sleep thinking that he was just embarrassed for kissing him.

The blonde boy quickly fell back into the dream world.

_**

* * *

**_

Naruto awoke a few hours later, with nothing but the beautiful scenery around him. It was breathtaking in the morning. He completely forgot about Gaara. Still in his night shirt and underwear, Naruto walks right into the cold pristine water. The sun was rising right over the waterfall.

He was waist deep in the water. The bottom of the shirt got wet. He loved the feeling of the water surrounding him.

Gaara saw Naruto walking into the water; he believes that it's another suicide attempt. He runs into the water with out thinking. The redhead doesn't want Naruto to leave him. Everything's going well.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Gaara said in a harsh voice while pulling Naruto's shoulder back. Naruto looked Gaara right in the eyes, thinking he was going crazy like his dad.

"What do you mean?! I'm just thinking of going swimming!" Naruto snapped, "What do you think I'm too stupid to swim or maybe I'm not capable of doing such things! I am just a little boy! God-fucking-damn it! I'm not an invalid I can do things on my own! So Gaara, what do you think is wrong of me going into the water!?"

Shocked at the outburst, he let go of Naruto and took two steps back. Naruto never acted like this before. The fox has always been so docile. Naruto finally snapped and it was all Gaara's fault.

"I thought you where going to try to kill your self again." Gaara told him. Admitting that he saw Naruto in a time of complete weakness.

"Again?" Naruto said shocked, completely forgetting his emotional outburst, "You know about the last time… How?"

"I was there; I was the one who stopped you."

"You where there? It was you?" Naruto questioned, not believing that it could be true. Why would Gaara save his life? Its not like they have meet before and even if they had, it's not like they where close.

"Yes it was me. I was terrified that you where going to die. When I saw you in the water again, it made me think of back then! I thought you where going to kill your self!" Gaara said through clenched teeth.

"I wouldn't do that… life is too priceless." Naruto said in a whispered tone, "Why would you be terrified that I was going to die?"

"Because I love you." Gaara explained.

"I'm sorry." Naruto apologized; Gaara was his second chance at life and love. He shouldn't mess it up, even if he still did love Itachi.

"I am for jumping to conclusions." Gaara said. Trying to lighten up the mood, "I'll join you. Swimming does sound like a good idea."

"Yeah, it does." Naruto agreed.

_**

* * *

**_

Sasuke quickly fell asleep. The area under his eyes are a deep pink. Itachi hated seeing his brother like this. He had to fix him as soon as possible. Itachi doesn't know what will happen, but anything is better then his brother being crazy.

He wants his younger brother to be sane. To be able to make rational choices. Not to follow blindly, that's all he seems to do. What ever was done to him was affecting his actions. He submits to whoever is the strongest in the immediate area. It makes the person very jealous of whoever blocks him from the strongest. Naruto would be in danger if he came by.

That's not how any one should live their life. Itachi gets out more paper to write two letters. He had to fix his brother, but he wanted to say hello to Naruto as well. It's been four months since he last sent a message.

_Dear Naruto, _

_How have you been in the last couple of months? _

_I'm sorry I couldn't write to you sooner, but I will see you soon. Only 5 to 8 months and I will see you. I love you. _

_Don't worry what I'm doing is not dangerous. So you don't worry. I know you will anyway. That's just how you are. _

_I love you, _

_Itachi. _

He felt like that would say enough. Maybe the two will start writing letters. Itachi wants more contact with his mate. Being with his pregnant brother makes him think of what is to come of them in the future.

2 ½ years and they can be together, sexually. Naruto would be his, and they will have children in the future. The can will start rebuilding.

Itachi started on the other note to Deidara, he's the only one the wolf can think of that would know somebody that would know how to fix his brother.

_Dear Deidara,_

_I have found my brother and killed The Snake. Upon returning home, I found that my brother has severe mental problems. At first I felt that this was just because of what happened. Later I thought his symptoms could be attributed to something that was done to him. _

_I do not specialize in the skill enough to diagnose it or treat it. I was wondering if you knew any one in your organization who specializes in mental attacks or mind control. _

_I believed at first that it was Orochimaru who did it, but I would have been able to fix something he did to my brother. It's someone who has a lot of training in the field; I believe that the person who infected my brother with this is Madara. So whoever you choice must be able to counteract a power that strong._

_**Itachi**_

Itachi folded them up and went outside to see the crow. He attached both notes onto the crow.

"This one goes to Naruto." He says while pointing to the first note, he points to the second note "This one goes to a man named Deidara. He will be harder to find then Naruto, but make sure it gets to him."

Itachi released the bird, so it could go to its destination.

_**

* * *

**_

The two boys walked to their destination in an uncomfortable silence. Neither of them wanting to talk after the morning. Their destination was an inn in a relatively small city.

The sun was setting when they reached the city walls. When they walked into the city every one stopped what they where doing and bowed while saying pleasantries or nothing at all. The commoners where surprised that the leader of Suna and his mate where even passing through here, let alone spending the night.

When the raccoon was still a cub, many people feared his raw power. As he grew up and matured, they came to respect the power. Some still had an underlined fear of it. For a good reason, when he was 8 he destroyed an entire city.

After he met Naruto he calmed down, and became obsessed. He wanted to be mature like Itachi, to prove that they are the same. He felt like he was better, because he was born into royalty, while Itachi was only born into nobility. Gaara never understood why he was outranked by him.

"We're saying at this inn, Naruto. Tonight I'm going to take you out on a date." Gaara said, while leading Naruto inside.

"Ok, let me take a shower first." Naruto said.

"I'll take one after you." Gaara said, while really wanting to take a shower with him.

"Hello and welcome to our Inn!" A group of the inn's staff said in unison, to greet the pair. "Let us take your bags up to your room."

Gaara gave the man both of their bags. Then glanced at the inn owner.

"Gaara-sama! We've reserved the room you've wanted and we are glad that you've choose our in to stay at with your lovely mate." The woman said while walking over to the pair. She was wearing an extravagant kimono to honor the first time she's had royals in her inn. "The list of the local restaurants is on the table. We've also fully stocked the fridge and cabinets for you. I hope you enjoy your stay here."

"I'm sure we will." Naruto agreed with the long winded woman. This being the first time he's been outside of blood relatives home. Sure he loved aunt Tsunade, but Naruto was never allowed to leave the house over night, unless he was going to Tsunade's.

Naruto didn't consider last night as a part of his first time, because they weren't in an official building.

"I'm glad you have enthusiasm. Here are the keys to the room." The woman with auburn hair said while holding the keys out.

They go into the hallway, and find their room. The two enter their room for the night. Their bags are already on the floor. The room was as big as a medium sized apartment. It only had one bedroom though, and Naruto wasn't in the mood to share a bed.

_**

* * *

**_

The crow once again flies to the castle, expecting Naruto to be there. The crow flew to Naruto's window, looked in and realized that no one was in there.

The bird needed to deliver the message, because it sensed that the other one was more important. Because it is dusk, he goes to the room he went to before. Thinking that the 'woman' in here would be an ok recipient for the mail.

The crow flies to the room and waits for the woman to enter it. As soon as 'she' does the bird starts flapping its wings fast to attract 'her' attention.

Remembering the crow, Minato walks over to it to retrieve a letter. Thinking that it will unlock all the mysteries that have been going on ever since it came. After the crow came, Kyuubi acted more like the ass hole he is.

Poor, Naruto he thought. Kyuubi was putting extra pressure on him to perform his duties as a mate.

As soon as Minato took one of the letters off, Kyuubi entered the room. Noticing that the bird belonged to Itachi, he summoned two ANBU.

"Follow that bird." He commanded. The two ANBU, could just see the butt of the bird because it few away a few seconds before they got there.

"Minato give me that letter now!" He demanded, holding his hand out.

"Why? It mite be addressed to me." Minato says. Wanting to read this as if his life deepened on it.

"Its not. Now give it to me before I seriously hurt you." The red head threaten.

The blonde held on it to dear life. Kyuubi sauntered over to him and ripped it out of his hand. Literally ripping it in half. When he realized he only had half of the letter he tried reaching for the other half; he succeeded.

"This does not concern you, slut." Kyuubi said, and then he slapped his wife. Then left to put the paper in the file.

_**

* * *

**_

Naruto just finished his shower. He came out of the only bathroom in only a towel. Gaara eyed him up and down. His leering was painfully obvious.

"Gaara stop staring." Naruto said, getting more assertive in his actions. Now that he felt more comfortable with Gaara, he could show his true colors. With Itachi, Naruto was always a sweet little angel, because that was the man he loved and it felt natural. With Gaara, Naruto doesn't truly love him, so he won't act differently, because it feels weird.

"I'll go take a shower now." Gaara said while departing into the room.

Once the red head was out of the room, Naruto felt safe enough to change. He slipped on some underwear. Then he looked around for a nice kimono.

It is a date; he has to wear something nice. He wished that he could have other outfits besides just kimonos in here. Naruto knew how to put on normal clothes with out help, but kimonos where trickery.

When Gaara left the shower, he saw Naruto struggling to put on the kimono. He helped his mate again to put on his kimono.

_**

* * *

**_

The two followed the bird, thinking that it would lead back to Itachi's current location. Everything they are saying is being transmitted and recorded over to the castle. Just incase they die, the relative location will be known.

The bird has found its target. Deidara is _playing _with clay. The bird was almost killed for disturbing the man, until he noticed the letter.

The artist knew immediately that it was Itachi's bird. He felt like he got to the sexy man. Maybe Itachi would join the Akatsuki.

When he started to read the note, he felt like he found an opening. If he did a favor for him it would come at a price.

The two ANBU noticing the missing Nin decided that killing him was more important then following the bird. They said this over the transmission.

That alerted the Akatsuki member to their presence. He had a clay bird fly over to them.

"Art is such a Bang. Don't 'cha think birdie-un?" Deidara said to the crow, in the background an explosion killed the two ANBU. The crow flew off completing its mission.

"Hey Sasori, I think we've got a way to get Itachi-san to join us-un!" Deidara shouted.

_**

* * *

**_

In the place where Orochimaru's layer uses to stand it's now rubble. Movement could be heard underneath the rubble for months. No one form the neighboring villages, knew about it.

They where rejoicing that the evil snake was dead. There where many festivals going on that the noise covered it up. It was still there.

People where trying to escape. It took awhile for them to move the stones out of the way and fight through the other survivors. Everyone had their own plan to escape, but they weren't as ambitious as the three people.

They are on a mission to find the young Uchiha. The three needed him for something important. He is the key.

_**

* * *

**_

Dude I wrote a lot. A lot, a lot. Seriously.

Wow, this is the longest chapter I have written.

As you may or may not tell I'm adding more of the plot from the actual story. Kinda.

I hope you guys liked this chapter. Did you guys suspect Sasuke's secret?

What do you guys think I'm going to do with the Akatsuki?

What about the three people who escaped from the rubble?

I want to know if you guys have any ideas that could inspire me to write the next chapter.

Reviews:

_To-to Bear XD_: Yeah, he is a nice man. The kid is going to look like an alien monster from outer space!!!!!

Now you know how Naruto's feeling. He's annoyed at his father.

Well what did you think of this fun _little _chapter.

_XxLivingPuppetxx234_: I'm not a spelling person. Seriously. No I've made many spelling mistakes, I try to do my best with spell checker, but you know what I sometimes pick the wrong words. So yeah, I am not a speller.

I'm glad you liked that.

I'm wondering why you reviewed only the first chapter though.

_Lulu67_: I'm sorry I don't know how to give you tacos over the computer. I'm sorry~ it's impossible with current technology.

_Glostar_z: I'm glad you are. What did you think of this chapter?

_**

* * *

**_

Do you want to know what inspires_**fast**_and **longer** chapters?

This **little button **right here.

**\/**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

_

* * *

_

Difficult Engagements

_Chapter 16_

Third **POV**

* * *

Three knocks can be heard from the door. Itachi gets up and opens it. Three teenagers stood in the door way. One female, the other two are male. The female has dark reddish-pink hair and glasses. One of the males can barley be seen, but he is very tall. The last one was a shark demon, just like Kisame.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked; expecting Deidara or someone else from the organization, not three teenagers.

"My name is Karin." The scantily clad girl spoke first. She pointed with her thumb behind her, "These two fools behind me are Jugo and Suigetsu."

"Why are you here?" He asked, not caring either way. He just wanted the teens to leave. Sasuke walked up behind him.

The young wolf recognized the three when he saw them. He didn't know why they where here. He wanted them to leave this place and fast. He was finally alone with his big brother.

"I think they are here for me…" Sasuke said in a small voice. Sasuke has his tail between his legs and is hiding behind Itachi's larger frame.

"That's where you're wrong, we are here for Itachi." The girl said to him. Sasuke didn't want them to be here for him, but he really didn't want them to be here for his brother. It's always his brother who gets attention.

"Why do you want me?" Itachi asked.

"Hey are ya' going to invite us in, before we play twenty questions?" Suigetsu asked pissed off.

"No I'm not. I want to know your purpose and then let you go on your marry way." The wolf said flat out.

"Prick," He retorted.

"I think what he means is that he wishes that you could trust us. We mean you no harm. We just want to give you what you rightly deserve." Karin covered up her 'friend's' rudeness.

"I'm listening."

"Well you killed, Orochimaru..." She started.

"I know that."

"Ya' could let her finish." The silver haired teen said.

"Shut up, stupid!" After she was done shouting, she spoke respectfully, "_Any way, _you killed Orochimaru the former leader of Oto. That makes you the current leader. You now rule Oto."

"Come in," Itachi said to the three. He will get the proper position he needs to be with Naruto. Itachi was sick and tired of everyone thinking that he didn't deserve his little fox.

* * *

Kyuubi is looking over the information he has on Itachi. Not much, just the fact that in 5 to 8 months Itachi will be here. He has to kill him in a week, or Gaara will be pissed.

He was hoping that the bird would led them straight to Itachi's location, but that didn't happen. His two idiots' went against orders. They mite have had Itachi's location if they followed the plan.

"Stupid fools."

The note was taped back together and put into the folder with the others. Kyuubi started a folder to get a organized mind on this.

_Dear Naruto, _

_How have you been in the last couple of months?_

_I'm sorry I couldn't write to you sooner, but I will see you soon. Only 5 to 8 months and I will see you. I love you._

_Don't worry what I'm doing is not dangerous. So you don't worry. I know you will anyway. That's just how you are. _

_I love you, _

_Itachi_

Naruto was very important merchandise to Kyuubi, his son could give the two kingdoms peace. Itachi is now just a burden. He must be taken care of.

In a few hours the Hyuuga clan will be here and the three best members will help him find Itachi. If you want something done right you have to do it your self.

"Kyuubi," his wife walked in.

"What do you want slut?" Kyuubi said, closing the files.

"I want to know what was in those letters. Please I am your wife."

"I let you get away with a lot when you say that phrase, but not this time. Now, slut, leave."

"Does this have to deal with Naruto? You know our son?"

"Yes it does," Kyuubi admitted.

"Then it is my business. He's my son, too."

"It doesn't work that way, slut. Why don't you go back to our room and play with your self or something. I'm busy."

"I'm going to find out." Minato said as he left.

Minato went to his garden to relax; he hates the way Kyuubi talks to him. He needed to know about his son. Whatever is going on involves his little boy. The one who lived inside of him for 9 months.

"Miss, you need to drink your tea now." A servant girl said.

"Not now, Sakura."

"You need to. You know what's in it."

"I don't care right now. Just leave."

"Lady Minato, please you have to drink this," trying to persuade the lady of the house to drink her daily tea.

"Leave and that's an order." The blonde fox shouted. The pink hard girl had to do as ordered.

Minato started to drink the tea right after the birth of his first son. The fox had no desire to become pregnant again, not with that monsters child. When he started to take birth control medicine he had to hide it. Kyuubi would never approve of the blonde preventing pregnancy.

Lately the blonde fox stopped drinking his daily tea. He thinks that after so many years of not taking it he has become sterile, so there is no more use in drinking bitter tea.

"I heard Kyuubi is leaving with a band of Hyuuga's in a few hours." Minato overheard some guards talking.

"Why does he have to leave with Hyuuga's?"

"Well he's probably looking for something."

"No duh dip-shit. What do you think he's looking for?"

"Got no clue." The voices fades in the background.

In a few hours, Minato can sneak into his husband's room. The fox can find out what's going on with his son.

* * *

"Sasuke, I'm going to leave here for awhile. Will you be ok here with them?" Itachi asked his brother.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Where are you going?"

"Just a place, don't worry about it." Itachi switches his tone to authoritative when he is talking to the three, "You three, watch over my little brother. I'll be back by midday. I'll have my decision concerning the crown then, too."

"Ok Itachi-sama." The woman said, "Don't worry we'll take good care of your little brother while your out. Nothing will happen to him."

"Nothing should happen to him, but if it does. You know what you don't want to know." Itachi departed on this note.

* * *

Kyuubi and his group left, instead of going straight to Kyuubi's room Minato went to his son's. This could possibility be a trap, he has to wait for awhile.

Minato is in his sons' room looking at all the scrolls Itachi gave his son. Minato knew that Itachi was training her son all those years. It didn't take a rocket scientist to find out.

Itachi just wanted to make sure that Naruto could defend himself it ever given the chance. Itachi and Naruto where equals. Itachi made sure that Naruto had a say in everything. The wolf was a fair man, and now he is dead. The wolf treated Naruto a million times better then Kyuubi treats his mate.

The older fox demon is flipping through the scrolls to see if any of them have any useful information to his current situation. None seem to be helpful; spoke too soon.

Minato puts the rest of the scrolls back in Naruto's hiding place. Then he sits on Naruto's bed, opens the scroll up and reads it. After awhile he hears creaking from the window.

"Naruto? Are you in here?" A voice that Minato never thought he would hear again, Itachi's.

"_I must be fooling myself." _Minato thinks.

"Naru-chan I have something I need your option about." Itachi's voice said more.

"Itachi?" Minato asked.

"Oh Minato, I'm sorry I thought you where Naruto." Itachi completely entered the room from the window.

"You're alive!?" Minato shouted.

"Yes, you should know that. I sent a couple of letters to Naruto. Even one to your husband." Itachi said, not understanding why his mate's mother doesn't know he's alive.

"Those letters where from you. The ones the crow sent over?"

"Yeah. Tell me Naruto got them? Naruto got them, right?" Itachi asked franticly.

"I don't think so…"

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Kyuubi." Minato whispered.

"Why would Kyuubi do that?"

"He set Naruto up with Gaara of the Sand, when we thought you where dead. He must have thought you where a threat or something." Minato said, then he thought of something, "that must have been why he sent all those people out. They are looking for you."

"What the fuck? Naruto's no longer my official mate. There is no way in hell that's happening. Where is Naruto?" Itachi said completely ignoring the fact that guys are looking for him.

"Itachi… He's with him now. He is with Gaara." Minato regretfully said.

"That son of a bitch is not going to be with my Naruto!"

The blonde fox did not like the way Itachi was talking about Naruto. "Naruto is not property!"

"I know he's not, Naruto has free will. Naruto is the one I love, my mate, and I am not going to let some fucked up little kid have his way with my love."

"I'm sorry, it's just… Kyuubi talks about me like that. I don't want Naruto to be talked like he is property. Naruto needs to know you're alive. I'll tell him as soon as he comes home."

"You have to leave now; Kyuubi will find you and kill you." Minato warned him.

"Thank you for helping me make my decision. I'll be back in 3 months. Bye." Itachi left in a poof of smoke. He didn't care about anything but Naruto and what he was going to do to solve the situation. He already had a plan.

"I have to tell him when he comes home." Minato left the room, dropping the scroll on the floor.

* * *

While I am editing my previous chapters, I am also going to write a few here and there. I hope you like this chapter. I mite write the next one soon. So far I've only edited the prolog and the first chapter.

I've noticed a lot of little mistakes in my chapters that I want to fix up.

**Reviews:**

**Cuppycakesprincess**: You will find out what happens, Itachi has a good plan.

**Strawberrychian1 Ichigochan1**: thanks for the treats. Thank you. Don't worry about a thing, for awhile. That bird mite never find Naruto…

**Madmonki:** Yeah, poor him, so at least in a few chapters Naruto will know he's alive. Kyuubi's not going to die for awhile.

Yeah, Sasuke's tail is interesting. Its just one of the little subplots I'm making.

I don't really know how I want my Akatsuki… I'm going to go ask that question.

**Lusca luna**: Thank you.

**Sparkly-kun:** In a few chapters. Yeah, Gaara is just not Naruto's type in this story. Thank you.

**Lulu67:** Are you sure about canceling your order. Burritos come with free extra super hot spicy sauce.

Sorry that Sasuke made you loose your appetite he does that sometimes.

**Golstarz: **Thank yous, and you shall.

**To-to Bear XD**: Yeah Itachi's a sweetie, but now we get to see his pissed off side.

**I got a few questions for you guys:**

Do you want Akatsuki to be good or bad?

Do you want Itachi to give Naru-chan a little visit(I was debating this)?

There is a pretty **button** right here,

I think it wants to be **click**ed.

**\/**


	18. Note

**Authors note: Hey everyone I know its been a long time, but I think I might start writing this again. I don't really know how I'm going to do it. I might do an entire re-write(Cause there are somethings I don't like), or I might just write like nothing happened. I'm aiming more for the re-write. **

**If I do the rewrite I might just upload it as an entirely new story and delete this one when I've caught up. I'm also going to write a summery of what I want to happen, I will post it if I show no signs of updating. Cause I feel like you the reader should know what's going to happen instead of being left there with nothing. **

**Any feelings on this?**

**Any idea's of what I should do?**


End file.
